


Революция

by avvis



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 52,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик - заключенный в тюрьме для мутантов. Чарльз Ксавьер - ученый, регулярно допрашивающий его. Однажды Эрику и другим мутантам удается сбежать, роли меняются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку 3.2 X-Men: First Class Non-Kink: АУ, Эрик/Чарльз, херткомфорт. Предыстория: мир, в котором мутантов ловят и сажают в тюрьмы. Заключенный Эрик Леншерр знакомится с профессором Чарльзом Ксавье на регулярных допросах. Чарльз исследует природу мутации и очень отличается от других сотрудников тюрьмы вежливостью и соучастием. Мутанты творят революцию и всех, кто был причастен к заключению мутантов, делают своими рабами. Сразу ли Ксавье попадает к Леншерру или проходит "школу раба"/другого хозяина (у Шоу?), и имеет ли он способности, о которых он не знает/скрывает, на усмотрение автора.  
> Беты - Амели, Читерабоб.

Часть 1

…Он снова улыбается, снова неуместно:   
— Вы можете называть меня «Чарльз».   
Безукоризненно сидящий серый пиджак, синий шерстяной жилет, аккуратная стрижка — не то, что у Эрика, криво обрезанные концы волос — запах дорогого одеколона и ещё…   
— Я буду звать тебя «мудак». Выхоленный мудак. Тебе подходит.   
Чарльз — про себя Эрик всё равно называет его так — несколько долгих секунд внимательно смотрит на него. Охранники и агенты — вся эта мразь заставила бы за такие слова поплатиться, а Чарльз лишь кивает:   
— Как пожелаете.   
И только.   
Он раскрывает блокнот и торопливо пролистывает несколько страниц.   
…И ещё пахнет хвоей — мыло или шампунь. Чарльз еле заметно морщит нос, когда Эрик наклоняется вперёд. Чистоплюй. От Эрика-то скверно несёт, заключённых водят в душ нечасто.   
— Сколько вы здесь?   
Чарльз снимает с металлической ручки колпачок и осторожно откладывает его в сторону.   
Неделя, месяц, год или сраное столетие. Дни слились для Эрика в один: серый и затхлый, расплывающийся от лекарств мутными пятнами перед глазами и со вкусом заполняющей рот крови.   
— Я не в курсе, какое сегодня число, — цедит сквозь зубы Эрик.   
Чарльз растерянно улыбается, как будто сомневается сам.   
— Двадцатое сентября, — говорит он и, хмурясь, добавляет через паузу: — Шестьдесят второй.   
Не нужно было утруждаться. Год Эрик помнит.   
— Есть ещё одна проблема… Совсем вылетело из головы, когда именно попал сюда.   
Эрик обманывает. Он не забыл: пасмурный день, прохладный сырой воздух, витое ограждение террасы, свежий номер «Трибьюн де Женев», чашка кофе за два франка.   
И ему совершенно не хочется ничем помогать неуместно улыбающемуся, неуместно вежливому, человеку, состоящему из слова «неуместность» почти полностью.   
— Прости, мистер мудак...   
— Ничего страшного, — тотчас отвечает Чарльз. — Мой вопрос всё равно был сущей формальностью. В вашем деле есть нужные мне даты.   
Их разделяет стол — от силы четыре фута, и наручники, которыми у Эрика за спиной скованы руки.   
— Я бы хотел, чтобы мы нашли общий язык… Я вам не враг.   
— Если бы не ошейник, — говорит Эрик, — металлического корпуса ручки мне хватило бы, чтобы тебя убить… Медленно или быстро, болезненно или нет — только на мой выбор.   
Чарльз, не торопясь, кладёт ручку поверх раскрытого блокнота.   
— У вас нет причины меня убивать. Вы бы не убили.   
— Медленно и болезненно, — из-за спокойного, преисполненного понимания, голоса и уверенного, будто бы знающего о тебе всё, взгляда. Чем не причина? — Однажды у меня будет возможность.   
  
***   
  
Охранник отвечает Чарльзу сухим тоном: «Запрещено». Сразу должно было быть понятно, что не освободит руки заключённому.   
Наверное, охранник удивлён, что неглупый — так как смог получить профессорскую степень — посетитель до сих пор не выучил простые правила. Он не догадывается, — Эрик усмехается, — что это всего лишь новый акт пьесы, которую Чарльзу не надоедает играть. Отлично вжился в роль простачка, доброжелательного тюремщика, пытающегося влезть в душу. Которому не жаль тратить силы и время на того, кто всё равно ничего ему не расскажет.   
С металлическим лязгом захлопывается дверь, и Чарльз пожимает плечами.   
— Ты собирался в Аргентину? — спрашивает он. — Зачем?   
В Аргентину — да. У этих людей должны быть его документы, и билет на самолёт — тоже. Билет лежал в кармане пиджака, когда к Эрику за столик — открытая терраса, свежий номер газеты, кофе за два франка — подсел человек. Последний человек, которого Эрик видел вне грязно-зелёных стен тюрьмы.   
— Зачем? — снова спрашивает Чарльз.   
— Там замечательная погода, — всё, что Эрик собирается сказать ему. Ну, может быть, ещё добавить: — В Буэнос-Айресе я бы хорошо надрался в баре, а в борделе оттрахал пару шлюх.   
Чарльз только кивает, внимательно за ним наблюдая и постукивая кончиком ручки по столу.   
Чарльзу не следует знать, что Эрик собирался убить ублюдка по имени Клаус Шмидт.   
У него сдавливает дыхание от мысли, как он был близок к цели. Ему оставался — пока эта мразь не вмешалась, не встала у него на пути — ему оставался всего лишь шаг.   
Эрик сжимает кулаки, цепочка от наручников звенит, на запястьях — холод от стали. Когда-то металл подчинялся его воле, сейчас — Эрик бессилен перед металлом.   
— Попроси ещё раз.   
— Что?   
— Снять наручники. Вдруг случится чудо. Ты просил это, зная, что услышишь отказ. Всего лишь, чтобы втереться ко мне в доверие, — выражение на лице Чарльза смешит. — Ты насколько глуп, что думаешь — я бы не воспользовался свободными руками? Шансом отсюда выйти. Твою жизнь ценят? Да? И даже если им на тебя плевать… — У Эрика, наверное, в самом деле, нет причин расправляться с единственным человеком, кто обращается с ним, не как с дерьмом, но он говорит: — Я бы просто получил удовольствие, убивая тебя.   
— Взять меня в заложники или убить? — Чарльз прищуривается. — Ты насколько глуп, что думаешь — я бы позволил тебе?   
В его голосе столько самоуверенности, что на долю секунды Эрик ему верит.   
  
***   
  
Чарльз посещает его раз в три дня, всегда вежлив и обходителен, всё так же настойчиво расспрашивает о мутации, не напоминает ни об одной из угроз в свой адрес, но и наручники больше не просит снять; Эрик хочет знать, как Чарльз смог бы его остановить.   
  
***   
  
Сегодня от него пахнет кофе.   
На первом этаже этого здания, судя по обрывкам разговоров охранников, есть забегаловка. Возможно, самая обыкновенная, с постоянными клиентами, вкусы которых давно изучили приветливые официантки, и случайными, заглядывающими на чашечку кофе, прохожими. Которые не догадываются, что под ними, под землёй — тюрьма, исследовательский центр, лаборатории, пыточные камеры. Быть может, само здание находится прямо в центре города. Только какого?..   
— Как погода?   
— Довольно прохладно, — отвечает Чарльз. У него усталые, воспалённые глаза и простуженный голос.   
— Для середины октября ещё тепло?   
Юг или Север?   
Западное или восточное побережье Соединённых штатов?   
Чарльз молча подпирает ладонью подбородок и, закрыв глаза, вздыхает.   
— Непривычный климат, профессор?   
Не жил здесь раньше и приехал, когда пригласили? Бросил дом, семью, прежнюю работу ради тюремных экспериментов? Сразу, конечно, согласился. Мутанты вызывают у него восторг — беседы с ними, да и разрезанные, вывернутые наизнанку мутанты, наверное, имеют для него свою прелесть. Как скоро его достанут разговоры? Как скоро он перейдёт к другой стадии их сотрудничества? С операционными столами, скальпелями, свёрлами и иглами.   
— Или раньше ты не проводил так много времени в подвалах?   
Эрик даже не представляет, сколько здесь этажей. Он был на двух — одинаковые узкие коридоры, тусклое освещение, металлические двери и выкрашенные в грязно-зелёный цвет стены. Он легко бы их спутал, если бы не поднимался по лестнице и не знал точно, что попал на новый этаж.   
— Ты задаёшь много вопросов, Эрик, — наконец-то говорит Чарльз. — Я не могу тебе ответить. Не нужно пытаться у меня выяснить, в каком городе мы находимся. Тем более, эта информация тебе ничего не даст.   
— Я хотел бы знать заранее, где нахожусь. Когда я выйду отсюда…   
Чарльз дрожит, хоть в толстом шерстяном свитере ему здесь не должно быть холодно, и проводит ладонью по покрытому испариной лбу. Он выглядит простуженным.   
Эрик хочет сказать Чарльзу, что тому пора домой — в этом городе его дом или нет, но злится за свою минутную слабость:   
— Когда я выйду отсюда, ты окажешься на моём месте. Всё, что приводит тебя в восторг: и скальпели, свёрла, иглы — ты испытаешь на своей шкуре, побудешь лабораторной крысой.   
— Ты ошибаешься, — морщится Чарльз. — Меня это не приводит в восторг, и мы никогда бы не перешли к этой твоей стадии.   
Совпадение, или Эрик просто забыл, что о стадиях их «плодотворного» сотрудничества говорил вслух, а не только думал.   
  
***   
  
— Я надеялся, что ты отвязался от меня.   
Чарльз оценивающе смотрит на него.   
— Ты не выглядишь расстроенным, даже наоборот, — с серьёзностью говорит Чарльз и, сглатывая, быстро добавляет: — Я не имею в виду, что ты рад меня видеть. Вероятно, как и другие…   
— Другие?   
— Мутанты, которые находятся… в этом месте.   
— Достаёшь многих?   
— Да. Считай, всех. Признаюсь, все интересные.   
До Эрика только сейчас доходит, что Чарльз, конечно, эти дни не отлёживался в постели, а вёл беседы с… более интересными мутантами, чем он. Эрику кажется, что более глупых мыслей у него ещё не было.   
— Я надеялся услышать точную цифру. Количество мутантов. От тебя не добьёшься полезной информации.   
— Ты тоже не слишком разговорчив, Эрик. Другие, — тут же продолжает Чарльз, — относятся к моим посещениям, как к возможности выйти на время из своей камеры. И избежать,— он запинается, — грубого обращения…   
— Пыток, — с жестоким удовольствием поправляет его Эрик. — Болезненных и унизительных опытов.   
— Пыток, — бесцветным голосом соглашается Чарльз. — Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, мне они не нравятся.   
— Но ты ничего не делаешь.   
— Однажды… — Чарльз замолкает и бросает взгляд куда-то за левое плечо Эрика, потом опускает глаза в пол.   
Их разговоры слушают, ничего удивительного. Комната с гладкими стенами, но позади Эрика находится решётка, которую он сначала принял за вентиляцию.   
— Другие мутанты тебе сами рассказывали? Ты же не читаешь их мысли.   
— Они более разговорчивые, чем ты.   
— Тогда может, ты будешь изучать их, а меня оставишь в покое?   
Эрик даже кривится от своего странного и неумного раздражения, и радуется, что Чарльз на самом деле не читает мысли.   
  
***   
  
— Снег ещё не выпал? — спрашивает Эрик. За тюремными стенами есть более интересные вещи, чем обращение Кеннеди, советские ракеты и угроза ядерной войны, о которых рассказал Чарльз. Люди пусть разбираются с людьми.   
— В конце октября? — удивляется Чарльз. Он хмурится и после паузы добавляет: — Здесь снега никогда не бывает.   
Значит, где-то на юге. Странно, что Чарльз сейчас это выдал. Возможно, рядом пляжи с белым песком и синее море.   
И снег, и песок, и море — то, что Эрик никогда больше не увидит.   
Чарльз протягивает к нему руку, но тотчас её убирает.   
Что это было? Эрик не скрыл огорчения на лице, и Чарльз решил выказать сочувствие?   
— Зачем тебе всё это нужно, профессор? Несмотря на твои манеры и то, что ты никого здесь не режешь, ты такой же, как и все. С твоего молчаливого согласия…   
— У меня есть причины, — с неожиданным раздражением шепчет Чарльз, — и они тебя не касаются, — он закрывает блокнот и встаёт со стула. — Я приду завтра.   
— От тебя меня спасёт только ядерная война, — говорит Эрик, когда Чарльз резко стучит в дверь.   
Но на следующий день — Эрик сомневается, что началась ядерная война — Чарльз не приходит.   
  
***   
  
Размер камеры — три на четыре шага, из-за тёмных стен кажется, что здесь ещё меньше места, воздух всегда сырой, тяжёлый, затхлый. Они под землёй, и Эрик заставляет себя не думать, что камера больше похожа на саркофаг. Трудно дышать. Он скользит вниз по стене, садится на каменный пол. Вдыхает воздух глубоко и медленно, не отводит взгляда от лампочки — над дверью, закрыта переплетением железных прутьев. В саркофагах не бывает яркого электрического света.   
Сегодня не приносили еду и воду. Не ему одному: он не слышал скрипов и стуков засовов, только шаги в коридоре и голоса. Быть может, он просто потерял счёт времени, но желудок сводит судорогой, а во рту так сухо, что больно глотать. Придумали новую пытку — голодом и жаждой, или всех заключённых — от ублюдков станется — бросили умирать. Похоронили заживо.   
Он всё-таки думает о смерти, и что способа выбраться отсюда не нашёл, и чудес не бывает.   
Лампочка резко вспыхивает. Свет режет глаза. Электрический гул закладывает уши. Боль бьёт в виски. Выворачивает наизнанку. Прежде чем потерять сознание, Эрик, кажется слышит, что на ошейнике щёлкает замок.   
  
***   
  
Нащупывая ладонями холодный шершавый пол, Эрик осторожно приподнимается и садится.   
Плечо немного саднит: расшиб, когда падал. У мёртвых ничего болеть не может, и Эрик сразу отказывается от мысли, что очнулся — через мгновение, минуту, час или сраное столетие — не на этом, а на том свете.   
Он чувствует металл. В кромешной темноте — прутья, дверь, кровать, каркас стен, жилы в проводах.   
Эрик ничего не видит. Он даже подносит пальцы к глазам и моргает; ресницы щекочут кожу. Он мог ослепнуть. Но зрение его беспокоит меньше, чем то, что он чувствует металл.   
Он поднимается на ноги. Задерживает дыхание, чтобы унять тошноту. Ждёт, про себя считая до четырёх. Он не верит в чудо, но очнулся не мёртвым. И он чувствует металл.   
С отвращением сдёрнув ошейник, Эрик делает шаг к двери. Железные прутья рвутся, как нити. Со вторым шагом скручиваются в узлы, с третьим — врастают друг в друга. Только потому, что он так захотел.   
На четвёртый под ногами скрипят осколки стекла — значит, скорее всего, просто разбилась лампочка, а не он ослеп.   
Эрик кладёт ладони на стальную поверхность двери и прикасается к прохладному металлу щекой.   
Снаружи доносятся отрывистые приказы, быстрые удаляющиеся шаги, странный звук — словно огонь вырывается из драконьей пасти или печи. Электрическое гудение, щелчки. В коридоре включается свет и проникает в камеру сквозь щели в двери. Выстрелы. Эрик не беспокоится, что с той стороны у людей оружие. Их оружие теперь подчиняется ему, всё это грёбаное место — его оружие. Никто не сможет встать на его пути.   
Он отступает и всего лишь кончиками пальцев нажимает на дверь. Она со скрежетом прогибается. Скрежет звучит, как музыка, и Эрик даже сожалеет, что не позволяет ей долго играть. Он целую уйму времени этого ждал, и ярости ему с избытком хватит, чтобы разорвать всё здесь на куски; сорвать с петель кусок металла — сущий пустяк.   
С оглушительным грохотом дверь врезается в стену. Мгновение, чтобы оглядеться: люди справа, полдюжины, может, больше, там, где пост охраны и выход из тюремного блока. Вскидывают винтовки. Слева — раскалённая дверь камеры. Снова звук огня, и его обдаёт жар. На полу он видит мёртвое тело, такая же, как и на Эрике, одежда — заключённый, мутант. Раньше, чем раздаются выстрелы, Эрик чувствует, как двигаются курки. Не оборачиваясь, он резко поднимает руку. Пули замирают. Взмах – отправляет назад. Слышатся удивлённые, короткие крики. Теперь трупов больше справа.   
Эрик оглядывается, чтобы проверить. Один всё-таки остался. Человек в заляпанной кровью серой форме технического персонала сидит на полу. Кобура ходит ходуном в дрожащих руках. Идиот. Не стрелял секунду назад, а сейчас надеется на эту пулю?   
Может, это один из тех, кто затягивал ремни на запястьях или вставлял Эрику в вены иглы.   
Эрик не помнит.   
Он идёт в сторону пункта охраны. За спиной не стихает звук огня. Металл скоро расплавится, и пленник, кем бы он ни был, выйдет на свободу. Из следующей камеры слышится почти звериное рычание, в некоторые колотят и что-то кричат. Мёртвый мутант, возможно, мог проходить сквозь стены — к сожалению, не его день.   
Человек наконец-то вытаскивает пистолет, но тот — когда Эрик манит пальцем — выскальзывает из его рук.   
— Я ни… ничего не сделал…   
Возможно. Эрик его не узнал.   
Он выгибает ствол пистолета.   
— Если будешь полезен, останешься жив.   
Человек, кивая, судорожно сглатывает и дёргается, когда сейчас железка, которая была оружием, валится к его ногам.   
Винтовки на полу тоже могут доставить хлопот; Эрик немного скручивает и их стволы.   
Переступая через тела, он подходит к пункту охраны. Бумаги в беспорядке на столе, пустая коробка с жирными пятнами, грязная чашка, молчащая рация, снятая трубка телефона, рядом со стулом — деревянный ящик. Крышка сдвинута, внутри — газовые гранаты. Ему повезло, что люди сглупили и не применили их.   
Не только ему.   
Эрик оборачивается к коридору. Вздёргивает руку и резко опускает вниз. Вырывает двери всех камер разом. Сегодня его день. День металлический лязгов, бетонной пыли и огненных брызг.   
  
***   
  
Эрик освобождает всех. Их пути расходятся, как только он открывает тюремный блок.   
Мутантам стоит держаться вместе, но с Эриком остаются только трое из семерых, да ещё человек.   
Трое — Мортимер и Джейсон, и Ангел, единственная девушка, которая была здесь, — его не впечатляют. Тот, что управлял огнём, и сильный с виду мутант с острыми когтями, похожий на зверя, его впечатлили больше, но первый ушёл, не проронив ни слова, а второй послал их всех к чертям.   
— Сколько здесь этажей? — спрашивает Эрик, стоя на ступенях лестницы, по которой ушли остальные. Ушли благополучно — сверху так и не раздалось ни криков, ни выстрелов, никаких звуков борьбы.   
— Пять… — человек осекается. — Больше пяти… точно…   
— Что это за ответ? Ты не умеешь считать?   
Мортимер хмыкает. Другой мутант, Джейсон, презрительно усмехаясь, скрещивает на груди руки. По его виду понятно — он недоумевает, чего они ждут.   
— Нижние этажи за… за… законсервированы.   
Уже яснее. Эрик кивает, чтобы человек продолжал, и отходит от лестницы, слева от неё — двери грузового лифта, ещё левее — уже лестница, ведущая вниз.   
— Три верхних этажа для начальства и лабораторий. Их уже эвакуировали. А на нижних — камеры. Два этажа камер. Мутантов пока мало.   
— Пока мало, — повторяет Эрик. — Больше их не будет вообще, — он вдавливает кнопку вызова лифта. — Что здесь произошло?   
— Не знаю. Вдруг всё выключилось. В лаборатории на третьем этаже. И здесь, в этом тюремном блоке. Даже… эти ошейники.   
— Даже?   
— Это невозможно, — человека передёргивает. — Их нельзя так отключить... По одному и ключом — да. Но не так.   
— Значит, сейчас можно, — спокойно отвечает Эрик. Лифт, как он и думал, не работает. — Итак, ещё один тюремный этаж?   
— Да.   
— И там до сих пор мутанты?   
— Да.   
— И там до сих пор включены ошейники?   
— Да.   
— Мы пойдём за ними? — не слишком довольным голосом спрашивает Ангел. Трусит, наверное. Да и остальные двое мутантов не похожи на героев.   
— Мы не оставим людям своих, — беспрекословным тоном говорит он. Эрик уверен, даже если Ангел против, сейчас она не пойдёт наверх одна.   
Он раздвигает металлические створки лифта и заглядывает внутрь. В шахте темно, и не видно, какой она глубины. Можно что-то бросить, но Эрик отказывается от этой мысли. Он, если честно, хочет знать, сколько здесь этажей, только из любопытства.   
Когда они спешно спускаются по лестнице, человек, запинаясь, рассказывает, что на днях хотели открыть сразу ещё три этажа.   
— Некоторые считали, что здание бесконечное…   
— Сразу три тюремных этажа? — перебивает его Эрик.   
— Да.   
— Откуда люди взяли бы столько мутантов?   
Человек бормочет что-то про себя, и Мортимер толкает его в плечо.   
— Не надо, — говорит Эрик. — Он сам расскажет. Он помнит, что поможет остаться ему в живых.   
— Мы нашли способ искать мутантов, — он на самом деле рассказывает. — Раньше мы вычисляли их. Они выдавали себя. Теперь мы могли просто видеть их.   
— Как?   
— Машина.   
— Где она? — сразу спрашивает Эрик.   
— В лаборатории на втором этаже. Была, по крайней мере.   
На обратном пути им ничего не мешает туда заглянуть.   
— Ну не мы, конечно, — продолжает человек. — С машиной должен был работать мутант. Телепат.   
Они останавливаются перед металлической дверью, такой же, что закрывала тюремный блок на их этаже. Толщина стали — где-то семь дюймов. Для Эрика — ничто.   
— Мутант отлавливал бы мутантов?   
— Ну не за просто так… Вы, кстати, знаете этого мутанта… Профессор Ксавьер.   
Эрик не верит своим ушам. Он не успевает переспросить.   
Ангел чуть ли не шипит от злости:   
— Телепаты ведь читают мысли?   
Человек и Мортимер отвечают одновременно:   
— Ага. Да.   
— А профессор не промах, — с усмешкой замечает Джейсон. — Во время допросов выуживал, что хотел, прямо из наших голов.   
  
***   
  
К следующему пленнику Эрик не заходит в камеру, а просит сначала выйти. Тот еле протискивается через расширенный дверной проём.   
— Как тебя зовут?   
— Фред.   
— Добро пожаловать на свободу, Фред.   
От Фреда воняет сильнее, чем от них всех вместе взятых, но Эрик не брезглив.   
Он подносит ключ к ошейнику, двигает вниз рычажок, лампочка меняет цвет с «красного» на «зелёный» и слышится щелчок. Фред радостно рыкает и ударяет кулаком по стене, по ней прямо на глазах проходит трещина. Человек, вздрагивая, испуганно приседает и тут же перебегает за спину Эрика, чтобы мутант его не раздавил.   
Эрик торопливо подходит к следующей камере. От охраны на этаже они избавились, но от людей может прибыть подкрепление, да и его мутанты голодные, усталые, злые.   
— Брат, — Мортимер приветствует нового мутанта.   
За широкой спиной Фреда Эрик видит, как сидящая на столе Ангел салютует бутылкой с водой и морщит нос.   
Эрик отодвигает засов и открывает дверь. Пленник не торопится выходить, стоит и просто смотрит, прислонившись к стене. Ну как его не понять. Эрик не отводит от него взгляда, сердце стучит в висках. Чтобы успокоиться, он отмечает: Чарльз одет не так, как остальные, в обычные брюки и рубашку, но выглядит плохо — бледный и круги под глазами.   
— Иди сюда! — рявкает Эрик.   
Голоса возле пункта охраны сразу замолкают.   
— Я сосчитаю… — в полной тишине начинает Эрик, но не заканчивает — Чарльз отталкивается от стены и делает шаг вперёд. Даже подбородок поднимает, чёртова мразь.   
Эрик хватает его за воротник и дёргает на себя. Протаскивает по коридору и бросает на пол — к трупам людей. Чарльз, ахая, приземляется на колени, скользит ладонями по чужой крови.   
— Не трогать его! — приказывает Эрик, замечая полные злости взгляды. — Последите за ним, — уже тише добавляет он.   
Чарльз оглядывается по сторонам — но смотрит не на мутантов, а на мёртвых людей. Ангел отставляется бутылку с водой, поднимается на ноги, обходит Чарльза. Даже Джейсон, который всё время оставался на лестничной площадке, заходит в тюремный блок.   
Эрик не хочет оставлять Чарльза с ними, но возвращается к камерам, чтобы освободить остальных. Следующим к ним присоединяется Алекс, потом — Редж, Престон и Шон. Эрик с трудом запоминает их имена, пару раз переспрашивает, и, в общем, не хочет сейчас их знать. В его мыслях — машина, которая ищет мутантов, ещё три этажа и телепат, выуживавший из его головы всё, что желал.   
Когда Эрик заканчивает и возвращается, Чарльз смотрит не на него, а на человека.   
— С вами всё в порядке, Этьен?   
Человек молчит, и Эрик отвечает за него:   
— С ним всё в порядке. За помощь нам я обещал его не убивать, — Эрик присаживается перед Чарльзом. — А есть хоть одна причина, чтобы не убить тебя?   
Чарльз не выглядит испуганным и не молит о пощаде.   
— Ты хотел, Эрик, убить меня медленно и болезненно, — говорит он. — А для этого сейчас не время и не место.   
  
***   
  
Эрик не хочет здесь задерживаться. Не из-за неприятных воспоминаний. Его мысли насквозь прагматичны: на этом этаже точно ничего полезного нет.   
— Что? — Он лишь бросает взгляд в открытую дверь: и трупы, и пули в них, и искореженный металл — всё осталось на своих местах.   
— Здесь ты тоже открыл камеры и всех освободил, — Чарльз отчего-то сейчас нервничает, кусает губы, и его глаза лихорадочно блестят.   
— Да, я всех освободил, — отвечает Эрик. Чарльз вряд ли собирается восхищаться. Решил разыграть какой-то спектакль, который поможет спасти свою шкуру, обмануть и сбежать. — Этих людей убил тоже я.   
Чарльз молчит и чего-то ждёт.   
Фред поднимается на лестничную площадку последним, обтирая плечом побелку со стены. Джейсон с недовольным видом уступает ему место. Шон с осторожным интересом заглядывает в шахту лифта, а Редж и Алекс подходят к открытой двери в тюремный блок.   
— Ты что-то хотел спросить или сказать? Мы же позволим профессору перед нами… выступить. Дадим ему две минуты, чтобы нас развлечь.   
Но, кажется, Чарльза вовсе не смущают слова Эрика и раздающиеся вокруг смешки. Он говорит:   
— Кроме Ангел, была ещё женщина. Ты должен был её видеть.   
— Ещё одна женщина? На этом этаже?   
— Да, здесь, — охотно объясняет Чарльз. — Ты её видел, Эрик?   
— Нет.   
На этом этаже он видел только одну женщину — Ангел, и нет никаких поводов думать, что вчера или неделю назад там была ещё одна.   
— Она не осталась с тобой, — всё равно настойчиво продолжает Чарльз. — Наверное, сразу же ушла. Но ты, Эрик, должен был её видеть.   
— Нет.   
— Может быть…   
— Кто она?.. — спрашивает Эрик без особого интереса. Он знает ответ: «выдумка».   
— Моя сестра. Её зовут Рейвен. Может быть…   
— Никто из тех, кого я освободил, и кто ушёл, даже отдалённо не был похож на «сестру». Так ведь? — спрашивает у Мортимера. Тот кивает и смотрит на Чарльза с каким-то садистским ожиданием. — Так ведь? — Ангел лишь недоумённо пожимает плечами.   
— Кроме неё, женщин не было, — отвечает Джейсон, когда Эрик обращается к нему.   
А человек сбивчиво рассказывает:   
— Я не общался с заключёнными. Не знаю, кто там был. Я занимался техникой. Чарльз не упоминал никогда сестру, но мы с ним не так много общались…   
— Стоило выдумать брата, — подводит итог Эрик.   
Спектакль закончился, так толком и не начавшись. Он больше не желает тратить на это время. У них впереди ещё три этажа, и где-то наверху точно должно быть какое-то кафе. Желудок сводит от голода, и Эрик надеется, что скоро сможет поесть. Настоящей еды, а не иллюзорной.   
Уже вернувшись на лестницу, Эрик слышит голос Чарльза:   
— Если бы я хотел обмануть, я так бы и сделал!   
  
***   
  
Он уже был здесь.   
Когда свет не слепит глаза, чужие руки не надавливают на плечи, не держат, пока на запястьях и предплечьях не затягиваются ремни, — всё вокруг кажется слишком обыденным и совсем не похожим на кошмар.   
Вдоль одной из стен тянутся узкие белые шкафы; Эрик находит книги, медицинские приборы и инструменты, коробки с лекарствами; там, где, по-видимому, находилась картотека, остались только пустые папки. От холодильника пахнет гарью, через стеклянную дверцу видно — внутри ничего нет; что бы здесь ни хранили, люди всё забрали с собой. К металлическому столу прикреплены кожаные ремни. Кафельный пол неровный: чуть спускается к сливным отверстиям, чтобы легче смывать кровь. В раковине — скомканные резиновые перчатки, на краю — стальной поднос с чистыми медицинскими инструментами.   
Эрик, прищуриваясь, медленно потирает заросший щетиной подбородок. В зеркале над раковиной впервые за чёртову уйму времени Эрик видит своё лицо, тусклое, лишённое красок, или оно таким было всегда, а он просто забыл. Тусклое, как всё здесь вокруг.   
На этаже ещё несколько комнат-лабораторий — только меньше размером, кладовые, обычные кабинеты и камера с привинченными к полу стульями и столом. В ней Эрик тоже был.   
— Камеру использовали для бесед.   
Эрик это и так знает, но ничего не говорит. Человек ходит за ним по пятам, своей услужливостью даже раздражая. «Отрабатывает» свою жизнь. Если пообещать Чарльзу жизнь за такую услужливость, он согласится?   
Чарльз с отсутствующим видом сидит на полу. Рядом грузно развалился Фред, возле него стоит Редж, и они вдвоём о чём-то беседуют. Кажется, Чарльз к ним даже не прислушивается. Эрик усмехается. А ведь раньше мутанты ему были так интересны.   
— Пора уходить! — громко говорит Эрик.   
В одной из лабораторий раздаётся звук разбившего стекла и сразу же голос Ангел:   
— Секундочку.   
Чарльз, поднимаясь на ноги, встречается с Эриком взглядом.   
В этой камере — «для бесед» — и стоило всё закончить. Эрик мог бы оставить Чарльза здесь, всего лишь приковать к стулу и закрыть дверь. Закрыть так, чтобы, если бы люди вернулись, у них бы не получилось её открыть. Оставить подыхать — мучительно и долго. От голода и жажды. Или дать задохнуться дымом, здесь много книг и бумаг, а спирт — Эрик видел в одной из комнат банки с заспиртованной дрянью — вспыхнет мигом.   
Но пожар им сейчас, пока не выбрались наружу, не нужен. А убить так, замуровать заживо…   
Чарльз хмурится, наблюдая за ним, и Эрик легко толкает его в плечо.   
— На выход.   
Того, кто его обманывал, и предал всех их, Эрик хотел бы убить собственными руками.   
  
***   
  
— …Эта машина здесь?   
Человек заходит за тяжёлый дубовый стол, проверяет приоткрытый сейф, выдвигает ящики стола, переворачивает носком ботинка валяющуюся на полу пластмассовую панель.   
— Нет, остался только хлам, — человек качает головой.   
По хаосу, царящему и здесь, и в других кабинетах, понятно — люди спешили отсюда уйти. Чистые писчие листы и тетради, научные журналы. Никаких записей, схем или чертежей. Железки, гаечные ключи, обгоревший металлический короб. По запаху ясно — пожар был не так давно, и, возможно, был связан с отключением ошейников, которое Эрик кратко называл «чудом».   
Он оглядывается, когда позади себя слышит шорох. Чарльз, вдруг осмелев, подходит к двери. Обводит комнату взглядом и устало трёт ладонью лоб.   
— Ты создал машину? — Эрик вновь обращается к человеку.   
— Нет, — торопится ответить тот. — Я отвечал только за охранную систему, — осторожно объясняет он. — А машину сделал Генри Маккой, это его кабинет, а я мало что знаю о том, как она работает…   
— У неё есть название?   
— Я могу ошибаться, — человек запинается. — Слышал пару раз. Церебро. Кажется так.   
— Правильно, профессор? — подчёркнуто вежливо интересуется Эрик.   
— Да, — спокойно отвечает Чарльз. — Она называется Церебро. В переводе с испанского «Церебро» означает «мозг»...   
Чарльз даже не скрывает. Ему хватает наглости вот так, напросто, признаваться, что хотел отлавливать своих же.   
— Кому же не знать, — говорит Эрик. — Ты был её… деталью.   
— Нет, — твёрдо отвечает Чарльз, а в прищуренных глазах проскальзывает злость. — Я не собирался с ней работать. Не собирался использовать её против мутантов. А знаю, потому что мне о ней рассказывал мистер Маккой. Я не собирался, — повторяет Чарльз.   
— Правда? — Эрик с улыбкой спрашивает у человека.   
Тот вздрагивает, будто застигнутый врасплох.   
— Мне сказали, что машиной будет управлять профессор Ксавьер.   
— Я не давал согласия.   
— Мне сказали, что с вами вопрос решён, — и человек добавляет шёпотом: — Простите, Чарльз.   
Эрик напоминает себе, что сейчас не место и не время.   
  
***   
  
Из лаборатории в административный блок ведёт слабо освещённый длинный тоннель. Они двигаются молча и, не договариваясь, ускоряют шаг, чтобы быстрее пройти его. Стены выкрашены в ту же тёмно-зелёную краску, что и камеры. Кажется, давят со всех сторон, и Эрик не отводит взгляда от приоткрытой двери в конце тоннеля. Его однажды уже тянули по этому коридору, ухватив за руки, а ноги волочились по полу, перед глазами расплывалось, он не понимал, что происходит, и даже если бы понимал, сил сопротивляться не было. Он раньше думал, что ему это только снилось.   
На металлической поверхности двери — глубокие царапины, замок вырван. Сразу за ней, в коридоре, несколько обгоревших трупов. По жетонам и кое-где уцелевшей одежде ясно — охрана. Люди, а не мутанты. Значит, своим удалось отсюда выйти.   
Ангел закрывает ладонью нос, когда обходит тела. Мортимер бросает, что сегодня уже блевал — сразу после пресловутого «чуда».   
— Охрана была плохо подготовлена к побегу, — говорит Эрик.   
— Старшие офицеры отсутствовали, а связь, даже экстренная, не работала. К тому же, к массовому побегу были не подготовлены, — человек морщится. — Ошейники не могли отключиться все сразу. Только ключом, а он один на этаж… и снять моментально нельзя.   
— И никаких объяснений «чуду»? — Эрик проверяет ключ — небольшое устройство, похожее на рацию — за поясом своих брюк.   
— Никаких. Может, Маккой найдёт объяснение... если будет искать.   
Они бегло осматривают административный этаж. Здесь тоже разбросанные бумаги и выдвинутые пустые ящики столов. Наверху же — «никогда не бывает снега», много солнца, рядом море — наверное, город. Шумный и густонаселённый или нет, Эрик специально не спрашивал. Он хочет узнать сам.   
Из их подземного ада Эрик забирает с собой лишь один «сувенир». Металлическую ручку. У Чарльза была похожая.   
  
***   
  
Чистого хвойного воздуха слишком много, и Эрик садится на ступени крыльца, когда начинает кружиться голова. Первым делом он замечает зелень елей и прозрачную серость неба. Не город. Он ждал мощёные улицы, пустынные или шумные, стены заброшенных заводов или небоскрёбы, или окружённые аккуратными изгородями маленькие дома. Он видит деревянные навесы, одноэтажные коттеджи, заросшие пожухлой травой клумбы, посыпанные гравием дорожки, высокий металлический забор, за которым тянется вдаль глухой лес.   
А ещё здесь холодно. Здесь точно, чёрт возьми, Эрик готов поклясться, бывает снег, и Чарльз или издевался, или смеялся, или — даже в таких мелочах — лгал.   
Чарльз не спускается с крыльца, как остальные мутанты, а остаётся стоять возле перил. Ангел зябко ёжится, обхватывая себя руками. Редж уже заглядывает в окно одного из колледжей, приникнув к стеклу. А Мортимер передвигается странно, прыжками, касаясь длинными руками земли, до сих пор Эрик этого не замечал, или просто внизу было мало места.   
— Должно было быть какое-то… кафе.   
Под ногами человека, когда он подходит, скрипит дощатый пол.   
— Вы, наверное, имеете в виду… Сейчас… — Человек нервозно оглядывается по сторонам, показывает пальцем на один из домиков. — Там кладовые, ну и кухня.   
Эрик кивает остальным, но его подсказка и не нужна. Все слышали слова человека. Но сам Эрик не спешит.   
— Где мы? — спрашивает он у человека.   
— Официально это закрытый пансион. Принадлежит правительству, но по документам принадлежит компании…   
— В какой мы части этой грёбаной страны?   
— Округ Оранж… это в штате Нью-Йорк… — сбивчиво объясняет человек. — Северо-восток страны.   
— Прекрасно. Сам Нью-Йорк близко?   
— Где-то шестьдесят миль по скоростной трассе на юг. Я, — человек судорожно сглатывает, — вам больше не нужен?   
— Как выбраться на эту трассу?   
— Несколько миль через лес… машины оставляют под навесами, — человек указывает рукой: но под навесами ничего нет, — или на стоянке… — он машет куда-то за спину Эрику. Стоянка с другой стороны маленького домика, на крыльце которого они сидят. В домике не было ничего, кроме книжных стеллажей, кресел и входа в подземную тюрьму.   
— Я, правда, не знаю, есть ли машины, — мямлит человек.   
— Есть, — отсюда не видно, но Эрик чувствует изъеденную ржавчиной массу металла. — Ты проводишь нас до трассы. А потом будешь свободен, — обещает он, и человек медленно, облегчено выдыхает сквозь зубы. Эрик не боится его отпускать живым: этот человек был всего лишь пешкой. А даже если кому-то расскажет про побег… Людям стоит знать, что стало с их собратьями, попытавшимися сделать из мутантов лабораторных крыс.   
— Ты, кстати, можешь поесть, — говорит ему Эрик, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты тоже идёшь с нами, — бросает он Чарльзу. — Тебе я разрешаю смотреть, как он будет есть.   
Человек затыкается на середине своей благодарственной речи, а Чарльз чуть сужает глаза. Ярко-голубые, отмечает Эрик, в подземелье они были более тёмными и тусклыми, а сейчас слишком яркие при мягком солнечном свете.   
  
***   
  
Чарльз всё-таки смотрит, но не на человека, а на Эрика.   
Стоит, прислонившись к краю стола и скрестив руки на груди. Сжимает ошейник, пытаясь оттянуть, будто бы воротник. Бросает короткие взгляды то на пальцы Эрика, то на его губы. И думает, наверное, что так есть — жрать — могут только животные. Сам был бы не лучше.   
Эрик закрывает полупустую банку крышкой и ставит её на стол, слизывает крошки печенья и капли арахисового масла с губ. Улыбается Чарльзу. Тот не отвечает, сглатывает и отводит глаза.   
На другом конце комнаты, сидя в кресле под желтоватым светом от торшера, Шон включает радио, и тут же, извиняясь, приглушает громкий треск.   
Редж с пузатой бутылкой какого-то пойла подходит к Эрику и, кивая на Чарльза, почти светским тоном, словно о погоде, интересуется:   
— Его мы скоро убьём?   
— Убью я,— отвечает Эрик, делая ударение на последнем слове.   
— У меня к нему тоже счёты… — Редж отхлёбывает из бутылки, не отводя неприязненного взгляда от Чарльза.   
— У меня их больше, — даже если это не так, Эрик не хочет знать.   
Редж кривится, но не спорит.   
— К тому же, — рассудительным тоном продолжает Эрик, — у меня есть планы на него. Убью, когда профессор перестанет быть полезным. Или если в планах не найду ему… применения.   
Чарльз лишь хмурится и старательно поправляет манжету, когда о нём говорят, как о вещи.   
— Планы?   
— Сейчас не время рассказывать. И не при нём, конечно.   
— Ясно, — Редж цокает языком, делает ещё глоток из бутылки.   
Шум и треск меняют тональность, когда Шон крутит ручку радио, но так и не находит волну.   
Ангел, присев возле камина, переворачивает бронзовой кочергой угли. Они уже погасли, но люди зажигали камин не так давно — тепло ещё не ушло.   
— Будешь? — спрашивает Редж, протягивая бутылку. — Это дьявольски хорошее виски.   
Эрик колеблется, но всё-таки отрицательно качает головой. Они и так расслабились, забыв, где находятся: то ли от мысли, что раз до сих пор не пришли, люди сюда больше не заявятся, то ли уверовали в себя и свою силу. А сам он сейчас уже достаточно пьян хвойным воздухом, запахом древесины и кем-то рассыпанных по полу кофейных зёрен — свободой.   
  
***   
  
Свитер висит на нём, как мешок, но с виду самый тёплый из тех, что он нашёл в шкафу. Брюки подошли по размеру, а ботинки не жмут — Эрик переступает с ноги на ногу — тяжелее, чем тюремные, и он больше не ощущает ступнями каждый изъян полов.   
С ним в одном доме — Редж и Мортимер. Эрик просит Реджа поторопиться: тот разлёгся на заваленной одеждой кровати, им только не хватало здесь уснуть. Мортимер уже переоделся: выглядят странно, штаны велики и подкатаны снизу, а рукава свитера слишком коротки — чуть ниже локтей. Он пересчитывает купюры — нашёл где-то здесь — и прячет их в карман. Эрик закрывает на это глаза. Хозяева и вещей, и денег либо убрались отсюда, либо мертвы.   
На улице ждёт, присев на землю, Фред, которого оставили с человеком и Чарльзом. Человек стоит поодаль, Чарльз — рядом, и Фред пальцами стискивает его руку за запястье. Достаточно сильно, чтобы остались синяки. Эрик сжимает зубы, раздражаясь сам не зная, из-за чего.   
На стоянке только одна машина — грузовик. Пока человек прокручивает мотор, они выкидывают из обтянутого брезентом кузова деревянные ящики — в них, возможно, перевозили продукты.   
— Куда мы собираемся? — спрашивает Джейсон, со скепсисом наблюдая за всеми.   
— Сначала выберемся из леса, — говорит Эрик, отряхивая ладони.   
— Разумеется. Я не горю желанием ночевать здесь, — он усмехается.   
— Никто не горит. До темноты мы точно выедем на трассу, — по бликам на серой пелене неба понятно, что солнце ещё высоко. — А потом на юг, до Нью-Йорка, шестьдесят миль.   
Джейсон удивлённо приподнимает брови.   
— Севернее должны быть заброшенные шахты, — говорит Мортимер, и Ангел фыркает и мотает головой. Девушке, Эрик уверен, хотелось бы жить в месте, где можно было бы самое малое — хотя бы принимать горячую ванну. Конечно, она не в восторге от идеи.   
— Мы не собираемся прятаться от людей, — отвечает Эрик. — Забиваясь в норы, как крысы.   
Мортимер, соглашаясь, кивает и что-то бормочет под нос.   
— Мне не нравится, — кривится Редж. — Я бы вообще свалил отсюда, из страны. В Канаду. Там бы такой хрени со мной не случилось… Я и свалю.   
— Можешь прямо сейчас, — говорит Эрик. Мутант, который быстро двигается, мог быть полезен, даже больше, чем, например, Ангел с её крыльями, но Эрик не собирается никого удерживать.   
— В Нью-Йорке можно затеряться, — говорит Ангел. — Не то, что в каком-нибудь городке, где каждый друг с другом знаком, и все на виду.   
Редж смотрит на неё с еле уловимым презрением.   
— Я не с вами, — сообщает он. — Подвозить до трассы не надо.   
— Как знаешь, — Эрик пожимает плечами.   
Он не чувствует особого сожаления, когда Редж поднимает ладонь, прощаясь. Ему неохотно отвечают, скорее, из вежливости: они знакомы всего лишь пару часов, недостаточно для того, чтобы стать друзьями, и скоро друг друга забудут. Редж делает несколько шагов, как обычный человек, но ещё секунда — и его уже нет. Только с лязгом закрывается створка металлических ворот.   
— А вы правы, — после паузы говорит Джейсон. — Нью-Йорк. Я знаю одно место, островок в Ист-Ривер… Всё равно лучше не найдём.   
Чарльз выдыхает и словно собирается с мыслями, чтобы что-то сказать, но — Эрик ждёт некоторое время — молчит.   
Когда машину удаётся завести, Фред забирается внутрь первым. Под его весом грузовик чуть кренится назад и скрипит.   
— Хорошо, — вздыхает с облечением Эрик. Ещё осталось достаточно места.   
Мортимер и Шон забираются следом. Шон протягивает руку Ангел, чтобы помочь.   
— Я в кабине, — говорит Джейсон. — Там поместятся трое. Ты, — он кивает Эрику, — этот, как проводник, — смотрит на человека, — и я. Я умею водить. Я бы не доверил машину врагу.   
— Я не… — начинает человек.   
У человека не хватит храбрости попытаться их убить, но повод Эрику кажется недостаточно веским.   
— Поведёшь ты, — соглашается он. — Я хотел бы видеть профессора живым и целым.   
Он подталкивает Чарльза к кузову.   
— А если потеряем по дороге? — со смешком спрашивает Фред.   
— Случайно, — хмыкая, добавляет Мортимер.   
— Ага. Ехать-то будет, сидя с краю…   
— Я надеюсь, у вас хватит ума, — прерывает их Эрик, — не злить меня. Проследи за профессором, — просит он Алекса. Эрик заметил, как тот поморщился при словах Фреда — не пришлась по душе шутка.   
  
***   
  
— Он ушёл? — спрашивает Чарльз, когда Эрик проверяет, заглядывая в кузов, всё ли в порядке.   
Они останавливаются перед трассой, чтобы высадить человека. Здесь лесная дорога чуть поворачивает, и грузовик не виден из-за растущих вдоль неё густых низких елей.   
— Да, человек ушёл, — отвечает Эрик. — Удивительно волноваться о том, кто тебя сегодня уже не раз сдал.   
— Он говорил правду, просто не знал всё, — Чарльз сглатывает и быстро облизывает губы. Конечно, не просил ни у кого пить.   
— Всё в порядке? — Эрик обращается к остальным.   
— Да, — кивает Алекс.   
— Вроде того, — отвечает Шон.   
— Мы будем проезжать округ Уэстчестер, — снова говорит Чарльз.   
— И что?   
— Я знаю надёжное место.   
— И?   
— Сначала послушай. Я могу представить, что ты скажешь. Что врагам нельзя доверять, и ты считаешь меня врагом, но я не враг.   
— Хорошо… не враг, — Эрик вздыхает и облокачивается о бортик грузовика. Отрицательно машет головой, когда Мортимер предлагает Чарльза заткнуть. — Какое, по-твоему, надёжное место?   
— Мой дом.   
— Твой дом, — повторяет Эрик. Нелепое предложение, но он удерживается от насмешки: — Чем он хорош?   
— Он уединён и надёжен, там никто нас не потревожит.   
— И ты согласен туда привести нас? Этих уродцев, которых ты изучал?   
— Нет, — Чарльз оглядывается на других. — Я ни о ком так не думал…   
— Ты надеешься в своём доме как-то снять ошейник? — прерывает его Эрик. — Собираешься от нас, всех, избавиться? Или дом вообще не твой? Правительства? Что?   
— Эрик, — Чарльз наклонятся к нему. — Мой дом на самом деле — надёжное место…. и…   
— Что «и»?   
— Я скажу правду, я надеюсь, что Рейвен вернулась туда.   
— Выдуманная сестра, — терпеливо объясняет Эрик, хотя все и так это знают, — которая, по мнению профессора, смогла бы как-то облегчить его участь.   
— Пожалуйста, Эрик.   
— Мы ведь не воспользуется щедрым предложением нашего «не врага»? — спрашивает Эрик, и видит сомнение только на лице Ангел. — Прости, Чарльз, что не можем принять твоё нелепое предложение, — говорит он с усмешкой, но тут же прикусывает язык. Впервые назвал Чарльза по имени вслух. Но тот, похоже, не заметил.   
Чарльз, не ответив, поджимает губы и откидывается назад.   
Прежде чем закрыть кузов, Эрик всё-таки просит Алекса дать Чарльзу воды.   
  
***   
  
Ангел спрыгивает на землю, поправляет куртку, и идёт к туалету, втягивая голову и оглядываясь по сторонам.   
— Похоже, мы заправимся нескоро, — говорит Эрик остальным. Отсюда им не видно. Он не открыл кузов полностью, да и Джейсон постарался поставить грузовик так, чтобы никто ненароком не заглянул внутрь. — На заправке много машин.   
Он сказал бы — слишком. Машин, забитых вещами, и людей. Семьи. Будто бы ноябрь — лучшее время для отпусков или переездов.   
Ангел проходит мимо двух спорящих мужчин. Одного из них, судя по одежде, работника заправки, задевает локтем, но на неё не обращают внимания. Никто не обращает, несмотря на мужские куртку и ботинки не по размеру и грязные волосы, собранные в хвост.   
Эрик видит, как из магазина выходит Джейсон и быстрым шагом направляется к ним. Он собирался купить сигареты, но в руках сжимает только газету. Его лицо перекошено. Он нервозно кивает Эрику, но не подходит к нему и громко хлопает дверью, забравшись в кабину.   
— Что? — спрашивает Эрик, подходя к нему сам и садясь со своей стороны.   
— Они бегут из Нью-Йорка, пока мы туда прёмся, — выплёвывает Джейсон. Он машет перед собой газетой, и Эрик перехватывает её. — Да сам смотри, — говорит Джейсон, разжимая пальцы.   
Эрик разворачивает газету. Он выхватывает отдельные слова и предложения: военное положение — ядерный удар — военные базы — Вашингтон. Чарльз как-то рассказывал об обострившемся конфликте между Штатами и Союзом, Эрик не очень внимательно слушал, война — естественное для человечества состояние.   
— У нас просто прибавилось проблем, — говорит Эрик. Он не спрашивал у мутантов и не знает: возможно, кто-то из них родился в Вашингтоне или жил там. В город, до которого достали советские ракеты, уже не получится вернуться. Эрик возвращает газету Джейсону и выходит из кабины. Лучше рассказать всем о том, что случилось, не теряя времени.   
  
***   
  
— Если кто-то хочет уйти прямо сейчас… Пожалуйста, — Эрик прячет руки в карманах. — Или позвонить домой, семье?   
Алекс отворачивается, а Мортимер бормочет под нос: «Пусть бы сдохли…». Понятно.   
— Можно?   
Шон, сгибаясь, пробирается к выходу.   
— Только без лишнего. С кем ты и где ты, никому не нужно знать.   
— Ага, — отвечает Шон. Он замирает на месте, чтобы пропустить машину, въезжающую на стоянку. На заднем сиденье в окно смотрит ребёнок, скользит по ним безразличным взглядом, не видит их или видит что-то другое — Эрик не уточнял у Джейсона, какую именно иллюзию тот создал.   
— Кто-нибудь ещё? Друзья? Семья? — спрашивает Эрик, и Чарльз прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Кроме профессора Ксавьера. Он, разумеется, ни в коем случае никуда не будет звонить.   
Эрик впервые замечает, как в глазах Чарльза вспыхивает злость. Он на самом деле на что-то рассчитывал? Он вроде не так глуп.   
— Есть идеи, куда нам ехать? Кроме Нью-Йорка. И любых других крупных городов, — они стали бы отличной целью и сложились бы, как карточные домики, от ударной волны.   
— Тот… Редж, — неуверенно говорит Ангел, — упоминал шахты…   
Эрику не нравятся эта идея. Он бы предпочёл более близкое к цивилизации место, где можно было бы снять в банке деньги и купить билет на самолёт, например. Он не отказался от Аргентины, и от Клауса Шмидта, и от собственной мести. Месть, как монету, нельзя выкинуть на помойку. Эрик сжимает руки в карманах брюк в кулаки, ногти впиваются в ладони до боли, и ярость тускнеет, монета — всего лишь вещь. И разум подсказывает, что сейчас вряд ли можно так просто снять деньги в банке, а самолёт проще угнать.   
— Есть другой вариант, кроме шахт? — всё равно спрашивает он.   
— А что, если… — начинает Ангел. Эрик ждёт, но без толку. Она молчит, как и остальные.   
Кажется, что способность трезво мыслить сохранил только он сам.   
— К сожалению, я первый день в этой стране, — говорит Эрик. Он покачивается с пятки на носок.   
Чарльз напряжённо хмурится и набирает в лёгкие воздух, будто набирается смелости что-то сказать.   
— Первый день — не под землёй, разумеется. Я могу сделать не лучший выбор, — продолжает Эрик. — Кто-нибудь хочет предложить? Кроме профессора Ксавьера, который всё никак не решится снова пригласить нас в свой дом.   
Они встречаются с ним глазами. Эрик хочет посмотреть, как Чарльз наконец-то выйдет из себя, но тот, не отводя взгляда, спокойно говорит:   
— Да. Снова пригласить. Я уверен, ты беспокоишься о безопасности. Своей и… своих людей. В моём доме есть бомбоубежище, его построил отчим на случай ядерной войны…   
— Хватит.   
— И электричество. И горячая вода. И еда, конечно, — твердит Чарльз. — Там… там тепло.   
— Ты удивительно настойчив.   
— Там, что ли, засада, — Мортимер высказывает предположение, и Чарльз устало закрывает глаза.   
— Даже если там будет засада, вы убьёте меня раньше, чем люди меня спасут. Я не похож на самоубийцу, ведь правда?   
— И он бы подставил этим людей, — добавляет Алекс, до этого больше предпочитавший молчать. — Потому что мы…   
— Убьём их раньше? — подсказывает Эрик.   
— Ну да, — Алекс отвечает без особого восторга. — А зачем он так хочет туда, можем узнать прямо там. Его сестра или кто-то другой... Или штука, которая отключает ошейник. Мы ведь осмотрим его дом. Не мне решать, но я, в общем-то, не против.   
— Я тоже, — вторит ему Ангел.   
Эрик замечает, как Чарльз облегчённо вздыхает. Пока рано.   
— Хорошо, Ксавьер. Только придумай ещё какой-нибудь довод. Для меня. Кроме электричества и горячей воды. Если он будет достаточно весомым, мы поедем.   
— В доме остались мои записи, — отвечает Чарльз, не раздумывая, — которые я делал в тюрьме, и копии некоторых документов. Я собирал, если можно так сказать, досье.   
— На нас?   
— В том числе, но… — Чарльз осекается.   
Лучше бы молчал. Почти добился того, чего хотел, и сам же теперь всё испортил.   
— Зачем мне досье на тех, кто со мной? Я могу обо всём у них спросить и так. Верно? — Эрик обращается к Ангел, и та растерянно кивает. — Или в твоих грёбаных записях тайны, которые ты выудил из наших голов?   
Замечательно просто. Чарльз, наверное, знает о нём всё: о матери, и о Шмидте, об убийствах и планах, и даже о банковых счетах. И да, Чарльз, сейчас похож на самоубийцу. Эрик цедит сквозь зубы:   
— Фред, у тебя много интересных тайн? — Лицо Фреда искажается гримасой. — Оставим их при тебе.   
— Эрик…   
— А те, кто ушёл, меня не интересуют, — с пренебрежением говорит он, — и досье на них.   
— Ещё на нескольких мутантов, Эрик, которых не было в тюрьме.   
— Не было в тюрьме? — усмехается он. — Ты имеешь в виду «пока ещё не было в тюрьме»? Уже практиковался с машиной… Церебро?   
— Нет, — Чарльз качает головой. — Не Церебро. Я не собирался использовать Церебро против мутантов. Ты не так понял. Они…   
— Заткни пасть, — неожиданно шипит Фред.   
Он отталкивает Мортимера, делает выпад и хватает Чарльза за запястье, и Эрик не успевает понять, что произошло. Он слышит хруст, и Чарльз вскрикивает, и разом становится белым, как полотно.   
Кто-то шепчет «О, господи», Эрик смотрит на Фреда, и тот дёргается назад.   
Они обойдутся без этого тупого урода.   
— Стой, — Чарльз наклоняется к Эрику, сжимает его плечо пальцами здоровой руки, говорит: — Не трогай его.   
Что за дерьмо.   
— Те мутанты… которых не было в тюрьме… — Чарльз спятил, если сразу после того, как ему сломали руку, продолжает этот разговор. — У меня есть досье, в том числе, на Клауса Шмидта.   
  
***   
  
— Если сейчас его зовут Себастьян Шоу, — Эрик повторяет про себя это имя. Имя доктора Шмидта, если Чарльз не соврал. — И в ЦРУ, по твоим словам, не знали о его прошлом... То как ты узнал, что он — Клаус Шмидт?   
Вокруг — тонны стали, под порывами ветра скрепят и протяжно стонут, и, может, для кого-то это немного жутко. Джейсон прибавляет газа, чтобы проехать мост быстрей.   
— Я видел его. Не думаю, что мне нужно скрывать, ты и так догадываешься, — отвечает Чарльз. — Я видел его в твоих мыслях.   
Видел. Эрик не сомневался.   
И знает всё об Эрике, и может использовать в своих интересах.   
Чёрт с ним.   
Чарльз через силу улыбается. Ему, должно быть, больно: запястье распухло и выглядит неважно, и Чарльзу нужно в больницу.   
— Он не изменился. Не постарел, я имею в виду. В ЦРУ пока не знали, какие у Шоу, как мутанта, способности…   
— Не знали, но следили, как за мутантом?   
— С ним была женщина, которая превращалась в алмаз. Мутант с красной кожей, который перемещался в пространстве. Телепортация. И ещё один, который управлял ветром… А о Шоу агенты собирались всё выяснить после того, как… захватят… — Чарльз стискивает зубы и закрывает глаза.   
Мост заканчивается; металлическое дребезжание, шквалистый ветер и грязный речной запах остаются позади. Они проезжают мимо аккуратных домиков, у некоторых забиты окна, и нигде не видно людей.   
— Мы должны съехать с трассы на первом повороте, и повернуть налево, — говорит Чарльз. Джейсон никак не реагирует, но Эрик уверен — всё слышал.   
— По дороге есть больница?   
— Да, — удивлённо отвечает Чарльз. — Должна быть...   
Джейсон бросает на Эрика быстрый взгляд:   
— Ты собираешься туда заехать из-за него?.. Зачем?   
— Это не займёт много времени, — и даже если это не так. — Сейчас он мне нужен… целым.   
А если и захочет что-то ему сломать, сделает это сам.   
Джейсон некоторое время молчит.   
— Как знаешь. Если это будет недолго. А свидетели…   
— Свидетели твои.   
— Если вы собираетесь убивать… — дыхание Чарльза короткое и поверхностное, а голос предательски дрожит. — Мне не надо в больницу.   
— Твои гримасы от боли говорят о другом. Твоё геройство глупо. А твоё мнение никому здесь не сдалось.   
Эрик видит столь упрямое выражение на лице Чарльза, что верит сразу — Чарльз сделает всё, чтобы не попасть в больницу.   
— Мы не будем убивать. Джейсон подправит воспоминания. Трупы — тоже ненужные следы, — всё-таки объясняет Эрик. — Трупы по дороге нам не нужны, — повторяет он, глядя, как кадык ходит на шее Чарльза, когда тот сглатывает. Эрик протягивая руку к блестящей металлической ленте, и Чарльз задерживает дыхание. — Я просто… подниму твой ворот.   
  
***   
  
Чарльз отчётливо стучит зубами. Не от страха: окно со стороны водителя наполовину открыто, их обдувает остывшим вечерним ветром, и на Чарльза в бледно-голубой рубашке даже холодно смотреть.   
Джейсон, сбавив скорость, съезжает на обочину. Не заглушая мотор, достаёт из пачки сигарету — нашёл где-то в больнице, — наверное, поэтому сейчас так спокойно ждёт, пока Чарльз, прищуриваясь, вглядывается в освещённый фарами указатель.   
— Сейчас направо, пожалуйста... Три мили, и мы будем дома.   
— Не дождусь, — фыркает Джейсон, выпуская дым через усы.   
Когда грузовик трогается с места, Эрик наклоняется к Чарльзу:   
— Я надеюсь, что «дома» нас не ждут сюрпризы. Я надеюсь найти там всё, о чём ты говорил. Ты же понимаешь, что будет, если ты мне соврал?   
— Ты меня убьёшь, — отвечает Чарльз. — Ты уже обещал меня убить, болезненно и совсем не быстро. И если я всё равно умру — так чего мне бояться? — Уголок его губ чуть заметно дёргается. — Или ты уже изменил планы? Ты говорил, что я тебе зачем-то нужен, и я могу поверить в это. Ты отвёз меня в больницу, позволил вправить вывих и даже вколоть обезболивающее.   
Если Чарльз хотел задеть его или вывести из себя, у него не получилось.   
— Изменил, — Эрик шепчет ему на ухо, про себя отмечая, что Чарльз не отодвигается, от Эрика тепло, наверное, а волосы Чарльз пропахли сигаретным дымом. — Живым ты будешь более полезен, чем мёртвым. Но, поверь, если ты меня обманул, я пошлю пользу к чёртовой матери. А перед смертью я тебе сломаю это запястье, и не только его.   
Чарльз немного отстраняется и смотрит на Эрика.   
— Ты мне расскажешь о своих планах?   
— Конечно. Скоро.   
  
***   
  
— Как замок, — говорит Ангел.   
Дом кажется огромным; возможно, больше, чем есть на самом деле, из-за тёмных окон и желтоватого лунного света, скользящего вниз по стенам.   
— Джейсон и Ангел, ждите здесь. Шон и Алекс, обойдите дом с левой стороны. Остальные за мной. Направо.   
Он сжимает Чарльза за предплечье и тянет за собой. Он всё-таки свернёт ему шею, если что-то пойдёт не так.   
Они оставили грузовик, не доехав до дома, а выключили фары ещё раньше, чтобы не выдать себя. Если здесь всё будет хорошо, то, когда рассветёт, они осмотрят местность, а потом пригонят и спрячут машину.   
Где-то позади дома Эрик чувствует громаду стали — всё ближе, с каждым быстрым шагом, он не может понять, что это. Чарльз спотыкается, и Эрик придерживает его за руку, не давая упасть.   
Они останавливаются, обойдя дом. Фред, запыхавшийся, дышит тяжело и очень громко в ночной тишине. С другой стороны показываются Алекс и Шон, кивают — всё нормально.   
Вдали — большее сооружение округлой формы.   
— Антенна, — вполголоса объясняет Чарльз: всего лишь проследил за взглядом, а не прочёл мысли, как показалось было. Каждую секунду Эрик ожидает подвоха. — Усиливает радиосигналы.   
— Понятно.   
— Здесь есть телевизор? — неожиданно спрашивает Шон.   
— Да, конечно, Шон, — отвечает Чарльз.   
Не тот вопрос, который их должен волновать в первую очередь.   
Эрик хочет осмотреть дом утром, когда не нужно будет включать свет. Они привлекут светом внимание, даже если задёрнут шторы или будут использовать только фонари. Но он не хочет никого заставлять ночевать на улице, и, если на то пошло, внимание они бы уже давно привлекли и так.   
Он сжимает медную дверную ручку, ощущает стальную сердцевину входного замка.   
— Если вы встретите здесь женщину… — говорит Эрик. Он слабо в это верит, но не исключает такую возможность.   
— Её зовут Рейвен, и она может изменять внешность, выглядеть по-другому, и даже мужчиной, — торопливо объясняет Чарльз. — Это её способность.   
— Хорошо. «Рейвен», — устало вздыхает Эрик. — Если вы встретите здесь… кого-нибудь, сначала спросите его имя.   
Внутри темно, сыро и холодно, помещения явно давно не отапливались, и вряд ли девушку, если бы она жила тут, это устроило. И Чарльз — судя по его вдруг ставшему блёклым и неживым голосу — наверняка, тоже думает об этом.   
— Фонарь в верхнем ящике комода, — говорит Чарльз. — Нужно спуститься в подвал. Я помогу включить свет и разобраться с отоплением.   
  
***   
  
В доме кроме них никого нет, но в спальне этой «Рейвен», когда Чарльз открывает шкаф, Эрик видит женскую одежду. Да и на зеркале стоят несколько запыленных флакончиков духов и какие-то тюбики, наверное, с кремами. Похоже, здесь на самом деле жила девушка.   
***   
  
— Я спрятал фотографии вместе с записями, — говорит Чарльз. — Я могу показать тебе всё…   
Эрик кивает.   
— Прямо сейчас.   
Уже далеко за полночь, и все, кроме них, разошлись спать, но Эрик всё равно собирается этой ночью бодрствовать. Кто-то должен.   
Они возвращаются на первый этаж — в гостиную. Эрик, стоя за спиной Чарльза и скрестив на груди руки, ждёт. Чарльз, как назло, долго возится. Эрик позволяет ему задумываться и медленно поворачивать диск кодового замка, хотя мог бы сам и без всяких усилий отодвинуть стальные запоры.   
Чарльз достаёт бумажный пакет и картонные папки. Внутри сейфа остаются лежать деньги — небольшая пачка сложенных пополам купюр — и пистолет. Эрик делает вид, что его не заметил.   
Документы на дом. «Чарльз Френсис Ксавьер». Хоть в чём-то можно быть уверенным.   
Записи — белые листы, исписанные аккуратным почерком. Эрику бросается в глаза собственное имя, но он удерживается от того, чтобы прочесть прямо сейчас. Завтра будет время. Не в продолжение этого бесконечного дня. И что, если честно, он о себе ещё не знал? Только то, что о нём думал Чарльз.   
Он откладывает папку и открывает другие, задерживая дыхание, одну за другой. Пролистывает страницы. Узнаёт некоторые имена. К кое-каким листам скрепками прикреплены фотографии, и Эрик сначала видит лицо доктора Шмидта, а только потом читает: «Себастьян Шоу».   
Эрик медленно выдыхает — Чарльз и здесь не обманул — и кладёт папку от остальных в сторону.   
В бумажном пакете — фотографии.   
— Это Рейвен. Я спрятал их, когда она попала в тюрьму.   
— Есть ли какие-нибудь документы? — спрашивает Эрик, доставая и веером раскладывая снимки на столе.   
— Документы?   
— То, что подтвердило бы существование твоей «сестры».   
Девушка может быть подругой Чарльза. Любовницей. Кем угодно. Он хочет поверить. Он даже готов выслушать Чарльза, спокойно и внимательно, и разобраться.   
Эрик подходит к бару, берёт виски и один стакан. Он мог бы предложить выпить Чарльзу, но тот ничего не ел, самое малое, день.   
— Нет. У меня нет документов. Она мне не родная сестра. И… — Чарльз присаживается на край кресла и растерянно трёт лоб ладонью.   
— Кто она тебе?   
— В детстве я встретил её на кухне…   
— Достаточно, — женщина, которая жила в доме, не была Чарльзу сестрой, и он в этом признался только тогда, когда Эрик потребовал доказательств. Иначе врал бы и дальше. А в том, что её никогда не было в тюрьме для мутантов, Эрик больше не сомневался. — У тебя никогда не было сестры. Но это неважно. У тебя её не будет.   
Эрик садится в кресло напротив Чарльз, плескает в стакан виски и отставляет бутылку. Она глухо ударяется толстым стеклянным дном о пол. Он, наклоняясь, берёт со стола папку с досье на Шмидта. Себастьяна Шоу.   
— Возможно, Рейвен решила, что возвращаться сюда небезопасно, — продолжает Чарльз. — Возможно, у неё были другие причины.   
Эрик раскрывает на колене папку и, закрывая глаза — он чертовки давно не пил виски — делает глоток. Оно обжигает горло, тепло растекается по телу.   
— Её бы не успели перевести в другое место. Скорее всего, она приняла облик мужчины. Возможно, чувствовала себя так более комфортно. Ты можешь описать тех, кого освободил?   
Эрик больше не хочет слушать Чарльза.   
— Как ты достал фотографию Шмидта?   
— Что?.. Фотографию? Это было достаточно просто. Я имел доступ к негативам.   
Чарльз знал о нём всё, и точно знал, что использовать, — напоминает себе Эрик. Чарльз работал на людей. Чарльз не был одет в тюремную робу, как другие заключённые. Как он оказался в камере? И когда? И был ли он, вообще, заключённым?   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе о своих планах? — спрашивает Эрик.   
— Сейчас? — Чарльз удивлённо приподнимает, но тут же кивает. — Да, конечно, Эрик.   
— У людей есть машина, с помощью которой они могут нас искать. Церебро. Мы же не можем этого допустить, верно? Ты расскажешь всё, что знаешь, и я уверен, ты многое знаешь, Чарльз Ксавьер, — говорит Эрик. Чарльз внимательно за ним наблюдает. — А потом?.. А потом мы сами будем искать мутантов. Не для того, чтобы их засунуть в тюрьму. А для того, чтобы объединить. Против людей. Шмидта я тоже найду. Чтобы убить.   
— Церебро может управлять телепат… Ты собираешь найти другого или…   
— Снять с тебя ошейник, — подсказывает Эрик. Чарльз не выглядит довольным. Он смотрит с опаской. И правильно. — Но, разумеется, сначала Джейсон изменит тебе воспоминания. Сегодня я следил за ним.   
Чарльз молчит и сжимает губы, и Эрик с интересом ждёт его реакцию.   
— Со мной он не сможет. Я не обычный человек… — в конце концов говорит Чарльз. — Я всё вспомню. Это плохая идея, Эрик.   
— Мы попробуем.   
— Что-то поможет мне вспомнить. Я прочту ваши мысли…   
— Над этим я подумаю. Спасибо за помощь.   
— Это плохая идея, — глухо повторяет Чарльз. — Не надо.   
— И ты наконец-то избавишь меня от разговоров об этой Рейвен.   
— Не надо, — шёпотом просит Чарльз. — Я помогу тебе так.   
— Я не прошу твоей помощи. Я собираюсь использовать тебя и твои способности. И эту машину. Людям ты мог помогать по своему желанию. А я у тебя ничего не буду спрашивать, — Эрик начинает раздражаться. Он чертовски устал. — Тебе нужно поспать. И мне тоже.   
— Пожалуйста, — настойчиво повторяет Чарльз. — Не делай этого. Ты можешь мне доверять.   
У Эрика нет причин это делать.   
  
***   
  
Он отводит Чарльза в свободную гостевую спальню на втором этаже, в собственной позволяет только забрать вещи, чтобы переодеться.   
— Боишься, что в моей спальне спрятан вход в тайный тоннель? — усмехается Чарльз. Он аккуратно кладёт стопку одежды на покрывало и поправляет рукав тёплого шерстяного свитера. Новые ботинки опускает на ковёр и, наступая на задники, стаскивает с ног старые. Шнурков нет. Как не было и ремня в брюках. Сняли, чтобы не повесился. Всё-таки был заключённым?   
— Надеюсь, тебя не нужно привязывать?   
— Нет, — Чарльз криво улыбается, — давай обойдёмся без этого. Я не сбегу.   
— Даже не пытайся.   
— Да, я уже понял, — Чарльз наклоняет голову набок, — забудешь о своих планах, и перед смертью что-нибудь мне сломаешь, — он расстегивает пальцами здоровой руки пуговицы на рубашке, и Эрик разворачивается к двери. — Тоже спать?   
— А как же.   
— Какую спальню ты выбрал?   
— Я ещё не выбрал, — Эрик сдерживает улыбку. Неужели Чарльз думает, что эта информация ему как-то поможет сбежать. Он даже не откроет дверь — с ключом или без, после того, как её закроет Эрик.   
— Спокойной ночи, Эрик.   
Выходя из комнаты, он чувствует спиной взгляд Чарльза.   
Вернувшись в гостиную, Эрик прячет ключ от ошейника рядом с оружием и деньгами в сейф и вплавляет дверцу в каркас. Теперь это — надёжное место.   
Эрик выключает лампу и вытягивается на диване, одну руку заводит за голову, а в другой вертит фонарь, надеясь, что щелчки и вспышки света не дадут заснуть, но глаза против воли слипаются. Он, кажется, прожил за этот бесконечный день целую жизнь, и больше всего хочет спать, и почти сдаётся сну, когда длинный протяжный скрип выводит его из дрёмы.   
Сверху и снаружи.   
Будто от ветра открывается окно.   
Эрик вскакивает с дивана, чертыхается, роняет фонарь на пол, и в темноте разбивает плечо о дверной косяк. Звук удара о землю и приглушённый вскрик. Второй этаж не испугал Чарльза. Прыгнул. Какого чёрта Эрик об этом не подумал раньше.   
Он выскакивает на улицу. Направо. Спальня должна быть с этой стороны.   
Глаза уже привыкли к темноте. Свернув за угол, он сразу видит Чарльза: тот сидит на корточках на земле спиной к нему и только пробует подняться. Эрик останавливается и, упёршись ладонями в колени, спокойно восстанавливает дыхание. Не опоздал. Чарльз, похоже, его не заметил, что-то бормочет, поднимается с земли, и, прихрамывая, делает шаг.   
— Подвернул ногу?   
Чарльз замирает.   
Эрик не думает к нему подходить. Он вытягивает вперёд руку и сжимает её в кулак. Чарльз задушено хрипит и дёргается, оттягивает ворот свитера, хватается за ошейник, пятится и судорожно всхлипывает. Эрик то сильнее сжимает металл на его шее, то отпускает, чтобы Чарльз сделал вдох, и тянет к себе рывками, и Чарльз наконец-то падает, не удержавшись на ногах. Эрик протаскивает его по промозглой земле ещё самую малость, чтобы не сломать ни ошейник, ни шею.   
  
***   
  
Утром на покрытой тонкой коркой льда пожелтевшей траве Эрик ясно видит оставленные ими ночью следы и даже может сосчитать, сколько здесь отпечатков обуви. Случайные прохожие вряд ли заметят, не будут столь же внимательны. Если, конечно, предположить, что здесь, в уединённом месте, таких можно встретить. А неслучайные — которые выследят или явятся, чтобы проверить дом Чарльза — всё равно заглянут внутрь, и это будет ошибкой, последней в их никчемной жизни.   
Эрик выдыхает облачко пара на ладони и трёт их. Переступает с ноги на ногу, стараясь не стоять на месте — в ботинках холодно, а больших пальцев, когда шевелит ими, он уже не чувствует.   
  
***   
  
— Что с грузовиком? — первым делом спрашивает Джейсон, когда Эрик возвращается в дом.   
— Разобрался.   
Уже все проснулись. В гостиной работает телевизор. В новостях, отмечает Эрик, говорят о компромиссах, национальных интересах и Вене. Джейсон смотрит его, развалившись на диване, и курит, стряхивая пепел в лежащую на коленях пепельницу, а Алекс сидит в кресле и не отрывает от Эрика внимательного хмурого взгляда.   
Из кухни доносятся голоса, а ноздри раздражает запах жареных яиц и хлеба. Когда Эрик туда заходит, Шон кивает ему и машет рукой в сторону сковороды.   
— Мы приготовили и на тебя. Хлеб, правда...   
— Был, как камень… — заканчивает за него Ангел.   
Она, сидя за столом, допивает чай. Переоделась в короткую юбку и чёрно-белый полосатый свитер — видимо, нашла в спальне «Рейвен». А волосы выглядят чистыми, и впервые Ангел похожа на девушку, а не на оборванку.   
— Но есть ещё галеты, — говорит Шон.   
— Хорошо. Спасибо.   
Эрик перенёс их ночью из бомбоубежища, оставив там только то, что Чарльз не смог бы открыть голыми руками, или зубами.   
— А чая здесь несколько сортов, кстати, — продолжает Шон. — Заварили самый обычный… Мы не то, чтобы здесь копались… — вдруг оправдывается он. — Чай стоит на видном месте.   
Эрик достаёт себе с полки чашку. Сверху — со второго этажа или чердака — раздаётся грохот, и Эрик морщится. Его бы не обрадовало, если бы они разнесли этот дом. Этот дом не их, как бы там ни было.   
— А, кстати… — Шон откашливается. — Непонятно, где профессор Ксавьер…   
— Ты хочешь с ним поговорить?   
Чай уже остывший. Сделав глоток, Эрик отставляет чашку и берёт вилку. Яичницу сначала стоит разделить на две части. Он не съест всю.   
— Нет, вообще-то. Только вот… Я спал как убитый. Но зелёный сказал мне, что ночью слышал какие-то звуки… Вопли, что ли…   
— Зелёный? Мортимер? Прямо так и сказал?   
— Ага, прямо так.   
— Он преувеличил, — Чарльз не кричал; Эрик не сделал ничего, что заставило бы его кричать. А Мортимер не только склонен преувеличивать, но и труслив, раз не проверил, что происходит. — Ксавьер жив, и в безопасном месте.   
По иронии, самом безопасном в этом доме.   
  
***   
  
— Хорошо спалось?   
— Не так уж и плохо, — отвечает Чарльз. — Быть может, спать на полу было излишне жёстко… но я нашёл одеяла.   
На полу, на самом деле, лежит пара скомканных одеял. Эрик уверен, что Чарльз бы аккуратно их сложил или спрятал, но не успел и подскочил на ноги лишь тогда, когда услышал, как открывается дверь.   
— Жаль, отчим не оставил здесь подушки или матрас… К тому же, Эрик, ты скажешь, что я сам виноват.   
— Именно. Так, — Эрик ставит стулья напротив друг друга и, за спинку отодвинув один чуть дальше, тяжело опускается на него. — Ты сам виноват.   
— Но спасибо, что хоть оставил меня в живых, — с холодной насмешкой говорит Чарльз.   
— Да не за что, — в тон ему отвечает Эрик и церемонно указывает на второй стул.   
Но Чарльз продолжает стоять, сложив на груди руки, и неотрывно следит за медным подносом, который плавно и бесшумно опускается к его ногам.   
— И знаешь… — Чарльз сглатывает; ночью на шее выше воротника было всего лишь покраснение, а сейчас виднеются уродливые кровоподтёки. — Если бы у меня была возможность всё переиграть… я снова попытался бы сбежать.   
— Прекрасно, — Эрик вздыхает. — Переиграть не получится. И другого шанса у тебя не будет. Ты отсюда не выйдешь живым или выйдешь… уже совершенно другим.   
Эрик очень надеется, что его слова выведут Чарльза из себя. Он хотел бы увидеть и страх, и ярость, и злость; не то, чтобы это доставило бы ему удовольствие… Но Чарльз лишь сужает глаза и передёргивает плечами.   
— Сядь, — приказывает Эрик. — Так тебе будет удобнее есть, — добавляет он мягче. — И ты не будешь смотреть на меня сверху вниз.   
Неясно, какой довод действует на Чарльза, но, к счастью, он не спорит. Он, порывисто наклоняясь, поднимает поднос с пола, делает пару шагов и садится на стул.   
— Возможно, ты привык к чему-то другому... — говорит Эрик.   
Чарльз отрицательно качает головой и поправляет съезжающий с колен поднос, садится удобней, берёт вилку перевязанной левой рукой, перекладывает её в правую, вертит. Точно умирает от голода, но старается этого не показывать. А как же, Чарльз же — вместилище хороших манер, и наблюдать за ним — Эрик усмехается — забавно.   
— Или тебе непременно нужно было принести нож? Не умеешь есть с одной вилкой?   
— Я был бы не против, если бы ты его принёс. И салфетку, кстати... Но это необязательно.   
Чарльз замолкает и проворно отделяет кусок яичницы; первый проглатывает, даже толком не прожевав, второй съедает уже медленнее, третий роняет с вилки и берёт с тарелки прямо пальцами, а последний запивает несколькими большими глотками чая, и Эрик рад, что не стал его подогревать и принёс остывшим.   
— Спасибо, — говорит Чарльз, когда заканчивает с завтраком, и кладёт вилку на пустую тарелку. — А ты сам спал? Или до утра ждал нападения? — спрашивает он и, фыркнув, неожиданно облизывает пальцы, с громким звуком (о каких только манерах думал Эрик?) обхватывает блестящими губами и посасывает. Будто забывая, что здесь он не один.   
Эрик медленно выдыхает.   
Чарльз, подняв на него глаза, застывает.   
— Я просто спросил… — Чарльз замолкает. В его взгляде проскальзывает странное выражение, Эрик не успевает понять какое: Чарльз отворачивается.   
Когда затянувшаяся пауза начинает давить, а воздух становится вязким и плотным, Эрик приглушённо, тише, чем хотел, спрашивает:   
— Тебе что-нибудь ещё нужно? Кроме салфетки... В следующий раз я её принесу.   
Чарльз некоторое время сжимает пальцами края подноса и смотрит в пустую тарелку.   
— Мыло, — он поднимает взгляд на Эрика. — Оказывается, здесь не хватает сущих пустяков. Я раньше не слишком много внимания уделял этому месту. Отчим сделал душ, и есть горячая вода, зубного порошка целая полка…   
— Мыло, — перебивает его Эрик. — Хорошо.   
— Полотенце… и, если можно… бритву.   
— Ясно. Бритву я принесу, но заберу, как только побреешься. При мне.   
— Я понимаю…   
Эрик поднимается с места. Чарльз с неохотой разжимает пальцы, когда поднос съезжает с его колен.   
— Ты не мог бы оставить чашку? Очень неудобно пить воду…   
— Нет, — отрезает Эрик. Отказывает, не объясняя причин. И так многое позволил — Чарльз слишком спокоен, не боится, и говорит с ним… как с приятелем. Эрик не в себе, если такое позволил, и, может, на самом деле стоит выспаться.   
  
***   
  
— Парни, Мортимер и Фред, нашли на чердаке мужскую одежду, — говорит Ангел Эрику, когда встречает его в холле. — Понятия не имею, чья… отчима этого профессора? Да неважно. Может, тебе подойдёт…   
— Ага. Я посмотрю.   
— Фред даже нашёл себе что-то, только перешил немного…   
— Он руками не только ломать умеет, — усмехаясь, замечает Эрик.   
В холле звонит телефон — резко и громко, и Ангел тянется к нему.   
— Не смей, — успевает сказать Эрик.   
— Он звонит не первый раз.   
— Кто-то из вас поднимал трубку?   
— Нет. Если…   
Первый раз Эрик не слышал. Там, внизу, хорошая звукоизоляция. Значит, сверху не услышат, например, и криков.   
— Если «что-то важное»? — пробует угадать Эрик, и по лицу Ангел понимает — почти. — Как ты собираешься представиться? Мисс Сальваторе? А как объяснить, почему здесь находишься? Сбежала из тюрьмы?   
Она отдёргивает руку от телефона, как от ядовитой змеи. Неужели сама не догадалась?   
Отрывистые резкие звуки стихают, и устанавливается тишина, только слышно, как на втором этаже скрипят половицы.   
— Не поднимай трубку. Если ты, если вы все, не в состоянии это сделать, скажите мне. Я обрежу провода.   
Он не хочет это делать. Связь с внешним миром важна, даже если сейчас никому никуда не нужно звонить. Но менее, чем безопасность, поэтому Эрик задумываться не станет.   
  
***   
  
Из аккуратной махровой стопки Эрик выбирает белое, самое большое полотенце. Мыло, которое он находит, без особого запаха. Зато шампунь пахнет хвоей, и, хоть Чарльз не просил, Эрик берёт и его тоже. В шкафчике над раковиной он достаёт бритву, и, держа в одной руке, раскрывает, чтобы проверить остроту. Нормально. Он захлопывает её с тихим щелчком и кладёт в стакан рядом с помазком. Стакан из алюминия, и в отличие от фарфоровой чашки его не удастся разбить. Эрик оставит Чарльзу. Его вряд ли отмоешь от мыла, и пить из него воду будет крайне неприятно.   
Возможно, стоит прихватить одеколон, и после раздумий Эрик забирает его с собой.   
Он оставляет вещи на стуле — Чарльз здесь, наверное, перед сном складывал одежду — и ложится на кровать. Вчера эту спальню никто не занял, хотя вряд ли можно сказать, что кто-то из них очень уважительно относится к хозяину дома. Эрик тоже не собирается в этой комнате оставаться, но глаза закрываются сами собой. Пара часов, которые он спал, — чертовски мало. Он сталкивает с ног ботинки, они почти бесшумно падают на ковер. Укрывается краем одеяла и, притягивая к себе, сминает подушку. Она еле уловимо пахнет хвоей, и Эрик думает, что здесь слишком много Чарльза.   
Кажется, он тотчас же проваливается в сон.   
  
***   
  
Подушка приглушает стон. Эрик, просыпаясь, последний раз толкается в матрас и, вздыхая, перекатывается на спину, тянется к стоящим на тумбочке часам. Они не ходят, но — Эрик смотрит в окно — судя по положению солнца, он спал недолго.   
Он вытягивается на кровати, сбивая ногами одеяло в ком. Эрик возбуждён, и чувствует разочарование, что сон уже не помнит. Он не хочет вставать, и, пожалуй, хочет продолжить. Он сжимает член через ткань брюк… последний раз он трахался — ещё до Женевы, и о той женщине всё уже выветрилось из памяти. Он долгое время пробыл в тюрьме, но его не беспокоило воздержание, он не думал о сексе, и ни разу не хотел помочь себе сам. Его на мгновение смущает — хотя Эрика сложно назвать застенчивым, — что это спальня Чарльза, но его ещё сильнее возбуждает любопытство: как Чарльз занимается сексом, как Чарльз дрочит, лёжа на этой кровати; он кажется таким правильным, пресным, и, наверное, трахался только с женщинами, в миссионерской позе и при выключенном свете; он кажется скучным, как аккуратно сложенные в шкафу пижамы, какие носят лишь такие, как он, скучные и правильные зануды. Но всё равно Эрик хотел бы посмотреть, как Чарльз занимается сексом. Он расстёгивает брюки, всё ещё думая о Чарльзе. Смущение смешивается с чувством неправильности происходящего, но к счастью, он слышит в коридоре Шона и Ангел; их голоса его отрезвляют.   
  
***   
  
Взбив мыло в пену, Чарльз отставляет стакан и, вздохнув, упирается ладонями о край раковины. Он некоторое время чего-то ждёт, а потом, оборачиваясь через плечо, с еле заметным раздражением спрашивает:   
— Ты ещё хочешь мне что-то сказать?   
— Нет, — отвечает Эрик. Несложно понять, к чему ведёт Чарльз. — Но я всё равно здесь останусь.   
— Ты считаешь, что я что-то сделаю с бритвой? Попытаюсь тебя убить?   
Эрик усмехается. Это было бы даже интересно, но он не будет рисковать, давая сейчас повод Чарльзу.   
— Или ты считаешь, что я покончу жизнь самоубийством?   
— Возможно. Сегодня ночью ты уже пытался. Когда спрыгнул с окна. Моя память не настолько короткая, Чарльз, — Эрик тяжело вздыхает. — Ладно. Если я тебя смущаю, представь, что ты в парикмахерской. А я сижу в соседнем кресле.   
На самом деле, Эрик стоит в дверном проёме в паре шагов от Чарльза, наблюдая за ним. Правила приличия, наверное, предписывают ему оставить Чарльза одного или отвернуться и хотя бы не смотреть так пристально. Но когда ему до них было дело?   
Чарльз, отвернувшись от Эрика, берёт помазок.   
— Ты мог бы на время вернуть сюда зеркало, или принести какое-нибудь другое, мне кажется, что у Рейвен было…   
— Обойдёшься без него, — отвечает Эрик. Зеркало — это чёртова уйма острых осколков, которые не может контролировать его сила. И… здесь не отель. Он больше не хочет ничего делать для Чарльза. — Если не сможешь сделать это сам, я помогу тебе. Сам — до первого пореза.   
Чарльз только передёргивает плечами. Он раскрывает бритву и смотрит в бетонную стену — на то место, где должно быть зеркало. Не из-за привычки — он не успел бы обзавестись ею, просидев здесь только утро и ночь. Пытается сосредоточиться, или отвлечься от Эрика.   
Оттянув кожу на скуле, Чарльз аккуратно и твёрдо проводит по щеке бритвой и, коротко вздохнув, смывает с неё пену. Предложение Эрика о помощи, похоже, унизило Чарльза, но придало ему уверенности и осторожности.   
Но во второй раз рука всё-таки дёргается. Чарльз откладывает бритву на край раковины и стирает полотенцем кровь с подбородка.   
Эрик делает шаг вперёд и забирает полотенце, сильнее прижимает Чарльза к раковине, когда тот дёргается и пытается отстраниться. Второй рукой Эрик берёт его за подбородок и, впиваясь пальцами в скользкую кожу, твёрдо поворачивает голову чуть вправо. Глаза Чарльза закрыты, между бровей пролегла глубокая складка, а губы плотно сжаты. Эрик смачивает край полотенца холодной водой и протирает неглубокий порез, а потом поднимает своей силой бритву и обмывает лезвие под краном. Чарльз резко выдыхает воздух сквозь зубы, когда оно касается щеки, и вскидывает вверх руку, но Эрик перехватывает её за запястье. Кажется, что пока бритва делает уверенные взмахи, Чарльз забывает дышать, и только когда Эрик поворачивает его голову влево, Чарльз дёргается в его руках. То, что они стоят слишком близко, было ошибкой Эрика. Может, Чарльз и не читает его мысли, но не может не чувствовать прижатый к своей пояснице твёрдый член. Что подумает Чарльз? Он подумает, что Эрика возбуждает власть над ним. Только власть, безразлично над кем. Был бы на его месте кто-то другой… Эрик морщится от предположения и, крепко удерживая Чарльза за подбородок, чуть откидывает назад его голову, обнажая шею, и задерживает дыхание, когда касается щекой и носом мягких волос Чарльза. Но лезвие так же легко и уверено скользит по коже, а металл вибрирует, словно от учащённого пульса.   
Закончив, Эрик быстро споласкивает и складывает бритву. Стоит отпустить остроту, но в голове ни одной мысли; кажется, что вся кровь отлила от неё к члену. Он даже не рад, что это всё наконец-то закончилось, потому что не знает, как разрушить неловкое молчание.   
Чарльз, не глядя на Эрика, поспешно раскручивает у одеколона крышку.   
Эрик, с трудом сохраняя терпение, наблюдает за ним. Единственное, что он хочет, — быстрее уйти отсюда, но стеклянный флакон он не может оставить Чарльзу.   
— Надеюсь, я ничего тебе не должен? — не оборачиваясь, глухо спрашивает Чарльз.   
У Эрика неприятно сжимается внутри. Он ни черта не понимает, к чему клонит Чарльз, и даже на ум приходит мысль: тот сейчас собирается завести беседу о том, что чувствовал и о чём думал пару минут назад Эрик, и почему всё ему нравилось больше, чем должно.   
Чарльз отставляет от себя флакон и небрежно указывает на него рукой.   
— Если я тебе что-то должен, — холодно говорит Чарльз, — за эти… парикмахерские услуги, ты можешь взять нужную сумму в сейфе, там есть деньги.   
  
***   
  
Вздохнув, Эрик упирается ладонью в край раковины. То, что, дроча, он представляет Чарльза, Эрик принимает как должное, и в фантазиях вновь с ним внизу в ванной комнате, прижимает его к раковине, слушая его прерывистое дыхание, и, удерживая за подбородок, смотрит в приоткрытые и блестящие от желания глаза, целует, только легко касаясь уголков губ. Эрик сильнее сжимает член. Как в кино — перед ним другой кадр: Чарльз нагнулся над раковиной, упёрся ладонями о стену, чтобы удержать равновесие, пока Эрик входит в него резкими толчками, но молчит, не стонет и не вскрикивает, не так, как хотел бы Эрик — фантазия его подводит, но ему хватает ещё пару движений, чтобы кончить.   
Эрик некоторое время тяжело дышит, потом раскручивает кран и усмехается своему отражению в зеркале. Это было… странно.   
Но он рад, что избавился, по крайней мере, на время, от мучавшего его напряжения и преследовавших мыслей.   
  
***   
  
Между ними — небольшое препятствие, маленький столик, принесённый Эриком для собственного же удобства. Всё это напоминает их тюремные встречи, и Эрику интересно, предполагал ли Чарльз хоть однажды, что поменяется с ним местами.   
— Ты расскажешь, как попал в камеру?   
— Так же, как и ты, — Чарльз спокоен и уверен. Сейчас больше, чем пару часов назад. — Выдал себя.   
— А именно?   
Чарльз думает над вопросом дольше, чем должен, если знает ответ, и достаточно, чтобы сочинить правдоподобную версию.   
— Говорил вслух о том, о чём мне никогда не рассказывали.   
Что-то в его тоне и нескладности самого ответа заставляет Эрика усомниться. Чарльз кажется исключительно осторожным и внимательным. Он бы не допустил так много ошибок, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. А единичные проще было бы списать на совпадение или недоразумение. Эрику однажды тоже показалось, что Чарльз прочёл его мысли, но он не придал этому значения.   
Хотя… конечно, с тюремным персоналом Чарльз общался намного больше, чем с Эриком.   
— Сколько дней ты провёл в камере?   
— Четыре или пять. Я не хочу называть точное число, так как могу ошибиться.   
Чарльз хмурится, когда Эрик достаёт из кармана и кладёт перед собой металлическую ручку.   
— Почему тебя не одели в тюремную одежду?   
— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — Чарльз поднимает на него глаза. — Возможно, потому что, — он пожимает плечами, — были заняты другим, или рассчитывали, что я буду с ними сотрудничать?   
— Или уже сотрудничал?   
— Нет, — сердито отвечает Чарльз.   
Он мог выдать себя и попасть в тюрьму раньше, чем Эрик, и ради привилегированного положения и освобождения предположить людям сотрудничество. Но во время бесед Эрик никогда не видел на Чарльзе ошейник, а люди побоялись бы доверять телепату. Эрик бы на их месте побоялся. Даже сейчас ему не нравится присутствие Джейсона, который что-то может изменить в его памяти. Тогда у людей должно было быть что-то, чем можно было контролировать Чарльза.   
Или кто-то. Эрик возвращается к версии Чарльза, в которой тот попал в камеру за четыре-пять дней до побега. Не сам выдал себя, а тот, кто был в курсе маленького секрета Чарльза. Рейвен. Если предложить, что она существовала.   
— Тебя выдала Рейвен? — спрашивает Эрик, внимательно наблюдая за ним.   
Лицо Чарльза застывает.   
— Нет, — отвечает он, глядя прямо в глаза. Непроницаемая маска.   
Эрик даёт ему шанс убедить, что мифическая сестра существовала, но Чарльз им не пользуется.   
— Когда в тюрьму попала Рейвен?   
— Около трёх месяцев назад.   
— Ты тогда работал на людей?   
— Нет.   
— Они тебя нашли сами?   
— Нет. То есть, да.   
— Да или нет? Отвечай конкретнее и быстрее.   
— Да. Я оказался в нужном месте и в нужное время, применил свои способности, чтобы мной заинтересовались… как тем, кто был бы полезен.   
— Чем ты мог быть полезен людям?   
— Они изучали мутации. Я профессор генетики… — начинает Чарльз.   
— Ты заинтересовал их своей мутацией?   
— Нет, — Чарльз сдвигает брови на переносице.   
— У них была машина, но не было телепата.   
— Они не знали, что я мутант.   
— Ты разговаривал с Рейвен, так же, как и со мной?   
— Да.   
— В той же камере?   
— Да.   
— Камеру прослушивали?   
— Да.   
— Рейвен выдала тебя при первой встрече?   
— Нет. Я предупредил её. С помощью телепатии.   
— Ты сразу согласился искать для людей других мутантов?   
— Что?.. Нет, — Чарльз мотает головой.   
— Не сразу?   
— Я. Никогда. Не соглашался, — раздельно произносит он.   
— Почему тебя не одели в тюремную робу?   
— Я не знаю… Ты уже спрашивал.   
— Когда тебя посадили в камеру?   
— Несколько дней до побега, — цедит Чарльз сквозь зубы.   
— Сколько мутантов ты нашёл с помощью Церебро?   
— Что?.. Я не… Я не делал этого.   
— Как выглядит Церебро?   
— Шлем, к которому подключены провода, и…   
— Сколько раз ты его надевал?   
— Нисколько.   
— Ты согласился искать мутантов взамен на своё освобождение?   
— Нет.   
— Освобождение Рейвен?   
— Нет. Я не соглашался. Нет.   
— Из-за денег?   
— Нет.   
— Из бескорыстного и чистого интереса к мутантам? Ведь с помощью людей мог познакомиться с массой любопытных мутаций…   
— Боже мой, нет. Я не соглашался, Эрик. Я уже говорил.   
— Хорошо. Кто сконструировал Церебро?   
— Хэнк Маккой, об этом тебе рассказал Этьен.   
— Машина может работать только с телепатами? Отвечай быстрее.   
— Да... По крайней мере, мне…   
— Во время создания Церебро ты её испытывал?   
— Нет. Неужели ты не слышал, что я говорил? — Чарльз судорожно сглатывает.   
У Эрика тоже пересохло в горле. Ему хочется пить, и стоит сходить поесть, прежде чем продолжить разговор.   
— Куда её отвезли? — задаёт он последний вопрос.   
Чарльз отвечает:   
— Я не знаю.   
Сбить и запутать его не получилось, а волнение выдаёт только покрывшая лоб испарина.   
  
***   
  
На тумбочке в спальне Рейвен — пара позапрошлогодних журналов. Один из них — заложен на страничке с гороскопом. Нигде не видно чемоданов или дорожных сумок. В прошлый раз Эрика смутило, но не обратил внимания, что в шкафу было немного вещей. Ещё до того, как часть забрала Ангел.   
На следующей встрече с Чарльзом, в этот же день, Эрик первым делом спрашивает:   
— Рейвен в последнее время не жила в этом доме?   
— В последнее время мы жили в Оксфорде.   
— Чему Рейвен училась в Оксфорде? — В её спальне Эрик не заметил ничего, что относилось бы к учебе. В отличие от спальни Чарльза.   
— Она жила там из-за меня. Она не училась в университете.   
— Почему?   
— Она не хотела, у неё не было склонности к науке. Я ничего ей не навязывал.   
Эрик прикусывает кончик ручки и оглядывает Чарльза.   
— Какой у неё знак зодиака?   
— Прости? Что?   
— Знак зодиака.   
— Она не очень интересовалась... — Чарльз напряжённо хмурится.   
— Но читала гороскопы, могла делиться прогнозами… Произносила вслух. Вспомни, Ксавьер.   
— Телец… вроде бы… — отвечает Чарльз после паузы.   
— Ты читал мысли Рейвен?   
— Нет.   
— Почему?   
— Я дал ей слово.   
— И что?   
— Я его держу, если ты понимаешь, что это значит.   
Похоже, для него это на самом деле важно. Замечательно.   
— Понимаю… Рейвен с кем-нибудь встречалась?   
— Встречалась? — Чарльз теряется. — Я не вмешивался в её личную жизнь.   
— Никогда не интересовался… её фантазиями?   
— Я дал ей слово, — повторяет Чарльз и морщится.   
— И никогда не было любопытно? — Эрик усмехается. Ему сложно в это поверить.   
— Нет. Я знаю о людях то, что никогда бы не хотел знать.   
Эрик некоторое время молчит, раздумывая, задавать ли следующий вопрос.   
— На допросах ты многое узнал обо мне?   
— Всё, — сразу же отвечает Чарльз.   
— И что-нибудь хотел бы забыть?   
Чарльз пристально на него смотрит:   
— Нет.   
«Нет».   
Но, может, сейчас, если бы мог читать мысли, Чарльз был бы другого мнения.   
— Я всегда считал, что в моих мыслях слишком много насилия. Я каждый день думал об убийствах. Но ты, видимо, встречал людей и с худшими мыслями? — Чарльз не отвечает, и Эрик считает его молчание согласием. — И до сих пор веришь в человечество?   
— Я тоже неидеален, Эрик. Мои мысли и поступки далеки до совершенства.   
— Так красиво ты говоришь о своём предательстве?   
Вместо ответа Чарльз бросает на него тяжёлый взгляд.   
— Хорошо, — продолжает Эрик. — Что-то другое? Мне просто интересно. Забыл вернуть библиотечную книгу?   
Чарльз нервно улыбается, и Эрик с трудом удерживается от смешка: похоже, он случайно попал в точку.   
— Как и у всех людей, — говорит Чарльз. — Я испытываю обычные эмоции.   
— Злоба? Гнев? Жадность?   
— Ты правильно меня понимаешь.   
— А поступки?   
— Иногда я использовал свои способности в своих целях.   
— Это я и так знаю, — отвечает Эрик. — Ты делал это, когда изучал нас. Чтобы попасть в тюрьму, тебе пришлось внушить некоторые мысли, — На это Чарльз неохотно кивает. — Если принять твою версию со спасением сестры, цель была благородная. Расскажи о чём-то более приземлённом. В школе? Узнавал правильные ответы тестов?   
— Нет. Я и так всегда был одним из лучших, — равнодушно отвечает Чарльз.   
— Правильно. Тебе это не нужно. Вот Рейвен… Ты говорил, что она глуповата.   
— Я не говорил. Наука ей просто была неинтересна.   
— Чем она тогда занималась в Оксфорде?   
— Работала в кафе.   
— Только чтобы быть рядом с тобой?   
— Ей нравилось в Оксфорде.   
— У тебя была там любовница?   
— У меня было несколько непродолжительных отношений.   
— Девушек клеил с помощью своих способностей? — Эрик усмехается, когда Чарльз на него смотрит немного обиженно и удивлённо. — Тебе на что-то не хватало бы времени. Науку ты бы не обделил.   
— Да. Ты достаточно точно выразился…   
— Ты принуждал их?   
— Я никогда никого не насиловал, — резко отвечает Чарльз. — Всё ограничивалось угаданной выпивкой, музыкальными предпочтениями… И к тому же, я всегда точно знал, кто испытывает ко мне симпатию.   
— Это уже полдела. Но всё равно приходилось тратить силы и читать мысли у многих, чтобы найти подходящую…   
— Я чувствую эмоциональное состояние. Эмпатия, — объясняет Чарльз.   
— Приложение к телепатии?   
— Можно и так сказать.   
— О тебе фантазировали?   
Чарльз удивлённо замирает.   
— Да.   
— И каково это видеть, как ты в мыслях с кем-то трахаешься?   
— Иногда фантазии тешили моё самолюбие. Некоторые я с удовольствием воплощал в жизнь.   
— Было ли что-то отвратительное?   
—У людей удивительно изощрённое воображение. Но они вызывали больше не отвращение, а недоумение. Да, — вздыхает Чарльз. — Мне доводилось испытывать только недоумение.   
— И даже если о тебе фантазировали мужчины?   
— Даже? — Чарльз недоумённо смотрит на него. — Среди этих непродолжительных отношений были отношения и с мужчинами.   
— Вот как? — выдавливает из себя Эрик.   
— Мне странно, что тебя это удивляет, — говорит Чарльз, внимательно за ним наблюдая. — Мы и так ненормальны, чтобы считать ненормальными такие вещи.   
Эрика гложет любопытство, но он не хочет говорить об этом дальше: разговор выйдет из-под его контроля. Он выбирает самый простой и лежащий на поверхности способ сбить Чарльза с толку.   
— Ты спал с Рейвен?   
— Нет, — Чарльз неприязненно кривится.   
— Но она этого хотела?   
— Я не читал её мысли.   
Чарльз не отвечает «нет». Возможно, на самом деле не лез к ней в голову.   
— Когда родилась Рейвен? — Эрик возвращается к допросу. — День и месяц.   
— В мае, — Чарльз отвечает после паузы, и выглядит растерянно. — Она родилась в мае.   
— День, — повторяет Эрик. — Быстрее.   
— День… семнадцатое, — Чарльз даже чуть слышно облегчённо вздыхает.   
— Хорошо, — Остаётся проверить дату рождения на страничке с гороскопом в журнале. Сам Эрик не может вспомнить, какой знак зодиака соответствует этой дате.   
— Кто сконструировал ошейники? — продолжает Эрик. — Тоже Маккой?   
— Да.   
— Как их отключить?   
— С помощью ключа, который ты забрал из тюрьмы.   
— Как отключились ошейники на моём этаже?   
— Откуда мне знать? — раздражённо отвечает Чарльз.   
— Ты не интересовался у… Хэнка?   
— Нет.   
— Вы, по-видимому, много общались, — с неприязнью замечает Эрик. — Вы были друзьями?   
— Да. Наверное, можно так сказать. Нам было интересно общаться.   
— Значит, ты расстроишься, если я его убью, когда найду?   
— Он просто учёный, Эрик, — Чарльз выдыхает сквозь зубы. — Я могу представить, как это выглядит…   
— Ты защищаешь того, чьё изобретение делает тебя беспомощным? Защищаешь даже больше, чем себя?   
Эрик чуть сжимает ошейник — не для того, чтобы придушить или испугать, а просто напомнить, и Чарльз, распахнув глаза, резко вскидывает руку.   
— Как люди смогли его на тебя надеть, если ты читаешь мысли?   
— Они… — Чарльз цепляется пальцами за край ошейника.   
— Что?   
— Как только я приехал…   
— Быстрее.   
— Мне что-то вкололи… Я очнулся в камере.   
— Ты не мог снять ошейник?   
— Нет… Конечно, нет. У меня не было ключа.   
— В этом доме есть ключ?   
— В моём доме?.. Здесь? Нет.   
— Что-то другое, что сможет отключить ошейник?   
— Нет.   
— Значит, в доме точно ничего нет?   
— Конечно, Эрик.   
— Все ошейники на моём этаже отключились из-за перепадов напряжения?   
— Нет, — отвечает Чарльз и тут же застывает. — То есть, я не знаю, — быстро поправляется он, но уже поздно.   
Эрик устало вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула. Сегодня у них с Чарльзом был день откровений. Но наконец-то, он хоть что-то выяснил полезное.   
  
***   
  
У них на ужин разогретые мясо и фасоль из тех банок, которые ещё ночью Эрик перенёс из бомбоубежища. Не самое паршивое, что он когда-либо ел. За столом собрались все, и если бы они непринуждённо вели беседу о погоде или разговаривали на другие нейтральные темы, и хозяин дома сидел бы с ними, а не был заперт внизу, ужин вполне напоминал бы семейный.   
— …А дальше? — спрашивает Шон. — Что мы будем делать?   
— Дальше? — Эрик всё понимает, но даёт себе время обдумать, что ответить.   
— Со всем этим… Сколько мы будем здесь прятаться?.. А потом что?..   
— Ну, — встревает Фред, — есть, что пожрать, и нет сраных людей... — он вытирает рукавом рот. — Что тебе ещё нужно?   
— И точно, что ещё, — Шон пожимает плечами.   
— Долго прятаться не будем, — говорит Эрик. — Мы не должны прятаться от людей. Сейчас они слабы и напуганы, и мы можем диктовать им наши условия. Заставить их принять. Они будут прятаться, а не мы.   
Шон внимательно слушает, да и все остальные тоже.   
— Как заставить? — переспрашивает Алекс.   
— Мы будем убеждать. Запугивать, если понадобиться...   
Если понадобится, они будут убивать. Но он заметил, что не все ещё готовы признать убийства необходимостью.   
— Нас мало, — говорит Джейсон.   
— Нас станет больше. Как? Конечно, не через объявление в газете, — иронизует Эрик. — И мы не собираемся никого выслеживать. По крайней мере, так, как выслеживали нас. Мы используем машину, которую построили люди и которая разыскивает мутантов. Церебро. Нас станет намного больше.   
Эрик замолкает, и в комнате на некоторое время устанавливается тишина. Только слышно, как тикают напольные часы, и, когда Мортимер накалывает мясо на вилку, зубья царапают тарелку.   
— А кто будет управлять этой машиной? — спрашивает Джейсон. — Я сразу скажу, что я не собираюсь. Я не телепат.   
— Не ты, — отвечает Эрик. Он не хочет продолжать этот разговор, так как непременно соврёт. — С этим разберусь. Есть один вариант…   
— Какой?   
— Пока об этом рано говорить. Нужно узнать подробности у Ксавьера.   
Эрик надеется, что никто не станет расспрашивать о Чарльзе, и что с ним станет, собирается ли он его убить, и когда. Чарльз не должен их волновать.   
— Нам нужны клички, — к счастью, переводит тему разговора Фред. — Чтобы мы могли устрашать. Вот ты, рыжий, — он тычет пальцем в Шона. — Тебе пойдёт…   
— Я сам придумаю, — обрывает его Шон. — Если так нужно, Банши.   
— И что это?   
— Крикливая баба, — скалится Мортимер, впервые что-то сказав за вечер.   
— Предвестница смерти, — добавляет Алекс.   
Фред перестаёт скалиться:   
— А сам как?   
— Хавок.   
— А ты? — спрашивает Фред у Мортимера.   
— Ну если… Жаба.   
— Устрашающе, — усмехается Алекс, и, извиняясь, улыбается и поднимает ладони, когда Мортимер неприязненно смотрит на него.   
  
***   
  
— Хорошо… — Эрик, устало вздыхая, вытягивает под столом ноги и складывает на груди руки.   
На вопросы о тюрьме Чарльз не отвечает, и поддерживает разговор неохотно, долго обдумывая каждое слово — быстро учится, молодец. Раз выбрал такую тактику, Эрик сменит свою.   
— Я опишу тех, кого освободил из камер на своём этаже, — он с трудом сдерживает улыбку, замечая, как Чарльз вздрагивает и распахивает глаза. — Каждого, кто ушёл. Ты ведь… общался со всеми? Ты сразу поймёшь, была ли среди них твоя сестра?   
— Да, — отвечает Чарльз, — я надеюсь.   
— Она принимала чужой облик?   
— Да.   
— И приняла бы облик мужчины, оказавшись перед открытой тюремной дверью. Ради собственной безопасности.   
— Да, — подтверждает Чарльз. — Я думал так же.   
— А как насчёт способностей? — Эрик вспоминает убитого людьми мутанта. — Могла ли она проходить сквозь стены?   
— Нет.   
— Значит, вычёркиваем того, кого пристрелили.   
— Это был Прайд, — говорит Чарльз. — Я узнал его, когда мы останавливались на этаже. Мне жаль…   
— Много с ним общался?   
— Столько же, сколько и с тобой.   
— Как же я мог забыть. У всех нас были интересные для тебя мутации, — Эрик даже скрипит зубами. Они все, и Эрик, были для него просто стайкой лабораторных крыс.   
Чарльз ждёт, с опаской и непониманием следя за ним, и Эрик заставляет себя продолжить прерванный разговор:   
— Кроме Мортимера, Ангел и Джейсона, были ещё трое. Один из этих троих пытался расплавить дверь... Это, понимаю, тоже не Рейвен?   
— Нет… не она.   
— Ещё один был похож на зверя. Волосы как грива, а на пальцах — когти. И с ним знаком?   
— Да, — Чарльз морщится.   
— Не верю, что ты и с ним вёл свои беседы. Не могу себе это представить, как он отвечает на твои вопросы…   
— Иногда отвечал, — говорит Чарльз. — Не так вежливо, как ты. Я могу показать, — он чуть прищуривается, — если снимешь ошейник.   
Эрик против воли улыбается.   
— Я поверю на слово. Это тот случай, когда можно тебе верить.   
— Кто был последний? — спрашивает Чарльз.   
— Высокий, темноволосый, шрам над левой бровью… Он не продемонстрировал никаких способностей.   
И как раз мог быть Рейвен. Эрик уже ожидает утвердительного ответа, но Чарльз качает головой.   
— Нет. Это был Стивенсон.   
Эрик не знает, что думать. Ладно, Чарльз его уже убедил в существовании Рейвен, и сейчас мог просто не называть имя последнего заключённого и сделать вид, что это и была она.   
— Значит, чёрт возьми, мы выяснили, что её в тюрьме не было.   
— Её могли перевезти в другое место. Мы именно это выяснили, — Чарльз говорит спокойно, но его щёки горят лихорадочным румянцем.   
— Мы можем её поискать. Проверить, куда её могли увезти. Во время эвакуации? Правильно? — Эрик доверительно наклоняется вперёд, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, и Чарльз тянется навстречу и уже приоткрывает рот, собираясь ответить. — Туда же, куда остальной персонал? Ты же знаешь. Сначала расскажи, куда.   
Чарльз отклоняется назад и сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Похоже, они снова вернулись к тому, с чего начинали, и сейчас только по вине Эрика. Он злится — на себя больше. Он слишком долго нянчится с Чарльзом, слишком вежлив, непривычно для себя.   
Он может задать вопросы и по-другому. И надолго ли тогда Чарльза хватит?   
  
***   
  
— Давай так, — говорит Эрик. — Я спрашиваю, а ты отвечаешь. До того, как я сосчитаю до «двух», — Чарльз выжидающе смотрит на Эрика, но тот не объясняет, неторопливо постукивая по столешнице металлической ручкой. — Постарайся… как-нибудь. Договорились?..   
Чарльз не отвечает…   
— Раз.   
…и только поджимает губы.   
— Два.   
Чарльз, будто догадавшись, успевает сделать вздох. Эрик сдавливает ошейник — несильно, потом ещё немного — и специально говорит медленно:   
— Сегодня мы будем беседовать долго... Может быть, всю ночь... Я ведь днём отлично выспался. Не знаю, как ты.   
Он отпускает ошейник, и Чарльз шумно и жадно глотает воздух.   
— Не то чтобы мне это доставляло удовольствие, — говорит Эрик, — но ты дал понять, что знаешь о некоторых вещах. Ты мог бы использовать это в свою пользу, но ты предпочитаешь молчать. Что отключило ошейники? Раз.   
Чарльз вскидывает правую руку и дотрагивается до ворота свитера, но тут же отдёргивает её и кладёт уже обе перед собой на стол.   
— Два, — бесстрастно отсчитывает Эрик и вновь сжимает металл. — На самом деле у меня вопросов не так много, но я буду повторять их, вдруг ты не расслышал или не так понял. — Он сдавливает сильней; Чарльз давится всхлипом и цепляется пальцами за край столешницы. — Снова и снова.   
Когда Чарльз закатывает глаза, Эрик отпускает ошейник.   
— Я повторю. Слушай внимательно. Что отключило ошейники?   
Чарльз, тяжело дыша, обмякает на стуле.   
— Раз.   
  
***   
  
— Ты думал хоть раз о том, как я могу убить тебя этой ручкой? — Эрик переворачивает её в пальцах. Он ждёт, когда Чарльз сфокусирует на ней взгляд. — Помнишь, я говорил об этом?   
Больше Эрик не считает до «двух», и Чарльз наконец-то понимает это. Он расслабляется — черты лица разглаживаются и опускаются плечи, — и слизывает над верхней губой капельку пота.   
— Ты прочёл мои мысли тогда?   
Чарльз кивает и чуть дрожащими пальцами убирает со лба влажные волосы.   
— У тебя хорошая фантазия, — всё же отвечает он тихо, осипшим голосом, и быстро облизывает губы. — Ты что-то придумал бы с ручкой… Я уже не помню, что именно.   
Эрик отпускает её. Она замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от стола, а потом плавно поднимается и останавливается на уровне глаз Чарльза.   
— А я надеялся, что ты поможешь выбрать, с чего же начать…   
Металлический корпус изменяет форму, с тихим скрежетанием рвётся, а кончик вытягивается и заостряется.   
— Такая же острая, как скальпель? Давай проверим?   
Рот Чарльза искривляется судорогой.   
— Проверяй, — бросает он с презрением. — Что ты там хочешь сделать? Разрезать меня, загнать острие под кожу? Или, может быть, под ногти? И считаешь, что это поможет?   
Эрик не уверен, даже видя в глазах Чарльза испуг, несмотря на всю эту браваду.   
— У тебя тоже хорошая фантазия, — говорит он. — Большое спасибо за идеи. Но сначала… у меня есть другая... Я использую ручку по назначению.   
Чарльз настороженно смотрит на него.   
— Напишу ей, — объясняет Эрик. — На твоей коже… Как думаешь, слово «лжец» подходит?   
— Нет.   
— Правда? А я считаю, оно точно выражает твою суть.   
— Признаюсь, обстоятельства складываются против меня, но ты ни разу не доказал, что я лгал.   
— Да неужели, — усмехается Эрик.   
— Возможно, — Чарльз хмурится, — не считая того случая, когда мы сюда приехали, и я сказал, что не сбегу…   
— И ещё…   
— Ещё?.. Это всё.   
— Ты сказал, что здесь никогда не бывает снега… Ты врёшь даже в таких мелочах. Уже по привычке?   
Чарльз удивлённо смаргивает.   
— Нет… Нет, это не так. Ты слишком много думал об этом, о городе, и как у меня что-нибудь узнать… Я просто пошутил. Я прошу прощения. Было глупо с моей стороны, необдуманно и, наверное, жестоко…   
— Ты думаешь, мне выбрать более длинное слово? Или вырезать на твоей коже фразу?   
— Ты можешь выбрать целую поэму.   
— Какую ты хочешь? И где предлагаешь её вырезать? — спрашивает Эрик, и Чарльз сглатывает.   
Металлическая ручка двигается к нему. Она скользит рядом со щекой вверх, почти касаясь кожи, но Чарльз не пробует уклониться, только смотрит и аккуратно и выверено дышит, и когда ручка замирает, ткнувшись остриём в скулу, он спрашивает шёпотом:   
— А потом, когда сотрёшь мне память, как ты объяснишь эту надпись?   
— Люди, — сразу отвечает Эрик. Вопрос не застигает его врасплох. Он уже думал об этом. Люди. И следы на шее Чарльз, конечно, тоже на их совести. — Ты же их тоже провёл. Скрыл, что мутант. Обманул их доверие, чтобы попасть в тюрьму.   
— Ты уже написал мне новую биографию?   
— Конечно. Я продумал каждую главу, — Эрик нагибается, чтобы забрать ручку, и от неосторожного движения та чуть царапает кожу.   
Чарльз касается скулы. Царапина почти не видна и не кровоточит.   
— Пожалуй, выберем место, которое не будет бросаться в глаза. Как насчёт поясницы? — Эрик отодвигает стул и поднимается на ноги.   
Чарльз следит за ним взглядом, когда Эрик обходит стол, но, как только тот оказывается позади, садится прямо.   
— Ты не сможешь продумать всё.   
— Я постараюсь, — он кладёт руку Чарльзу на плечо; и сильно сдавливает, когда тот, вздрогнув, пробует отстраниться. — Ты станешь лучше. Новый ты, например, никогда не предаст своих же. И, пожалуйста, не говори мне, что не предавал их. Я устал от этого… Возможно, мы даже станем друзьями…   
— Мы… — Чарльз запинается. Он явно чувствует себя неуютно, когда за его спиной стоит Эрик, и сейчас смелей это показывает, когда к его шее не приставлена бритва. — Мы могли бы стать ими… Если бы познакомились по-другому… и даже сейчас…   
— Как ты себе это представляешь? — Эрик проводит ладонью вверх по его плечу, притрагивается пальцами к месту слева под челюстью, где учащённо бьётся пульс. — Мой очень лживый друг. И тебе стоит радоваться, что люди не додумались выжечь тебе эту надпись калёным железом.   
Он чуть опускает ладонь, касается её ребром металла ошейника. Гладит пальцами кожу. Она горячая и, наверное, болезненно чувствительная, потом что Чарльз неожиданно дёргается, шипит и отталкивает руку. Стул с грохотом опрокидывается на пол, стол отъезжает в сторону. Эрик ухватывает Чарльза за талию, переворачивает и прижимает к себе, уклоняется от удара и, не удержавшись на ногах, падает. Приземляется на колено — больно, — а Чарльз охает, когда ударяется спиной и затылком о пол. Эрик бьёт его в лицо коротко и несильно, чтобы ответить и привести в чувство, и, ухватив за запястья, вытягивает руки над головой и прижимает их к полу. Он внимательно смотрит в лицо Чарльза. В какой-то миг Эрику кажется, что в голубых глазах проскальзывает страх, но тут же взгляд Чарльза становится жёстким.   
Ему нужен другой способ. На Чарльза не действуют угрозы. Эрик мог бы выбрать для него более болезненные пытки, а испорченную кожу и поломанные кости потом он объяснит тюремными пытками. Но Эрик не хочет. Он мог бы его унизить. Унижение бывает лучше боли. Он мог бы взять его на полу, прямо сейчас. Эрик не врёт себе, что и этого он не хочет; он хочет его всё время, и просто нашёл повод. Он даже будет нежен и острожен, и Чарльз в своей новой жизни никогда об этом не узнает. И это последний шанс, вряд ли когда-нибудь Эрик будет так близок к тому, чтобы плюнуть на собственные принципы. Он никогда никого не насиловал, и сам-то это не забудет. Эрик резко выдыхает сквозь зубы и, отпуская руки Чарльза, поднимается на ноги. Он найдёт другой способ.   
  
***   
  
На диване в гостиной дремлет Шон. Как они решили после ужина, именно он сегодня будет не спать и следить, чтобы ничего не случилось. Если он и спит, то чутко — вздрагивает и резко садится, когда Эрик проходит мимо него, чтобы выключить телевизор. Сигнала нет, на экране — белый шум. Эрик до щелчка поворачивает ручку, и вокруг становится совсем тихо.   
— Я не спал, — Шон широко, до хруста зевает.   
— Всё нормально?   
— Ну да.   
— Не нужно было включать телевизор. Свет от экрана виден в окне издалека, — он удивлён, что должен объяснять такие вещи.   
— Виноват.   
Глаза привыкают к темноте. Эрик видит, как Шон, снова зевая, прикрывает рот ладонью.   
— В доме есть кофе? — Он в последний раз пил его… тогда, в Женеве.   
— Есть, — с энтузиазмом отвечает Шон, вскакивая на ноги. — Я могу приготовить. И на тебя.   
— Я был бы не против.   
Эрик тяжело опускается в кресло. Он просто заберёт чашку. Общаться ни с Шоном, ни с кем бы то ни было он не хочет. Непременно возникнут вопросы. Например, о том, что Эрик делает, и как там пленник. Он ни с кем не собирается обсуждать Чарльза.   
Из кухни доносится грохот посуды, и Шон ругается. Но когда в холле неожиданно звонит телефон, Эрик вздрагивает. Звонит ночью. Человек, близкий Чарльзу. Достаточно близкий, чтобы не бояться разбудить. Или тот, кто знает, что Чарльз не спит так поздно. Эрик сам не замечает, как преодолевает расстояние до телефона. Он накрывает трубку ладонью. Ошибка — в любом случае. Он выдаст себя. Их всех. Сюда придут. Но возможно, так было бы даже лучше — проскальзывает мысль. Телефон дребезжит, а трубка вибрирует при следующем настойчивом звонке. Те, кого он ищет, явятся к нему сами. Он не опасается, что их будет много, ему плевать, если будет целая армия. Но у людей может быть оружие, с которым Эрик не справится. Устройства, которые сделают бессильным. Снова. Эрик вспоминает камеру, тёмные стены, яркий свет, лезущий в глаза и мешающий спать, металлический ошейник, который ему не подчинялся. Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы не совершать глупостей, но Эрик — кому-то другому он бы оторвал руки — снимает телефонную трубку и подносит её к уху. Ничего не говорит. Там тоже молчат. Но Эрик отчётливо слышит равномерное дыхание.   
Проверяли, есть ли кто-то дома. Теперь можно ждать гостей.   
Он уже усмехается, подумав, что молчание будет длиться вечность, как раздаётся неуверенный острожный вопрос:   
— Чарльз?   
Чарльз? Если это люди, которые надели на него ошейник и посадили в каменный мешок, они бы не стали к нему так обращаться.   
— Чарльз, это ты?   
Отступать поздно. Он надеется, если голос покажется непохожим, это спишут на качество связи. Эрик кашляет в кулак и громким шёпотом отвечает:   
— Да. Это я.   
В гостиной раздаётся звон чашек, и даже отсюда чувствуется запах кофе. Только бы Шон не стал сейчас звать.   
— Как ты?   
— Нормально.   
Таинственный собеседник некоторое время молчит.   
— Извини, Чарльз, — говорит он. — Что-то пошло не так, как я предполагал, но я рад, что всё обошлось.   
— Да… Всё обошлось.   
— Чарльз? — в голосе слышится сомнение.   
— Немного простыл. Ерунда, — Эрик снова кашляет.   
Человек хмыкает, и опять в разговоре провисает пауза. Эрик уверен, что не развеял сомнения, и идёт ва-банк, раз терять-то нечего.   
— Рейвен там не было, и она не вернулась домой, — бьёт он наугад.   
— Она в другом месте, — слышится тихий облегчённый вздох. — Её перевезли.   
— Куда?   
— Не знаю… То есть я не уверен, можно ли говорить об этом по телефону…   
— Ты можешь ко мне приехать?   
— Думаю… да…   
— Когда тебя ждать?   
— Завтра, но я не уверен… Ты понимаешь, что сейчас с этим сложно.   
— Я понимаю, но попробуй…   
— Постараюсь приехать, как можно быстрее…   
— Я буду ждать.   
— Чарльз… — Человек запинается. — Ещё раз извини…   
Эрик хочет знать, за что он просит прощения, а ещё больше — как зовут этого человека.   
— Ничего… — Стоило назвать его по имени, но страшно именно сейчас ошибиться в своих предположениях. — До встречи.   
— Надеюсь, я скоро приеду, Чарльз.   
Он не сразу возвращает телефонную трубку на место, слушая короткие гудки. Что сделано, то сделано, повернуть время назад уже не получится, а кто их гость — скажет Чарльз.   
Эрик вспоминает о Шоне и возвращается в гостиную. Тот сидит на диване, держит в руках чашку, и лунные блики отражаются на её фарфоровых боках. Подслушивал ли? Ничего не спрашивает, а выражение лица в полумраке разглядеть нельзя.   
— На журнальном столике, — говорит Шон, и Эрик забирает свою ещё тёплую чашку.   
  
***   
  
Чарльз тяжело вздыхает и, не открывая глаз, поднимается на ноги. С явной неохотой он сбрасывает с плеч одеяло.   
— У меня к тебе несколько вопросов, Чарльз… Ты разрешить мне звать тебя так?   
Чарльз, отвечая кивком, садится напротив. Эрик ждёт от него саркастического замечания, ведь раньше не спрашивал разрешения, но Чарльз, похоже, не обратил на это внимания.   
— Я тебе сейчас объясню, — говорит Эрик. — Полчаса назад я ответил на телефонный звонок. Звонили тебе, и я, разумеется, представился тобой. Я рисковал, но не пожалел.   
Чарльз хмурится.   
— Кто это был? — спрашивает он, и как будто окончательно просыпается. — Это была Рейвен?   
— Нет, — отвечает Эрик.   
Взгляд Чарльза тускнеет, а радостно-ожидающее выражение сменяется напряжённым.   
— Кто-то из твоих друзей-людей, Чарльз. Он связан с тюрьмой. Работал там, я уверен, и был достаточно тебе близок. Я пригласил его сюда. От тебя зависит, как я его встречу. Кто это, Чарльз?   
— Не знаю, — отвечает он с неожиданным безразличием и отворачивается.   
— Я попробую догадаться сам, — продолжает Эрик. — Твой друг Хэнк? Человек, который изобрёл и ошейники, и Церебро, и, я не сомневаюсь, ещё немало занятных вещиц. С ним у нас будет, о чём поговорить. Это он, Чарльз? Я прав?   
Его начинает злить, что Чарльз реагирует не так, как бы ему хотелось.   
— Тебе виднее, Эрик, кто это, — в голосе Чарльза звучит разочарование. — Теперь ты пытаешься меня обмануть. Я тебе не собираюсь ничего говорить, и даже не буду делать вид, что верю.   
Вот оно что.   
— Хорошо, — Эрик усмехается. — Он надеялся, что доберётся сюда завтра. Я тоже на это надеюсь. Тогда и поговорим по-другому, и с ним, и с тобой. Кстати, Чарльз, — говорит он. — За что Хэнк перед тобой извинялся?   
Чарльз оборачивается к нему. Во взгляде ни безразличия, ни недоверия, только — предельное внимание.   
— Ну что, Чарльз?   
— Ты же его не убьёшь…   
— Отчего же?   
— Потому что понимаешь, что он не солдат, а учёный, и его знания и способности для тебя ценны…   
Значит, всё-таки их гостем будет этот Хэнк.   
— Ценна информация, которую я от него получу, и пара его поделок, — поправляет его Эрик. — А сам он — нет…   
— Почему, Эрик?   
— Я сомневаюсь, что он может создать что-то ещё для нас полезное. И, если честно, я не хочу с ним возиться...   
— Он тебе не враг. Не убивай его, пожалуйста, — снова Чарльз боится за кого-то другого больше, чем за себя, и молчал, наверное, так упорно тоже защищая другого. Как Эрик не догадался использовать это раньше? Но всё равно его раздражает такая реакция.   
— И почему я должен оставить его в живых? Грёбаные ошейники — это его рук дело, — начинает злиться Эрик. — Достаточно, чтобы убить этого человека.   
— Он не человек, — Чарльз морщится, как от боли, — он мутант, как ты и я.   
Чарльз замолкает, а Эрик отвечает не сразу.   
— И после упорного молчания, ты сдаёшь его сейчас?   
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты его убил…   
— Сколько ещё в тюрьме было таких, как вы?   
— Только двое.   
— Он тоже согласился работать на людей после того, как его поймали?   
— Не «тоже», Эрик, — резко отвечает Чарльз. — Я не соглашался. А о том, что Хэнк мутант, люди не знали.   
— Как узнал ты? Прочёл мысли?   
— Это лишнее, я чувствую мутантов, когда нахожусь на близком расстоянии, — терпеливо объясняет Чарльз.   
— И? — спрашивает Эрик. — Допустим, твой друг мутант. Он всё равно работал на людей. И в его случае меня не интересует, из-за чего. Из-за денег или трусости.   
— За то, что ты сейчас здесь, — вкрадчиво проговаривает Чарльз, — что ты сейчас свободен, тебе стоит благодарить его. Он отключил ошейники. Не случайно, это был осознанный выбор, и Хэнк, несомненно, рисковал, в том числе и за тебя — жизнью.   
  
***   
  
— Он может быть не один, и нам лучше знать об этом заранее. За дорогой будут следить двое. Через пару сот ярдов она поворачивает и немного спускается. Оттуда должен быть хороший обзор… Ты, Мортимер, и ты, Алекс, пойдёте туда первыми.   
Алекс выглядит не слишком довольным, то ли из-за самого задания, то ли из-за «напарника», но ничего не говорит вслух. А Эрик не спрашивает.   
— Он либо приедет на машине, либо доедет до города, и дальше пойдёт пешком. Расстояние небольшое... Когда он появится, один из вас… — Эрику приходит в голову, что они не смогут договориться. — Алекс останется, а Мортимер проводит нашего гостя до особняка… Джейсон кашляет в кулак.   
— Ты хочешь что-то спросить? — Эрик мог упустить какую-нибудь деталь. Он надеется, не слишком важную. Однако, он не хотел бы сейчас услышать возражения.   
— Расстояние, говоришь, небольшое?   
— Да. Ты вёл грузовик, и должен это сам помнить.   
— Не обратил внимания. Был занят этой колымагой, — Джейсон пожимает плечами. — Помню городок, который проезжали. Можно было бы наведаться…   
— Если ты имеешь в виду еду… нормальную еду, — говорит Эрик, и Джейсон кивает. — То только после того, как встретим нашего гостя.   
  
***   
  
Эрик оглядывает его с ног до головы: грязь на ботинках и замызганный низ брюк, лёгкая для такой погоды куртка, но тёплый шарф, очки в толстой оправе. Выглядит точно не как солдат… Не так, как представлял себе Эрик. Более жалко.   
Эрику незнакомо его лицо. Этот тип никогда его не пытал и не ставил на нём опыты. Это уже хорошо. И даже в коридоре они никогда не сталкивались.   
— Подними руки, — приказывает Эрик, но этот идиот только приоткрывает от удивления рот. — Подними руки. За голову.   
Со второго раза доходит. Сцепляет пальцы на затылке. Озирается, когда Мортимер захлопывает входную дверь.   
— Он один, — Мортимер дурацки хмыкает, — босс.   
Слежки не было. Но люди могут появиться позже. Эрик считает, что это маловероятно. Они не стали бы посылать этого идиота сюда одного.   
Эрик хлопает по карманам, проводит по бокам, ощупывает подкладку куртки. Они не стали бы посылать его без оружия.   
— Назови своё имя, — говорит Эрик, и этот «просто учёный», о котором там пёкся Чарльз, переводит на него внимательный взгляд. — Я непонятно изъясняюсь? Мне всегда говорили, что у меня отличный английский. Назови своё долбанное имя.   
— Генри Маккой. Обычно меня называют Хэнк…   
— Значит, Хэнк. Хорошо.   
Врать не стал.   
Измятые бумажки, пара банкнот, несколько монет со звоном сыплются на пол, и Мортимер, усмехаясь, поддевает одну носком ботинка. Билет на автобус. Из Хотторна — нужно будет посмотреть на карте — датированный сегодняшним числом.   
— От автобусной остановки ты дошёл сюда пешком?   
— Да... около четырёх миль... Шёл немногим больше часа…   
По неуверенному виду не похоже, что ответ приготовил заранее.   
— Ты опережаешь мои вопросы, — Эрик, отходя от него, вытирает ладони, хотя грязи на них нет, о свои брюки. — Может быть, ты не настолько туп, как показался мне сначала.   
Маккой не реагирует на оскорбление, продолжает внимательно смотреть на Эрика.   
— Это вы разговаривали со мной по телефону, а не Чарльз, — Не удивлён, не обвиняет, не спрашивает.   
Догадливый, ничего не скажешь.   
— Да, это был я.   
— А Чарльз?..   
— Что Чарльз? — Маккоя должна волновать собственная шкура. — Мёртв ли? Нет. С ним всё в порядке, — но облегчение на лице не такое сильное, как ожидал Эрик. — Он сейчас просто не может принимать гостей... И роль хозяина играю я… Вынужден играть. Прежде чем я предложу тебе сесть, я хочу услышать от тебя кое-что. Можешь опустить руки, — разрешает он.   
Пока он вроде был честен. Эрик и дальше рассчитывает на откровенность.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал, — говорит он после паузы, — всё о своей мутации.   
— О моей мутации? — вполголоса переспрашивает Маккой. Он выглядит ошарашено.   
— Я узнал от Чарльза… — Эрик не упускает случая. — Он ничего не скрывал... Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты рассказал сам.   
В последние дни он только и делает, что проверяет информацию. Если Чарльз в этот раз соврал, и мутация Маккоя опасна… Мортимер, как и договаривались, не ушёл, сидит позади, сгорбившись, на табурете и наблюдает. С двоими сложнее справиться, но даже если бы Эрик был один... Металлические ручки на ящиках комода, на двери, крепления, вешалка, кованая подставка для зонтов, и даже механизм напольных часов — здесь слишком много всего на стороне Эрика.   
— Я могу показать, — неохотно предлагает Маккой. — Так будет, наверное…   
— Нагляднее, — заканчивает за него Эрик. Как раз то, что он ожидал. — Вперёд.   
  
***   
  
Они продолжают беседу в кабинете, подальше от лишних ушей. Эрик делает вид, что они здесь — всего лишь гость и хозяин, а Маккой пока не понимает или подыгрывает.   
Эрик даже предлагает ему выпивку. Маккой выбирает газированную воду, неуклюже звеня стаканами и чуть не выпуская бутылку из рук. От волнения? Или он такой всегда? Эрик же наливает себе виски.   
— Ты был в этом доме раньше? — спрашивает он.   
— Дважды.   
— И тогда ты тоже шёл пешком от остановки?   
— Нет, я подъезжал на машине, с Чарльзом, — он хмурится. — Где сейчас Чарльз?   
— Он сейчас очень занят, — терпеливо отвечает Эрик. — Вы ещё увидитесь. Позже.   
Он вовсе не отрицает такой возможности, поэтому не считает, что сейчас врёт.   
— У тебя с собой было слишком мало вещей, — переводит он тему разговора. — Ты не взял с собой даже воду. Хотя шёл четыре мили.   
— Не так и много, — Маккой делает глоток содовой. Цедит её медленнее, чем Эрик — виски.   
— Автобус мог застрять на трассе…   
— Если бы я раздумывал обо всём, что может случиться, я бы сюда ещё неделю не добрался, — отвечает Маккой. — Я всё же не понимаю, где Чарльз…   
Эрик резко отставляет от себя пустой стакан.   
— Чарльз занят. Он не может сейчас поприветствовать тебя лично.   
Или ему нужно объяснять Маккою проще и медленнее?   
— Ему не нужно… — начинает тот, и Эрик внезапно понимает ход его мыслей.   
— Его сейчас нет в доме. Он решает некоторые наши насущные проблемы, — Эрик выбирает что-то незамысловатое: — С продуктами.   
Нужно было сразу так сказать.   
Чарльз телепат, и мог бы дать о себе знать, где бы он не находился в этом доме и как бы ни был занят, и, наверное, они с Маккоем общались мысленно. Переговаривались, не боясь, что их услышит кто-то другой. С Рейвен, по словам Чарльза, он общался так же. Эрик хотел бы узнать, как это — разговаривать мысленно.   
Похоже, Маккоя удовлетворяет объяснение.   
— Когда ты узнал, что Чарльз мутант? Сколько дней после твоего знакомства с ним?   
— В тот же день…   
— В тот же? — переспрашивает его Эрик. Удивительно.   
Маккой колеблется.   
— Да, — всё-таки отвечает он. — Все разошлись, кроме меня. Чарльз, видимо, задержался и поднялся на этаж поздно. Он спросил меня о Церебро, а потом я услышал его голос в своей голове.   
— Он говорил, почему тебе вот так просто доверился?   
— Нет. Но я подозреваю, для него, как телепата, не было никаких тайн, — спокойно объясняет Маккой.   
— Кто-нибудь из людей знал о твоей мутации?   
— Нет.   
— А если бы узнали?   
— Они могли отправить меня к остальным, — Маккой, похоже, думал об этом раньше. — Могли позволить работать дальше, с некоторыми оговорками…   
— Учли бы твои заслуги?   
— Можно так сказать. Да и моя мутация…   
— Жалкая? Неопасная и совершенно бесполезная?   
— Да, — не возражая, соглашается он.   
— И ты не испугался, что Чарльз тебя сдаст?   
Маккой сбивчиво отвечает:   
— Он узнал, что я мутант сразу же, как увидел меня. Мне было без толку что-то скрывать. Я пару дней ожидал, что меня не пустят в лабораторию. Или схватят там. Но ничего такого не случилось. Надеюсь, Чарльз не узнал, что тогда я ему не доверял… Хотя, наверное, узнал, но не показал виду, чтобы не смущать…   
— Вполне на него похоже, — Эрик сдерживает усмешку и старается говорить серьёзно. — Твоё же недоверие было естественным. И ты понимаешь, почему я не могу до конца тебе доверять? Даже если тебе доверяет Чарльз.   
— Понимаю, — кивает Маккой.   
— Поэтому я должен задать тебе пару вопросов. А ты постарайся отвечать честно. И подробно. Но я не хочу, чтобы этот разговор был похож на допрос.   
Маккой снова кивает и одним глотком допивает содовую.   
— Итак, Чарльз ничего не рассказал людям, — продолжает Эрик, — но ты сдал им Чарльза.   
Маккой выдыхает не то возмущённо, не то изумлённо:   
— Почему вы так решили?   
— Ты за что-то извинялся перед ним, а Чарльз не стал об этом рассказать. И зная, что он оказался в камере… За что ты ещё мог извиняться?   
— Нет, не за это, — проговаривает Маккой.   
— Расскажи, за что, будь добр.   
— Мы договаривались с Чарльзом… Но я сделал то, что он… Насчёт чего он был против.   
— Как мудрёно, — усмехается Эрик. — Что ж, давай подумаем, что ты мог сделать... учитывая твои возможности. Ты отключил ошейники. Ты об этом?   
Маккой не отвечает, но Эрику и так понятно, что да — всё верно.   
— И если я правильно понимаю, он был против… Чарльз не хотел нас освобождать?   
Чарльз, чёрт возьми, был против.   
— Он не хотел отключать ошейники... таким способом.   
— Что это за способ? — раздражённо переспрашивает Эрик. Он разберётся с Чарльзом позже.   
— Отключить их все сразу.   
— С помощью чего?   
— С помощью генератора радиоволн, конечно.   
Конечно? Будто бы для Эрика это что-то очевидное.   
— Это устройство… сделал ты?   
— Да, я.   
— Ещё одно устройство, которое можно было бы использовать против мутантов?   
— Нет… То есть люди не знали его назначения, хоть я и работал над ним в лаборатории. Мне предоставляли свободу. Они закрывали глаза, если у меня что-то не выходило так, как надо, главное, что пользы от меня было больше.   
— Ясно… Зачем ты его сделал?   
— Ошейники отключали ключами, все экземпляры были у людей. Процесс был достаточно длительным. Я хотел его усовершенствовать…   
— Усовершенствовать? Вот таким образом? Ты же по сути сломал ошейники.   
— Я всё время помнил, что тоже мутант, — Маккой морщится. — И не исключал, что рано или поздно попадусь. Хотелось... подстраховаться. Я бы не воспользовался этим устройством, если бы не Чарльз…   
— Ты только что говорил, Чарльз был против того, чтобы нас освобождать.   
— Не в этом смысле… Без Чарльза я бы не решился его включить, возможно, как-нибудь потом, испугавшись, что кто-нибудь узнает, я бы даже его разобрал…   
— Хорошо, — Эрик испытывает не радость, а раздражение, что Маккоя не удалось поймать на вранье. — С чего ты вдруг решил его включить?   
— Чарльз попал в камеру. Я не был уверен… — он замолкает.   
Эрик теряет терпение:   
— В чём?   
— Что у меня будет ещё когда-нибудь возможность… Чарльз не выдал бы меня, но я не уверен, что… если бы на него надавили…   
— Надавили? Как? Ты имеешь в виду, что его могли пытать? — спрашивает Эрик.   
— Да… В том числе и пытать, — неохотно соглашается он.   
— Значит, кроме пыток, было что-то ещё? — Никаких следов пыток на коже Чарльза, не закрытой одеждой, Эрик не видел.   
— Его сестра.   
Она обязательно должна была всплыть когда-нибудь в разговоре.   
— Когда Чарльз рассказал тебе о ней?   
Если и в этот раз ответит: «В тот же день», станет ясно — либо Чарльз вёл свою игру, и Маккой нихрена о нём не знал, либо эти двое принимают Эрика за дурака.   
— Он не рассказывал. Я случайно узнал, когда её уже увезли. Я до этого не предполагал, что у Чарльза здесь было что-то личное… И ещё я тогда подумал, что Чарльза тоже могли, как её, увезти куда-то в другое место… И у меня ничего не получится… с ошейниками.   
— Без него? Его присутствие тебя воодушевляло? Не мог нажать на кнопку или опустить рычаг? Или что?   
— Когда отключились бы все ошейники, Чарльз мог связаться с каждым заключённым, телепатически. Мы обсуждали это несколько раз до того, как люди его вычислили. Но Чарльз колебался. Говорил, что некоторые мутанты были опасны, и он мог с ними или не договориться, или не справиться. Но всё получилось, если он свободен, и привёл вас сюда…   
— Да… — вздыхает Эрик. — Ты совершенно прав. Чарльз привел нас сюда… А этот генератор… Какого он размера?   
Мог ли этот грёбаный изобретатель сюда его приволочь?   
— Сорок пять сантиметров на пятьдесят, тридцать в высоту. Примерно, такой, — Маккой кивает на старый радиоприёмник, стоящий на тумбе в углу.   
— И такой же тяжелый?   
— Да.   
— Его тоже увезли при эвакуации?   
— Для чего? Нет… Он сгорел. Я его оставил.   
Эрик вспоминает кабинет Маккоя и то, что могло быть этим устройством. Обгоревший металлический ящик.   
— Ты не побоялся оставить его там? Люди могли понять, из-за чего всё случилось.   
— Они бы не разобрались, перепутали бы причину и следствие, — Маккой пожимает плечами. — Сгорел же не он один.   
— А многое сгорело? То есть многие из своих изобретений ты уничтожил сам? Например, как называлась та машина… Церебро?   
— Нет, она не сгорела, — с удивлением отвечает Маккой.   
— О ней мне тоже рассказал Чарльз, — с удовольствием объясняет Эрик. — Сейчас точно не помню… Он уже с ней работал. Или это было только в его планах? Я его подробно не расспрашивал…   
— Он с ней не работал. При мне он никогда не надевал шлем. Да и без меня её бы никто не включил…   
— А ты не воспользовался случаем? Такая удача. Телепат.   
— Её стоило испытать, я был бы только рад, безумно, но, если бы его увидели, как мы бы всё объяснили?   
— Да, ты прав. Что было потом?   
— Мне сказали, что я смогу её скоро испытать. Они нашли телепата, я потом слышал, как они упоминали имя Чарльза… — Маккой кривится.   
— И? К какому выводу ты пришёл?   
— Я подумал, что Чарльз бы на это не согласился, и его могли заставить… Пытками, — шёпотом добавляет он.   
— А тебя заставляли работать на людей?   
— Меня? — он запинается. — Нет.   
— Но тогда почему ты отзываешься с такой неприязнью о пытках? Ты пришёл к людям, зная об их методах… взаимодействия с мутантами.   
— Я ничего не знал… сначала… Я виноват, но я…   
— Ты нас освободил, — заканчивает за него Эрик, когда его достаёт слушать этот нерешительный и сбивчивый голос. — Хотя это не оправдывает тебя полностью.   
Но лишь благодаря этому Маккой до сих пор жив.   
— Когда люди собирались вернуться в тюрьму? — спрашивает Эрик.   
— Не знаю… Нам сказали, что программу свернули. Правительство не хочет сейчас тратить на нас деньги. То есть, им сейчас не до нас. Тем более, у нас нет того, кто возглавит центр.   
— Как так?   
— Ходили слухи, что все погибли. Директор, начальник охраны и несколько старших офицеров. За несколько дней… До того, что произошло… Они уехали в Вашингтон. Больше мы о них ничего не слышали.   
— Понятно, — кивает Эрик. — А те, кого эвакуировали, где сейчас?   
Маккой молчит.   
— Давай сэкономим друг другу время, — говорит Эрик. — У меня есть твой билет на автобус, я знаю, в каком направлении искать.   
  
***   
  
— Он здесь? — Чарльз стоит у стены и не спешит сесть за стол.   
— Да. Твой неуклюжий, жалкий приятель здесь, — отвечает Эрик. Чарльз выжидающе смотрит, и вопрос читается на его лице. — Нет, я ему ничего не сделал. Знаешь, почему? Он сразу рассказал всё, что о тебе знал. И не сомневался. Винтик от любой из его железок был ему дороже, чем ты.   
— Ты удовлетворил свой интерес? — Чарльз выглядит устало и заспанно, лицо серо, а глаза блёклые.   
— Не совсем, — Эрик нарочито медленно присаживается на край стола. — Но я узнал почти всё. Остались детали… Например, кого из мутантов ты считал опасным. До такой степени, чтобы не освобождать.   
Чарльз неожиданно усмехается:   
— Ты думаешь, что это тебя я считал опасным мутантом, с которым не смог бы договориться и которым не смог бы управлять? — Он будто бы читает мысли, и у Эрика неприятно холодеет внутри. — Нет, не тебя. В тюрьме были более неконтролируемые мутанты с более опасными мутациями. Были и такие, кто смог бы противостоять телепатии. Ты к ним не относился…   
— Сними свитер и рубашку, — приказывает ему Эрик.   
— Прости. Что?..   
— Свитер и рубашка. Я хочу, чтобы ты их снял.   
Эрик ожидает услышать в ответ дерзость или насмешку, но Чарльз только спрашивает:   
— Зачем? — совершенно растерянно.   
Видеть чужую неловкость гораздо приятнее, чем чувствовать свою.   
— Я прошу об этом. Значит, это нужно, — Чарльз не двигается, и Эрик добавляет: — Но если ты не разденешься сам, я тебе помогу.   
Он плавно отталкивается от стола. Чарльз выдыхает и хмурится, и всё-таки отвечает:   
— Я сам.   
Он снимает свитер без спешки, будто раздевается один и перед сном. Стянув, оглядывается, останавливается взглядом на стуле, который стоит за спиной Эрика, и опускает свитер на пол рядом с собой. С рубашкой возится дольше, расстёгивая пуговицы, и Эрик удерживается от желания уже напроситься помочь.   
Когда рубашка соскальзывает на пол, Чарльз выпрямляется, высокомерно поджимая губы, и прячет руки в карманах. Ждёт.   
Кожа Чарльза бледная, на ней нет синяков и порезов. Только на груди с правой и с левой стороны, на уровне нижних рёбер, симметричные красные пятна. Эрик вспоминает, что могло оставить эти ожоги. К коже люди крепили электроды... Одно из устройств, которое они испытали и на нём.   
— На кой чёрт они тебя пытали? Чтобы проучить за обман? — Какая рациональная ярость, могли просто избить. — Или им была нужна от тебя информация? Или хотели заставить что-то сделать? Или всё вместе?   
— Всё вместе, — отвечает Чарльз. Он, похоже, совершенно смутился. Не смотрит на Эрика, а щёки окрасились румянцем. — Но больше всего они хотели, чтобы я работал на них. Они поторопились сказать, что я согласился. Они ничего от меня не добились и бросили в камеру... Эрик, мне кажется, или тебе неприятно узнать, что меня пытали, хотя ты сам...   
— Что сам? Не гнушаюсь пытками? — усмешка даётся Эрику с трудом. Он сравнялся с людьми в глазах Чарльза, был для него такой же тварью. Он не собирался людям ничего прощать, Чарльз бы тоже никогда ему ничего не простил.   
Чарльз приседает за рубашкой.   
— Я могу одеться? — глядя снизу вверх, спрашивает он.   
  
***   
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это с тобой? — безразлично уточняет Джейсон и чиркает спичкой.   
— Нет. Со всеми, кроме меня, — Эрику не нравится мысль, что Джейсон может что-то исправить в его голове.   
— Я угроблю кучу времени и сил, — он затягивается сигаретой, прикрывает глаза и растягивается на кресле.   
Он выразил недовольство только по этому поводу, хотя Эрик ожидал от него другого. И хорошо. А, как плохо поступает Эрик, расскажет кто-нибудь другой. Например, Чарльз.   
— С профессором, возможно, будет сложно. А с другими... Нужно будет изменить память только с того момента в тюрьме, когда я открыл камеру Ксавьера. Они должны всего лишь помнить, что он не был нашим пленником. Даже можно…   
— Да?   
— Пусть они будут уверены, что он попал в тюрьму не для изучения мутантов, а чтобы всех нас освободить. От Маккоя я хотел бы вообще избавиться, он слишком много знает и может. Или хотя бы не выпускать из подвала, но… Оставь ему его поступок, но пусть думает, что с Ксавьером он почти не общался.   
— Ясно, — кивает Джейсон.   
— Ещё. Оставь Ксавьеру его сестру. Но я не хочу, чтобы он её искал.   
— Убить?   
— Пусть сбежит. Ксавьер никогда не интересовался её личной жизнью. Для него это стало неожиданностью. Рейвен исчезла ещё в Великобритании. А вчера она могла позвонить Чарльзу. Не сказала, где она, но с ней всё нормально. И попросила её не искать.   
— Какое несчастье, — усмехается Джейсон. — Расскажешь подробности… С тобой мне точно ничего не делать? — снова спрашивает он. — Ты решай. Он будет читать твои мысли.   
— Нет. Со мной ты ничего не сделаешь. Пусть в эти дни, пока мы были здесь, Чарльз даст мне слово не читать мои мысли, — он бы предпочёл защититься от этого каким-то более надёжным способом, но его не существует.   
— С Ксавьером придётся повозиться. Если он будет в сознании, он станет сопротивляться.   
— Если он будет спать?   
— Было бы самое то.   
  
***   
  
Чарльз одной рукой пододвигает к себе чашку, другой — дотрагивается до куска хлеба.   
— Он… мне кажется, он свежий?   
— Да. Мы не знаем, сколько дней здесь проведём. Запасы твой отчим рассчитал где-то на два месяца на троих людей, как я думаю. А один только Фред сойдёт за троих…   
— Кто из вас ходил в город? — Чарльз отламывает от хлеба.   
— Джейсон. Джейсон мог купить что-то незаметно. Но купить что-то сейчас почти невозможно. Этот хлеб стоил, как слиток золота. И я не слишком преувеличиваю.   
Чарльз опускает хлеб на тарелку.   
— Не думал, что это может испортить тебе аппетит, — Эрик не скрывает злость. Чёрт с ним. Завтра Чарльз будет намного покладистее. — Пей чай. Чай мы взяли в твоём доме. И воду тоже.   
Чарльз делает пару быстрых глотков. И всё равно бросает взгляд на хлеб. Идиот.   
— Можешь не спешить, — говорит Эрик и, наверное, смотрит на него так пристально, что Чарльз спрашивает:   
— Ты что-то хочешь от меня?   
— Мне просто приятно здесь сидеть рядом с тобой.   
Чарльз недоверчиво щуриться. Может быть, ждёт, что Эрик вот-вот признается: это было шуткой.   
— Всегда было, — добавляет Эрик.   
Чарльз отставляет от себя чашку.   
— Почему ты мне это сейчас говоришь? — осторожно спрашивает он.   
— Потому что ты всё равно забудешь мои слова…   
Эрик делает паузу, чтобы он понял.   
— Ты не отказался, — укоризненно замечает Чарльз. Слишком спокойно, будто думает, это случится ещё нескоро. — Эрик, как я могу ещё доказать, что ты мне можешь доверять?   
— Никак. Дело уже не в доверии.   
— А в чём в этот раз?   
— Я никогда не откажусь от своего плана. Ты найдёшь для меня Шмидта. Я потерял его след. А твоей информации мало, чтобы я понял, где искать его. Это первое. А второе, — Эрик не даёт Чарльзу сказать и слова. — Я не верю, что если я сниму с тебя ошейник, ты захочешь добровольно мне помогать. Не захочешь, я уверен — после всего, что я тебе сделал.   
— Я не буду тебе мстить, если об этом речь.   
— Это слова. Можешь считать, что я не верю в благородство, прощение или другие абстрактные понятия. И не в тебя.   
— Эрик… — устало говорит Чарльз. Он трёт глаза. — Пожалуйста… подумай, как следует. Не спеши.   
— А чего ждать, Чарльз? Если я уже знаю всё, что хотел. Кстати, в чае было снотворное. Так ты не будешь сопротивляться Джейсону. Не волнуйся. Это твоё снотворное. Я нашёл его в твоей спальне. Я прочёл инструкцию… Когда ты проснёшься, этой твоей жизни уже не будет. Наверное, нам нужно попрощаться, Чарльз.   
— О чём, Эрик… ты говоришь? — спрашивает он. Язык заплетается. Очевидно, что снотворное начало действовать.   
— О том, что завтра мы будем друзьями. Как ты хотел.   
О том, что его прежней жизни истекают последние минуты.   
Эрику нужно спешить, если он что-то ещё собирается сказать Чарльзу, или сделать.   
Он поднимается, в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними, сжимает плечо, запускает пальцы другой руки в волосы на затылке, заставляет запрокинуть голову.   
Всё забудет.   
Эрик, порывисто наклоняясь, целует его. В первый и последний раз. Чарльз упирается кулаком ему в грудь, несильно, смазано бьёт, но приоткрывает рот, не сопротивляется, позволяется Эрик толкнуться языком внутрь, чуть слышно стонет.   
В реальности это намного лучше, чем в фантазиях, но длится слишком мало времени. Эрик нехотя отстраняется от него, окидывает ставшее безмятежным лицо, подрагивающие ресницы и полуоткрытые губы, осторожно наклоняет его вперёд и опускает его голову на сложенные на столе руки.


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2  
  
  
Эрик отдёргивает руку от его плеча и делает шаг назад. Он старается сохранять хладнокровие, но всё равно слышит, как кровь громко и часто стучит в висках.  
— Я не хотел тебя будить, — говорит Эрик, глядя сверху вниз, как Чарльз, прикрывая зевок ладонью, садится на диване и тут же подхватывает одеяло, которое с шорохом соскальзывает с колен. — Но почти полдень, Чарльз.  
Слова кажутся естественными и вполне подходящими случаю, и его пока не тяготит, что он вынужден их взвешивать чуть дольше, чем обычно.  
Чарльз задумчиво приглаживает встрёпанные волосы, сонно щуря глаза.  
— Я так долго спал?.. — Он замирает и переводит на Эрика обеспокоенный взгляд: — Мы ведь договаривались о разговоре…  
— Договаривались. Вчера, — одно из ложных воспоминаний, которым наградил его Джейсон. Замечательно. — Но разговор был не так срочен. Да и я не рассчитывал на раннее утро.  
— Тогда отлично.  
Чарльз сосредоточенно потирает, разминая, шею. Наверное, неудобно было спать на диване, и, скорее всего, затекли мышцы. Но Эрик не смог бы объяснить своё присутствие в спальне Чарльза, если бы оставил его там. К тому же, здесь, рядом с диваном — каминная решётка и бронзовые инструменты в кованой подставке. Больше металла и шансов, если Эрик что-то заподозрит, сразу убить. Если у Джейсона что-то не вышло. Или Чарльз прочёл бы мысли… если читает прямо сейчас.  
— У меня ещё есть время? — улыбается Чарльз. Слишком спокоен для того, кто знает, что Эрик только что раздумывал, как его убить. — Я бы хотел принять душ и переодеться… — объясняет он.  
Эрик для себя уточняет — Чарльз хочет принять душ в собственной ванной комнате, а переодеться в собственной спальне. Незапертые двери. Если Эрик предложит его проводить, это будет выглядеть, по крайней мере, странно. Сбежать через окна Чарльз уже пытался. Но в этот раз... Чарльзу бежать уже незачем. Если захочет, он сможет выйти через парадные двери.  
— С тобой всё нормально, Эрик? — он спрашивает с участием, а не с подозрением.  
— Да, Чарльз. Всё нормально, — не считая мыслей об убийстве, побеге и идеи проводить до спальни. Эрик наблюдает за выражением на его лице. — У тебя есть время, Чарльз, на душ. И, если хочешь, можем позавтракать…  
В распахнутых глазах — удивление.  
— Да… я хочу. Мне кажется, я не ел… пару дней.  
Чарльз не знает, как близок к истине.  
— Можем позавтракать вместе, — заканчивает Эрик. — Я пока не успел. Если ты не против.  
  
***  
  
Чарльз откладывает нож и берёт в правую руку вилку, и, будто бы извиняясь за просчёт с правилами хорошего тона, улыбается.  
Он сидит на стуле во главе стола: за последние дни — любимом месте Эрика. Ещё не успевшие высохнуть волосы Чарльза тщательно расчёсаны. От него пахнет одеколоном. Он переоделся: свитер не такой тёплый, как тот, который Чарльз выбрал для побега, а виднеющийся воротник рубашки ярко-белый и накрахмаленный. Только следы на шее над этим ярко-белым напоминают, что вчера Чарльз был пленником.  
— Мы доберёмся до места меньше, чем за час, — говорит Эрик. — Учитывая время, которое потратим на пункте пропуска… Объехать не получится. Слишком долго. Военное положение совсем немного усложнило нам жизнь. По словам Маккоя, там всего трое вооружённых солдат.  
Если внимательности этого приятеля Чарльза и его умению считать до трёх можно было довериться.  
Но вслух Эрик не иронизирует.  
— Трое было днём, когда он проезжал на автобусе, — продолжает Эрик. — Мы должны учитывать, что в комендантский час их может быть больше...  
— Я могу с ними справиться, — с готовностью предлагает Чарльз. — Внушать что-либо группе людей сложнее, чем одному, но я это смогу сделать.  
— Джейсон. Джейсон справится.  
Из этих двоих только Джейсона Эрик видел в деле, и не пытал, и только Джейсон остался со своей памятью. Выбор никак не может быть в пользу Чарльза.  
Эрик не хочет объяснять.  
Да Чарльз и не возражает, только хмурится задумчиво, а после паузы кивает.  
— База в лесу. Ближе к трассе, чем… наше бывшее пристанище. И охрана более слабая. С людьми разберусь я, — Эрик делает паузу, чтобы выпить воды. Поверх стакана он наблюдает, как Чарльз кусает губы.  
— Убьёшь их? — Чарльз опускает вилку в тарелку, так и не доев.  
— Не вижу смысла, чтобы ими снова занимался Джейсон. Этих можно не оставлять в живых. Трупы на пункте пропуска или где-нибудь на дороге могли бы привести людей к твоему дому. А тратить силы Джейсона на людей в этом случае я считаю неразумным.  
— Ты не позволишь мне? — Чарльз чуть наклоняется впёрёд; волосы после душа уже полностью высохли, глаза лихорадочно блестят, а на покрасневших щеках ярко выделяется синяк. — В этот раз мне, Эрик, а не Джейсону. Я тоже справлюсь… с отвлечением внимания.  
Эрик надеется, что его слова продиктованы не заботой о людях, об их жалких жизнях. С чего бы — когда на память от них у него остались только пара ожогов и кровоподтёки на шее. Самому Эрику трудно забыть, что синяки оставил всё-таки он сам. Он заставляет себя не отвести взгляда в сторону.  
— Зачем-то ты берёшь меня с собой, Эрик?  
На самом деле, достаточно Маккоя, чтобы найти Церебро, а Чарльза следовало бы оставить здесь. То, что Эрик потеряет контроль над ситуацией, если отпустит Чарльз дальше, чем на два метра, не сойдёт даже за шутку.  
— Ты даже затеял этот разговор, сначала со мной, но не отвёл мне никакой роли в своём плане, так ведь? Церебро смонтируем здесь, ни на месте, ни в машине мы не будем её испытывать, и, получается, ты берёшь меня на всякий случай… Позволь мне попробовать.  
Пока ещё не упущена инициатива в разговоре, а Чарльз просит и не задаёт лишних вопросов, Эрик соглашается:  
— Хорошо. Давай попробуем.  
  
***  
  
— Церебро займёт в грузовике много места. Громоздкое устройство. Поэтому некоторым придётся остаться, — Эрик сразу их называет: — Ангел, Фред, Шон. Вам троим... Надеюсь, возражений нет?  
Шон выглядит разочарованным, Ангел — немного раздражённой, как Эрик и ожидал. Только Фред откидывается на спинке дивана, который почти весь занял он один, и, задумчиво почёсывая затылок, тянет:  
— Нееет.  
— Иначе кому-то придётся возвращаться пешком, — объясняет Эрик. Чарльзу. Тот, хоть это его и не касается, судя по суженным глазам и поджатым губам, недоволен больше всех.  
— Идти долго, наверное? — Не пойми, Шон шутит или спрашивает серьёзно.  
— Тридцать миль.  
— И пока вы будете там... — Шон медленно покачивается на стуле. — Мы, трое, что будем делать? Ты дашь нам задание?  
— Например, какое? — спрашивает Эрик.  
Он думал об этом, но отказался от нелепой идеи поручить им что-либо, просто чтобы не обидеть.  
— Ну можно… — Шон пожимает плечами. — Проверить округу...  
Как он себе это представляет? И для чего?  
— Вы слишком заметны для таких вылазок, — отвечает Эрик. — К чужакам относятся настороженно. Особенно сейчас. Особенно к тем, кто бродит ночью… — Он не хотел бы, чтобы эти трое их выдали или поймали по пуле.  
— Эрик прав. Вам лучше остаться здесь до нашего возращения, — говорит Чарльз. — Я уверен, в следующий раз Эрик найдёт место каждому в своём плане.  
Но его голос звучит холодно, сам Чарльз некоторое время пристально смотрит на Эрика всё с тем же недовольством в голубых глазах, и поэтому слова не кажутся поддержкой.  
Эрик не хочет гадать о причинах. Он спрашивал о возражениях, и Чарльз смолчал. Но если это связано не с разговором, а с тем, что Эрик сделал с Чарльзом… Вряд ли. Джейсон бы предупредил. Тот сидит слева в кресле рядом с Эриком и хоть в этот раз не курит, но мелко покашливает в кулак.  
Эрик слышит, как Фред хмыкает:  
— …мы найдём, чем заняться…  
Эрик что-то упустил, отвлёкшись. Мортимер посмеивается, Шон чуть ли не шипит от злости, а Ангел кривится, и фыркает, когда Фред добавляет:  
— Всего-навсего шлюха…  
— Ты долбанный идиот, — выплёвывает Алекс, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Сядь, — тихо говорит ему Чарльз. Не приказ, но Алекс тотчас слушается. — На сегодня достаточно.  
Похоже, Чарльз справляется с ситуацией, и Эрик решает пока не вмешиваться.  
— Пока ещё ты находишься в моём доме, — Чарльз поворачивается к Фреду, — я попрошу воздержаться от оскорблений. Тебе следует извиниться.  
— Но девка-то… я слыхал, что она танцевала…  
— А давай ты прямо сейчас станцуешь? Для нас? — предлагает Чарльз вкрадчивым тоном, и Фред замирает. Смаргивает испуганно.  
— Извиниться… Сейчас? Нужно... извиниться?  
— Да, Фред. Будь так добр. Пожалуйста.  
В повисшем молчании громко скрипят диванные пружины, когда Фреда передвигается на край сиденья и тяжело встаёт. Он шумно дышит.  
— В общем… ну ты… Ангел, — поправляется он. — Я не имел в виду ничего такого… Ты меня извинишь?  
Ангел скрещивает на груди руки. Кивает, заканчивая наконец-то эту затянувшую, неприятную, но всё же познавательную для Эрика сцену.  
Он просит всех разойтись, не забывая перед этим предупредить, что тому, кто навредит кому-то из своих, он свернёт шею лично. И в первую очередь это касается Фреда.  
Чарльз остаётся сидеть в кресле. Наклонив голову набок, смотрит на Эрика осуждающе, если это не игра падающих на лицо от напольной лампы теней. Они сидят далеко друг от друга, и Эрику трудно следить за выражением на лице Чарльза. Он ловит себя на мысли, что неплохо было бы сеть ближе или пододвинуть кресло.  
— Что тебе не понравилось? — спрашивает Эрик прямо. — То, что я пригрозил им убийством? Или не убил этого болвана сразу?  
— Ты не предупредил меня, что троих ты решил оставить дома, — отвечает Чарльз. — Хотя мне казалось, что перед этой беседой ты рассказал мне всё о своём плане.  
Вот в чём дело.  
— Ты не согласен с тем, что я оставил троих?  
— Я не согласен с тем, кого ты выбрал.  
— Фред?  
— Нет, — Чарльз отрицательно качает головой, — с тем, что ты оставил его, я согласен, из-за его…  
— Габаритов? — подсказывает Эрик.  
— Можно и так сказать… Почему Шон и Ангел? — спрашивает Чарльз. — Мне кажется, ты оценивал их… по полезности?  
— Конечно. А как бы ты решил?  
— Я бы оставил Алекса.  
— Вместо?  
— Ангел.  
— В своем решении я опирался на их способности. Способности Ангел более скромные, чем Алекса.  
— Я знаю об их способностях, Эрик, но Алекс их слабо контролирует, и они могут оказаться просто опасными, и для тебя. Из-за них он попал в тюрьму… обычную. Он тебе не рассказывал?.. А Ангел охотнее будет подчиняться твоим приказам. И ты забыл, что она единственная среди нас женщина, и оставил её с двумя мужчинами… И, если уж говорить об их способностях, — добавляет Чарльз, — Шон не справился бы с Фредом.  
Эрик не хочет менять своё продуманное решение, но соглашается:  
— Если ты считаешь, что нужно оставить Алекса…  
— Теперь, при моём варианте, будет ещё больше проблем, — отвечает Чарльз. — А с Ангел ничего не случится. Я позаботился об этом, только не спрашивай подробностей… Но в следующий раз, пожалуйста, сначала расскажи мне обо всём. Мы же договорились принимать решения вместе, ты как будто об этом забыл.  
  
***  
  
Эрик подсаживает Маккоя, помогая ему забраться наверх. Пока он не закрывает кузов: ещё остаётся Чарльз. Тот, спрятав руки в карманы пальто, стоит в нескольких шагах от Эрика и наблюдает за ним.  
Чтобы их не услышали, Эрик подходит ближе.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы Хэнк поехал с вами в кабине? — спрашивает Чарльз. — Хэнк мог бы подсказать вам дорогу.  
— Нет. Не хочу, — достаточно тихо отвечает Эрик. Маккой раздражает. И, к тому же, оказывается, не имеет привычки во время поездок смотреть в окно. — Дорогу он не запомнил. Я уже выяснил. Больше Маккоя нам поможет карта.  
Чарльз вынимает руки из карманов и, морщась, поправляет повязанный на шее толстый шерстяной шарф. Чарльз зачем-то надел перчатки без пальцев.  
— Я не настаиваю, Эрик. Тем более, у меня есть личный интерес… За весь день я не мог поговорить с Хэнком, а сейчас у меня будет такая возможность.  
Эрик не спрашивает, о чём они собрались разговаривать. Чарльз не обязан перед ним отчитываться. Да, Эрик не предложил ему поехать в кабине, потому что хочет переговорить с Джейсоном. А Чарльз с легкостью согласился поехать в кузове, потому что хочет побеседовать с Маккоем. И Эрик не может ему это запретить.  
Чарльз дышит на пальцы.  
— Вот и хорошо, — выдавливает из себя Эрик. — Ты там не замёрзни.  
  
***  
  
Человек долго разглядывает, освещая фонариком, свою пустую ладонь. Не замечает ничего странного. Он, наконец-то выключая фонарик, кладёт его в нагрудный карман. Сжимает два пальца, словно что-то держит, и протягивает руку Джейсону через окно.  
— Проезжайте. Удачного пути.  
Эрику интересно. Когда они отъезжают уже на приличное расстояние, он спрашивает:  
— Что он видел? Я, понимаю, документ, который нам разрешил проезд. Но ты вряд ли знал, какой нужен конкретно.  
— Не знал, — отвечает Джейсон. — Убеждение: он видит то, что нужно ему. Детали дорисовал его же разум. Если хочешь знать, солдат не только видел. Он ощущал на ладони шероховатость бумаги, — охотно и с удовольствием объясняет Джейсон, и даже, кажется, бахвалится. — Если бы я захотел, я бы сделал эту бумагу весом с камень.  
— И человек бы поверил?  
Джейсон усмехается.  
— Возможно, нет. Эти игры с физикой ни к чему хорошему не приводят.  
— Иллюзия бы разрушилась?  
— Да, лопнула бы как пузырь. Поэтому никаких игр, только когда очень хочется, — он всматривается в дорогу перед собой.  
— Человек что-то дорисовал, — вспоминает Эрик. — Чарльз тоже что-то… себе домыслил? — Он спрашивает на тон тише, хотя Чарльз всё равно не услышит.  
— А?  
— Он упоминает беседы, которых не было между нами.  
— Например?  
— Например… — Эрика не слишком радует идея делиться этим с кем бы то ни было, но он всё-таки объясняет: — Мы с ним, оказывается, договаривались решать всё вместе.  
Джейсон безразлично пожимает плечами.  
— Ты хотел друга. И вот…  
Эрик мог догадаться раньше.  
— Для Чарльза такое поведение само собой разумеющееся для друзей. Всё хорошо. Только сколько у него появилось воспоминаний со мной, о которых я даже не догадываюсь?  
— Немного, и они ничего не решают. Заполняют пустые места в памяти и достраивают связи.  
— Если из-за них он что-то вспомнит?  
Даже если они — мелочь, Эрику не нравится думать, что есть что-то, о чём он не знает. Он расправляет угол карты. В перчатках держать её неудобно, а без них — мёрзнут пальцы. С прошлой ночи стало намного холодней.  
— Нет… Из-за них не вспомнит. Хотя с телепатами я никогда до этого не имел дела. Чёрт их знает. Возможно, если что-то ему напомнит. Противоречия. Что вряд ли. Я был аккуратен и осторожен. Или прочтёт твои мысли…  
— Почему он должен их читать? — спрашивает Эрик. — Если дал слово, никогда этого не делать?  
— А вдруг любопытство окажется сильнее. Если ты будешь смотреть на него слишком часто и слишком пристально, ему станет интересно, о чём ты думаешь.  
— Значит, не прочтёт. Твой пример фантастический, — отвечает Эрик, и Джейсон бросает на него беглый взгляд.  
— Ну, если так…  
— Если память вернётся, — Эрик переводит тему разговора, — она вернётся постепенно?  
— Как получится. Ты представь картину, поверх которой нарисована новая, и верхний слой краски мало-помалу смывается, — Джейсон кивает вправо. — Ни черта не видать. Железная дорога должна быть справа, вдоль трассы. Её нет, что ли, не было ни одного поезда. Эрик наклоняется, придерживая на колене карту. Рельсовую колею не разглядеть, конечно, но что ещё освещают идущие вдоль трассы тускло горящие фонари.  
— Мы проехали пункт пропуска, — напоминает Эрик. — О котором говорил Хэнк. А после мы нигде не сворачивали, — он возвращается к Чарльзу: — Если он начнёт что-то вспоминать, ты сможешь остановить процесс, Иллюзионист?  
Грузовик немного притормаживает, когда они въезжают на мост.  
Стекла дребезжат от шквалистого северного ветра. От него становится ещё холодней.  
Вдалеке — свет фар локомотива, и слышится отрывистый стук колёс.  
— Я предпочту как можно быстрее оказаться от Ксавьера подальше, а не лезть к нему в голову.  
  
***  
  
Лес густой, за тёмными зарослями ничего не видно, хоть ночь и безоблачная, а полная луна светит ярко. Лес не похож на тот, разреженный и высокий, который окружал их тюрьму, но всё равно напоминает Эрику о ней, и ему на мгновение кажется, что они возвращаются назад.  
— Да скоро уже? — раздражённым шёпотом спрашивает Джейсон. Когда колёса съезжают с дороги, машину кренит вправо, а ветви деревьев царапают обивку. — Дерьмовое место.  
— Мы бывали в худшем, — отвечает Эрик.  
Впереди, между деревьев, он замечает просвет, и просит Джейсона остановить машину прямо сейчас. Их могут услышать, не стоит ехать дальше. Лишних проблем им не надо, даже если теперь могут с ними легко справиться.  
Эрик нащупывает под сиденьем фонарь и осторожно открывает дверь. Воздух снаружи холодный, свежий, и после душной кабины кружит голову, и очень тихо, ни птиц, ни насекомых, только шум ветра и скрип ветвей.  
Чарльз сидит с краю, там же, что и тогда, когда они выбирались из тюрьмы. Эрик протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь слезть на землю первому.  
— Дальше пойдём пешком, — объясняет Эрик. — Машину подгоним, когда ты разберёшься с людьми.  
Эрик сжимает его пальцы, и Чарльз поднимается с места.  
  
***  
  
База — небольшое засыпанное песком открытое место. И стоящие к дороге фасадами — а сзади почти вплотную примыкающие к лесу — похожие друг на друга двухэтажные дома. В окне одного горит свет.  
— Что тебе понадобится? — спрашивает Эрик у Чарльза. — Тебе нужно видеть людей? Обязателен зрительный контакт? Или что-то другое? Сколько у тебя это займёт времени?  
Если Чарльза нужно будет страховать, он подстрахует.  
— Сейчас, — Чарльз на секунду дотрагивается до его плеча. — Подожди немного.  
Он прижимает пальцы к виску и закрывает глаза. Замирает, не двигается, напряжённо дышит сквозь сжатые зубы. Эрик внимательно оглядывает его, даже чуть отступает, чтобы лучше видеть. Если сейчас Чарльз пользуется своим даром, этот жест что-то значит? Чарльз всегда так читает мысли или жест просто помогает концентрации? Видел ли Эрик такое раньше? В тюрьме, когда Чарльз точно читал его мысли. Чарльз трогал лоб, подпирал ладонью щёку, массировал виски. Делал всё естественно, и Эрик не обратил внимания.  
Мортимер что-то спрашивает.  
— Шшш, — Алекс подносит палец ко рту.  
Чарльз открывает глаза.  
— Всё, — он опускает руку, и Эрик различает, как Чарльз ему улыбается. — Люди будут спать до утра, и сейчас точно не проснутся.  
  
***  
  
Первым делом они проверяют дом, где горит свет. Эрик просит всех держаться рядом, быть начеку и не разговаривать. Эрик думает, что они вполне мы могли бы держать связь мысленно, и Чарльз бы с этим справился.  
Но, к сожалению, не в этой жизни.  
Внутри дом не похож на научную лабораторию. В холле фонарь высвечивает вешалку для одежды, фотографии на стене — не людей, только леса и построек, — стопка газет на журнальном столике, нераспакованные коробки возле стены. Скорее всего, временное прибежище. Возможно, люди не собирались здесь долго оставаться, надеялись просто переждать.  
Деревянная лестница ведёт на второй этаж: там должны быть спальни. Справа — коридор, внизу от одной из дверей видна полоска тусклого света.  
Эрик передаёт фонарь Алексу и просит его вместе с Джейсоном проверить второй этаж. Мортимер и Маккой остаются в холле, а Чарльз идёт вместе с Эриком.  
В небольшом кабинете за столом, положив голову на вытянутую руку, спит человек. Он не просыпается от скрипа открывающейся двери. Не просыпается, когда, подходя ближе, Эрик спотыкается о валяющуюся на полу книгу. Эрик, на всякий случай, незаметно дотрагивается до его шеи, нащупывая сонную артерию, чтобы проверить пульс и убедиться, что человек на самом деле просто спит, а не умер.  
  
***  
  
Их посещение может остаться незамеченным. Вполне. Скорее всего, людей сюда эвакуировали в неразберихе. И сейчас тоже никакого порядка нет. Разобранный Церебро вместе с остальными железками Маккоя стоит в одной из пристроек. Если Маккой прав, и никто, кроме него, туда не заходил, то пропажу не заметят. А если кто-то будет искать именно Церебро, он потратит много времени, чтобы разобраться во всём... И какой шанс, что его не забыли в тюрьме?  
Эрик просит не трогать ценности, деньги и одежду. Они решают захватить с собой только некоторые медикаменты и часть продуктов. Ящики с консервами, овощи, печенье — там, где много, и можно было бы подумать на ошибку при подсчёте.  
Маккой берёт только пару склянок и инструменты. Эрик запрещает ему притрагиваться к своим личным вещам: для людей Маккой уехал на время, и однажды вернётся.  
Домой они едут той же дорогой. Чарльз вновь садится в кузов. По его словам, Мортимер собирается обсудить другую версию поездки за Церебро — опасную и с приключениями — которую нужно будет рассказать тем, кто остался дома.  
  
***  
  
— Пару часов можно и поспать, Чарльз…  
Эрик застаёт его сидящим на диване в гостиной с книгой в руках.  
— Я честно пытался, Эрик, но, кажется, мне проще заставить заснуть кого-то другого, чем заснуть самому.  
— Хэнк всё равно нескоро смонтирует Церебро. И знаешь, — Эрик садится рядом, и Чарльз, закрывая книгу, откладывает её на подлокотник, — и ему стоило делать это, проспавшись.  
Он не ожидал, что этим двоим Церебро понадобится больше, чем ему. Один будет спешить проверить, работает или нет, а другой — испытать.  
Чарльз поднимается с дивана, неловко ступает и, морщась, садится на место.  
— Наверное, мне стоило убедить Хэнка дождаться следующего дня…  
— Пусть будет, как есть, — говорит Эрик. Ему всё-таки на руку их энтузиазм. — Что с ногой?  
— Даже не заметил, как подвернул, — неохотно отвечает Чарльз. — Кажется, когда поднимались с нижних этажей тюрьмы. Немного болит пару дней… Не то, чтобы сильно беспокоит.  
— Посиди.  
Коробку с медикаментами они оставили в коридоре, там точно была обезболивающая мазь. Эрик включает настольную лампу, раскрывает коробку, перекладывает лекарства.  
Он-то помнит, когда Чарльз повредил ногу.  
— Держи, — Эрик бросает ему прямо в руки тюбик.  
— Спасибо, — Чарльз, подтягивая к себе ногу, упирается пяткой в сиденье и снимает носок. — У меня никогда не было столько разнообразных, но не слишком значительных травм. Которые всё же доставляют некоторые неудобства, — он замирает. — Правда, я никак не могу понять, когда я вывихнул руку. Я не мог повредить её в тюрьме, потому что когда я садился в машину, рука была цела… А сюда я приехал уже с повязкой.  
Он, кажется, собирается сидеть с этой мазью до самого утра и рассуждать о том, о чём меньше всего нужно.  
— Дай мне, — Эрик вновь садится с ним рядом и уверенно забирает у него тюбик. — А ты думаешь, где её вывихнул?  
— Наверное, в дороге, — Чарльз хмурится, когда Эрик ставит его ногу себе на колено. — Может, ты…  
— Правильно. Грузовик резко остановился.  
— Я, наверное, неудачно упал…  
— Правильно, — Эрик выдавливает мазь ему на кожу.  
— Я немного помню больницу, — Чарльз шумно выдыхает. — Я, наверное, был в шоковом состоянии. Так могло случиться…  
— Вот видишь.  
Эрик размазывает по щиколотке прохладную мазь и аккуратно её втирает. Некоторое время они молчат, потом Чарльз тихо спрашивает:  
— Тебя, наверное, всё это смешит?  
Эрик настороженно поднимает на него глаза.  
— Я выгляжу нелепым, спотыкаясь на ровном месте и забывая об этом? — спрашивает Чарльз.  
— Нет. Нисколько, — Эрик запинается. Что он может ещё на это сказать? Что Чарльз здесь вообще ни при чём? И нелепым должен выглядеть Эрик, пытаясь угадать и выдумывая объяснения, которые бы устроили Чарльза.  
Под его внимательным, изучающим взглядом от уверенности Эрика почти ничего не остаётся. И ему точно не стоило нарушать дистанцию, навязываясь со своей помощью. Даже ему кажется это странным. Но Чарльз только улыбается ему и еле ощутимо шевелит на ноге пальцами. Эрик продолжает впирать мазь, уже медленнее, чтобы не казалось, что он хочет сбежать, и даже закончив, сразу не отпускает его, плавно проводит ладонями вниз. Чарльз, будто бы нехотя, подтягивает к себе ногу и, приподнявшись, пересаживается на колени, оказываясь ближе к Эрику, ничего не говорит, даже не благодарит по привычке а, немного склонив голову набок, смотрит на него. Между ними провисает странное неловкое молчание, которое Эрик не решается нарушить. Наконец, Чарльз, быстро улыбнувшись, наклоняется вперёд и до того, как Эрик что-то успевает понять, осторожно прикасаясь губами к его губам, целует. Это какой-то злой розыгрыш. Идиотская шутка. Джейсон сделал что-то с Чарльзом. Эрик, хватая за плечи, грубо отталкивает его от себя. Как-то узнал. Такого не могло случиться. Он, стараясь прогнать наважденье, проводит тыльной стороной ладони по губам.  
— Я, кажется, всё испортил, — быстро говорит Чарльз. Он выглядит непритворно шокированным, в широко раскрытых глазах застыл ужас. — Прости. Я ошибся. Я никогда так не ошибался. Есть ли шанс, что мы об этом забудем?  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — спрашивает Эрик. Это звучит абсурдно, но он должен знать.  
— Потому что хотел, — Чарльз кривится. — И я посчитал, что и ты этого хочешь. Я чувствую некоторые эмоции, и до сих пор меня не подводили мои способности, но в этот раз я обманул себя сам. Ты можешь меня простить?  
Эрик сглатывает заставший в горле ком. Похоже, дело только в них двоих, никто другой здесь не причём, и он идиот, раз всё испортил, и теперь нельзя ничего вернуть назад.  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит Эрик. Он внимательно подбирает слова. — Меня ничего не оскорбило. Я надеюсь, что между нами ничего не изменилось?  
— Я тоже надеюсь, что нет, — уже спокойнее, но также напряжённо за ним наблюдая, отвечает Чарльз.  
  
***  
  
— Нам нужны другие двери, — говорит Эрик. — Толщиной шесть или семь дюймов. Металлические. Как в банковских хранилищах.  
— Я не знаю, Эрик, можно ли будет их найти. Сейчас всё сложнее, чем раньше… — Чарльз не возражает. То, от чего зависит их свобода и жизнь, достаточная ценность, и Эрик рад, что это понимает не только он сам. — Может быть, только… — Чарльз прищуривается, — Если ты…  
— Я займусь ими сам. Ты это имел в виду?  
Эрик использует свою способность с такой — редкость в последнее время — обыденной целью.  
— Меня никакие двери не остановят, — продолжает он. — Но они станут проблемой для людей. Поэтому мы должны позаботиться о таких вещах. Должны быть готовы. Когда люди разберутся друг с другом, они вновь вспомнят о нас.  
— Осторожность не помешает, — соглашается Чарльз.  
Он в кои-то веки не защищает людей.  
Да и не должен — напоминает себе Эрик. Всё, что связывало Чарльза с людьми, осталось в прошлой, стёртой из памяти, жизни, и хотя бы из-за этого нынешняя — лучше.  
— Верно. Нам не помешает осторожность, — Эрик, выдыхая, откидывается на спинку кресла. Не стоит думать о Чарльзе. И о том, что сделал Джейсон. Не при Чарльзе. Даже если тот всегда держит слово. — Но я бы выбрал другое место для Церебро.  
Сегодня под утро, когда они оказались дома, всё с этой машиной решил Чарльз, и сейчас понятно, что не так, как было нужно.  
— Какое ты предлагаешь?  
— Подвал, например. Разумнее, чем оставить на первом этаже.  
Чарльз улыбается уголками губ.  
— Я подумал, что комнату можно спрятать. Если отгородить и сделать дверь. Окон как раз с той стороны нет, так что с улицы её не вычислишь, и вряд ли кто-нибудь будет определять глубину соседних комнат. Никто не поймёт, есть ли ещё одна…  
— Ты хочешь создать потайную комнату?  
— Да.  
— Понадобиться больше времени, чем я думал… — И Чарльз мог рассказать обо всё сразу, а не выставлять его идиотом. — Но прежде чем заниматься всем этим, я предпочёл бы, чтобы машина делала что-то большее, чем выбивала пробки.  
— Будет, — говорит Чарльз. — Подожди.  
Эрик жалеет, что Джейсон не мог избавить Чарльза от этой привычки — верить в разных недоумков.  
— Посмотрим, — цедит Эрик. — И я бы хотел, чтобы Маккой её сначала испытал на ком-то другом. Или как-то поручился, что она безопасна. Например, своей жизнью.  
— Раньше ты не думал об этом, — хмурится Чарльз.  
— Раньше я считал, что с её помощью можно искать мутантов. Но пока я вижу, что она нужна лишь для коротких замыканий. И я не хочу, чтобы… Чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.  
Чарльз удивлённо приподнимает брови, и Эрик добавляет:  
— Ведь ты наш единственный телепат. Больше никто не сможет управлять Церебро.  
Звучит логично, но так глупо, и Эрик вновь вспоминает то, что произошло между ним и Чарльзом. Возможно, со стороны кажется, что он испытывает неловкость, пытается как-то оправдаться.  
— Спасибо за беспокойство, — Губы Чарльза всё также изогнуты в полуулыбке. — Но у тебя есть Джейсон, и мной ты можешь рискнуть.  
— Тобой?.. — Идиот.  
Эрик не сразу понимает:  
— И Джейсон здесь причём? Он не телепат. Или он врал? — догадывается Эрик. — Если врал, зачем ему это, вообще, было нужно? Или лживость…  
…присуща всем телепатам. Эрик заставляет себя заткнуться.  
— Он не воспринимает себя как телепата, — охотно объясняет Чарльз. — Наши с ним способности имеют одинаковую природу, но развивались в различных направлениях.  
— Значит, он не читает мысли?  
Ему только не хватало, чтобы всё это время Джейсон их читал.  
— Нет, — Чарльз качает головой. — Я это и имею в виду под различными направлениями.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Эрик. — Но я не помню что-то о его телепатических способностях в твоих записях.  
— В моих записях?  
Чарльз хмурится. Кажется, Эрик сам не заметил, как снова сболтнул что-то лишнее.  
— Я отдал их тебе сам, — медленно проговаривает Чарльз. В его голосе сквозит вопросительная интонация.  
— Я хотел знать о Шоу. И ты, да, отдал мне всё сам.  
Взамен на то, что они сюда приехали, но в памяти Чарльза, наверное, совершенно бескорыстно. Эрика не радует, что они будут вспоминать их прошлое, которое он не знает в деталях. И, к счастью, они этот разговор не продолжают — Чарльза больше беспокоит другое.  
— Я думал о том, что мог бы помочь Джейсону развить свои способности. Он мог бы и читать мысль. Мне кажется, это хорошая идея.  
Ну просто отличная! Эрик с трудом сдерживает усмешку. Он не знает, как Чарльз собирается развивать способности Джейсона, но точно залезет к нему в голову.  
— Я не вижу в этом смысла, — отвечает Эрик.— Может быть, потом. Не время искать в наших мутантах что-то новое. Если можно обратить внимание на то, что есть. Тому же Саммерсу нужнее… Ты говорил, что он угодил в тюрьму, потому что не мог контролировать свои способности…  
— Значит, ты согласен, — Чарльз наклоняется к нему. — Я научу Алекса, каждого — управлять своими способностями.  
— Сделаешь, например… — неохотно начинает Эрик. Они разговаривают не о том, о чём нужно. — Например, Шона более полезным?  
— Я изменю твоё мнение о нём, — без колебаний отвечает Чарльз.  
— И он не будет бесцельно здесь шляться? Или валяться на диване?  
Эрик с интересом на это посмотрит.  
— Ты не хочешь поговорить за игрой в шахматы? — неожиданно спрашивает Чарльз. Откидываясь на спинку кресла, он вытягивает перед собой ноги в домашних туфлях. — Я знаю, ты умеешь играть и любишь шахматы… Но я давно не играл. Надеюсь, ты не разочаруешься.  
Эрик не рассказывал о шахматах Чарльзу, и вряд ли здесь замешан Джейсон и ложная память.  
— Я схожу за доской, если ты, конечно, согласен.  
— Я сам.  
Эрик поднимается с кресла.  
В тюрьме, во время допросов, Чарльз читал, как книгу, его воспоминания. Эрик надеется, что ему было не слишком скучно.  
  
***  
  
— Я видел, как Ангел с какими-то журналами поднималась в спальню, — отвечает Шон, свешивая ноги на пол и садясь прямо.  
— А остальные?  
— Джейсон, вроде бы, у себя. Хэнк с утра работает с этой штуковиной. Профессор… — Шон пожимает плечами. — А Мортимер и Фред в библиотеке.  
Эрик обходит кресло, в котором сидит Алекс, и останавливается перед комодом вполоборота, чтобы видеть всех. Сейчас полдень, но в гостиной полумрак из-за пасмурной погоды. Уже который день тучи низко висят над землёй, и нет солнца, и на улице серо.  
— Играют там в карты, — бормочет Алекс, не отрывая от телевизора сосредоточенного взгляда.  
— Пусть пока играют.  
На экране — неизвестный Эрику фильм. Картинка нечёткая, а то, что говорят, из-за слабого, прерывающего звука плохо слышно. Явно проблемы на станции, а не с антенной. Эрик не хотел бы, чтобы они потеряли эту связь с внешним миром.  
— Интересно? — безучастно спрашивает он.  
— Фильм? — Алекс оглядывается на Эрика. — Ерунда.  
— Мелодрама, — говорит Шон. — Всё фильмы такие. Нет ничего интересного. Показывают лишь их и новости. Скучно, одним словом.  
Эрик отодвигает верхний ящик комода, чтобы забрать шахматную доску. Коробка аккуратно лежит сверху, там, где сказал Чарльз.  
— Скучать осталось недолго.  
— Что-то намечается? — быстро спрашивает Шон.  
— Как сегодня ночью? — Алекс уточняет с меньшим энтузиазмом.  
— Пока не могу сказать точно, — отвечает Эрик. У Чарльза лучше получится объяснить им свои же планы. Он меняет тему разговора: — Люди уже договорились между собой?  
— Нет, — с неохотой отвечает Шон. — Пока ещё нет.  
— Они же хотели. Намечали встречу. В Австрии, если не изменяет память. Ты мне и говорил.  
— Ну, в общем, да, в Вене. Будет через пару дней. Я надеюсь. Теперь всё непонятно. Пару человек убили, и главу делегации тоже. Неясно, что это была за бомба, и как она оказалась в машине... Взрыв в Нью-Йорке, — объясняет Шон.  
Если взглянуть на карту, они совсем рядом от Нью-Йорка, но, такое ощущение, что на самом деле — с другой стороны земного шара.  
— И конечно, люди? Значит, — Эрик равнодушно усмехается, — мир людям не нужен.  
  
***  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы первым ты нашёл Шмидта.  
Эрик старается быть не слишком категоричным. Чарльз уже согласился. Джейсон постарался: должен был согласиться два или сколько там дней назад. Эрик может ошибаться — то, что никогда не существовало, запомнить не так просто.  
— А после него… как решишь ты, — только Рейвен вряд ли сейчас там, где предполагает Чарльз, и расстались они не так, как думает Чарльз, и легче им от этого точно не станет. Но Эрик всё-таки говорит: — Кого угодно.  
— Ты хочешь его убить, — Чарльз, не отрывая взгляда от шахматной доски, делает медленный глоток виски.  
— Да.  
— Я надеюсь, что этого не случится.  
Он облизывает нижнюю губу и со стуком ставит стакан на край стола.  
— Не случится? и всё же Чарльз собирается помочь найти Шмидта? Ему разумнее было бы сразу сказать «нет». — Ты мог бы отказаться.  
Чарльз поднимает на него глаза.  
— Ты всё равно его найдёшь, со мной или без меня. Тем более, когда я тебе рассказал о Джейсоне... Так я смогу узнать то, что не узнали в ЦРУ. Кто на самом деле Шоу, и кто были его друзья…  
А сам как-то собирается повлиять на Эрика?  
— Что бы ты ни думал, Чарльз, мои планы не изменятся. Для меня ничего не изменилось.  
— Ты так считаешь? — Чарльз спрашивает так, будто бы знает Эрика лучше, чем он сам.  
— Да. С той минуты в Женеве до этой. Ничего не изменилось. Хотя… единственное… знаешь, что?.. У меня забрали монету.  
Чарльз кривит губы. Протягивая руку, забирает стакан и сильно сжимает его пальцами.  
Ни о чём не спрашивает. И так знает.  
— Люди поинтересовались у меня, Чарльз, в чём ценность монеты. Я ответил, что никакой ценности нет. Их отчего-то это насмешило... Я себя чем-то выдал? Выражением лица?.. Что ты прочёл в мыслях ублюдков?  
— Я не встречался с теми, кто тогда допрашивал тебя, — отвечает Чарльз. — Они были с тобой только от порта Базеля до порта Нью-Йорка, и не сходили на берег.  
— Ты не… — глупо было спрашивать Чарльза об этом сейчас, когда его воспоминания — фальшь. — Ясно. Выдали, как груз.  
Он помнит корабль. Тусклый мигающий свет, шум воды и тёмные стены трюма.  
— Но, знаешь, без монеты я обойдусь, Чарльз. Я не так сильно был тогда расстроен, как люди бы того хотели. А теперь — тем более.  
Не серебро, так свинец. Эрика вполне устроит самая обыкновенная пуля.  
— Ты раздражён из-за меня, — говорит Чарльз.  
— Разве?  
— Меня снова подводят мои способности?.. Я напоминаю расстроенный музыкальный инструмент.  
— Что, Чарльз?  
— Я чувствую твоё раздражение. Из-за меня и людей? Ты же помнишь, как я был с ними связан…  
— Прекрасно помню, — такое сложно забыть. — Нет, Чарльз, в этот раз не подвели. Но ты здесь ни при чём. Я просто не люблю, когда моё время впустую тратят. Как Маккой.  
— Ты позволил нам потратить впустую несколько дней.  
Чарльз медленно подносит ко рту край стакана и, глядя, не отрываясь, на Эрика, одним глотком допивает виски.  
Синяки на его открытой шее напоминают, что всё было по-другому: и Чарльзу, и Эрику было, чем заняться.  
— Я дал всем время для передышки, — но у самого Эрика такое чувство, что прожил пару жизней.  
— Мне кажется, их и не было… — Чарльз задумчиво слизывает с верхней губы каплю виски. — Если ты будешь искать Хэнка, я сказал ему сделать перерыв…  
— Отлично, — выдыхает Эрик, отводя от него глаза. — Давно ты ему сказал?  
— Как раз тогда, когда ты ходил за шахматной доской.  
И в собственном доме он может общаться с кем угодно, и у Эрика за спиной.  
— Делай свой ход, Чарльз.  
— Сейчас…  
Чарльз, забирая пустой стакан, поднимается с места.  
— Довольно, — Эрик встаёт следом и, наклоняясь вперёд, перехватывает его за запястье. — Ты нужен мне сегодня… мыслящим трезво.  
  
***  
  
Джейсона Эрик не находит. Грузовик на месте, а пешком незачем идти в город, да и паршивая погода не для прогулок. В доме его нет. Дверь в спальню не заперта, Эрик бегло оглядывает комнату, не открывает шкафы — личных вещей, которые Джейсон точно забрал бы с собой у него не было, и нельзя точно понять, сбежал ли он.  
На кухне Эрик сталкивается с Ангел. Она в одиночестве пьёт кофе, присев на край стола. В стоящей рядом жестяной коробке — только горсть зёрен.  
— Почти ничего не осталось, потому что кофе любила Рейвен, а не её брат, — говорит Ангел. — И покупал профессор его для неё. Иначе сделал бы запас. Как с чаем. Его-то нам хватит не на одну зиму.  
— Откуда ты знаешь о вкусах сестры Ксавьера?  
Чарльз не мог успеть это рассказать. Хотя Эрик и не следил за ним двадцать четыре часа в сутки…  
— Они оставляли друг другу записки, — отвечает Ангел. — Мы с Шоном нашли их здесь в ящике стола. В первый день, когда сюда приехали.  
И узнали о Рейвен быстрее, чем это сделал Эрик.  
Он по очереди открывает шкафчики, чтобы проверить продукты. Если бы Джейсон сбежал, он бы прихватил что-то с собой. Но никто их не переписывал и не сделал на пакетах и банках отметки, поэтому трудно сделать какой-то вывод.  
— Сначала он найдёт сестру?  
— Что?  
— Я имею в виду… с помощью этой машины профессор первой найдёт Рейвен?  
— Почему её?  
— Потому что, — Ангел пожимает плечами, — она его сестра.  
— Сестра, которая не хочет, чтобы он вмешивался в её жизнь. Она не хочет, чтобы он её искал.  
И Ангел стоит поучиться не лезть не в свои дела.  
— Ладно, — безразлично отвечает она. Похоже, она спрашивала только из праздного любопытства.  
— Ты не видела Джейсона?  
— Сегодня — нет.  
  
***  
  
— Джейсон не вернулся? — спрашивает Чарльз.  
Эрик замирает, сдавливает пальцами спинку кресла. Не спешит садиться.  
Он не думал, что Чарльз как-то с этим связан.  
— Не вернулся, — осторожно отвечает он. — Джейсон тебе что-то говорил?  
— Нет. Просто я заметил, что его не было утром в окрестностях особняка, насколько позволяет мой дар, и сейчас Джейсона тоже здесь нет.  
— Зачем ты его искал?  
— Искал? Я просто проверял, не только его, а всех, — объясняет Чарльз, — всё ли в порядке, нет ли снаружи никого чужого. Я не читал мыслей, лишь коснулся разумов…  
Не связан. А этот мудак просто струсил. Сбежал раньше, чем что-то произошло.  
Эрик присаживается напротив, чтобы не смотреть на Чарльза сверху вниз.  
— Да. Наши старые друзья могут нас здесь искать, — хоть люди, Эрик уверен, считают Чарльза мёртвым. Убитым, скорее всего, ещё в тюрьме. Но нельзя ничего исключать. — И не только. Мародёры, например. Но с обыкновенными людьми с обычным оружием разберёмся без проблем. Я смогу сам.  
Чарльз отрицательно качает головой.  
— Нам нужно узнать, где Джейсон, — говорит он.  
— Меня это мало волнует, — и пусть он катится ко всем чертям. — Если тебя это волнует… Он не сдаст нас людям. Я уверен.  
— С ним могло что-то случиться. Я не смог найти его так, но с помощью Церебро найду.  
— Не надо. Что с ним случилось? Если он убрался отсюда, значит, была причина. Но я не хочу её знать. Он уже не с нами. И нам не нужен.  
  
***  
  
— Что это за координаты? — спрашивает Эрик и передаёт бумагу Чарльзу, когда тот тянет за ней руку.  
— Я не могу точно сказать… — разворачивает лист. — Это северное полушарие. Не наша часть света… Возможно, Северный Ледовитый океан?  
— Баренцево море, — неуверенно говорит Маккой.  
— Я принесу атлас… Или лучше, Хэнк, будь добр, принеси атлас, он во второй секции справа от двери.  
Когда он выходит, Чарльз говорит Эрику:  
— Церебро определил координаты в момент моего... сеанса, но если бы мы сейчас туда оправились, то никого бы не нашли. Это подводная лодка, и она движется к берегам Старого света.  
— Что со Шмидтом?  
— Как сказать... Его я не нашёл.  
— Кто там?  
И какого чёрта Чарльз морочит ему голову?  
— Немного подожди. Подожди немного. Я его не нашёл. Я имею в виду, среди мутантов ни в одном из уголков земного шара его нет… Но знал бы ты, — Чарльз опирается ладонями о столешницу и, склонив голову набок, смотрит на Эрика, — сколько таких же, как ты и я…  
— Чарльз, ты расскажешь мне об этом потом.  
— Сначала я решил, что Шоу мёртв, — продолжает Чарльз. — Что он не пережил последние месяцы… Я тогда не знал о лодке. Она, безусловно, добавляет шансы выжить в любой войне… А потом я вспомнил о сообщниках Шоу. О тех, которых обнаружило ЦРУ. Ты же читал то, что я о них писал… Всех троих я нашёл. Разум одного, того, что был похож на демона, я почувствовал, но не смог проникнуть внутрь. Его мысли будто были закрыты дверью, неплотной… Что-то я смог услышать, но сложить в цельную картину не получилось.  
— А двое других?  
— Женщину, которая превращалась в алмаз, агенты недооценили. У неё не одна способность. Она такая же, как я. Телепат, — объясняет Чарльз.  
— И как я думаю, это прибавит нам проблем?  
— Да… Увы, с ней тоже ничего не вышло. Она почувствовала меня, но я ушёл раньше, чем она успела меня ранить.  
— Как?  
— Она спрятала мысли за острыми алмазными гранями. Прекрасная защита, — добавляет Чарльз. Неужели с восхищением.?  
— Женщина поняла, кто ты и что ты ищешь?  
— Нет. Я тоже успел закрыть от неё свой разум. Надеюсь, она осталась в лёгком недоумении и решила, что ей показалось.  
— Но всё равно тебе нужно быть осторожней, — предупреждает его Эрик. — А что с третьим?  
— С ним наконец-то повезло, но у меня было мало времени: Эмма, их телепат, могла меня заметить. Я смог узнать, что они по пути в Вену, и в его мыслях Шоу был жив. Он точно находился в то время на подводной лодке, в соседней каюте.  
— Значит, жив…  
— Да.  
Другой ответ огорчил бы. Эрик должен всё сделать своими руками, и в таких подарках судьбы он не нуждается.  
— Почему ты его не нашёл с помощью Церебро, если он был на лодке? Может, он человек, а не мутант?  
— Нет, дело не в этом. Он как-то скрывается от телепатического воздействия. Возможно, это часть его способностей. Или же это делает Эмма.  
— Ты справишься с этой женщиной?  
— Я не могу ответить. Я не успел оценить её возможности…  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь свои.  
— Нет, я пока не знаю ответ на твой вопрос.  
— Тогда лучше всего от неё избавиться. Сразу же…  
— Мы не будем её убивать, — осекает его Чарльз. — Нам придётся придумать способ избавиться от неё без убийства. Нейтрализовать. Если мы… Если ты подумаешь, то найдёшь как.  
— Хорошо.  
Ему кажется странным, что Чарльз предложил это ему, хотя должен был разобраться с телепатом сам, но Эрик не успевает ничего спросить. В коридоре раздаются быстрые шаги. Затихают перед дверью.  
Атлас уже не нужен. Неважно, где застали Шоу — в Баренцевом море или в Северном Ледовитом океане, сейчас их путь лежит в Вену.  
  
***  
  
С Шоном Эрик сталкивается в коридоре. Мокрые волосы и полотенце на плечах: тот, видимо, направляется в свою спальню из ванной комнаты.  
— Как там люди?  
Шон застывает на месте.  
— Ну вроде бы нормально, — удивлённо моргает он. — Я бы сказал, даже хорошо…  
— Они нашли, кем заменить… кого там убили?  
— Полковника Раска. Но не заменили. Поедет он же.  
— Тот же, кого убили? Тот, кто разлетелся на куски пару дней назад в Нью-Йорке? Я правильно тебя понял?  
— Ну в общем, да… Хотя это звучит очень глупо.  
— Так что случилось? Оказалось, что он умеет воскресать?  
— Всё было «уткой». Не знаю, для чего. Обманули или обманулись сами.  
— Но взрыв был?  
— Да... Получается, погиб кто-то другой, но кто — не сказали.  
— А где воскресший был эти дни?  
— Если бы я знал. Я не думал над этим. Возможно, всё это связано с политикой... Я в ней не особо силён.  
Эрик кивает ему, чтобы дальше шёл по своим делам. Сам он проходит по коридору и останавливается у окна. Наклоняется и, опираясь о подоконник, смотрит на улицу. Такая же паршивая погода, как и все последние дни. В Вене, наверное, сейчас не лучше.  
И эти люди, и Шмидт направляются в один город, а Эрик не верит в совпадения.  
  
***  
  
— Перелёт займёт чуть больше шести часов. Это быстрее, чем на любом другом самолёте, на который гипотетически мы смогли бы сесть, — говорит Чарльз. — Конечно, если он…  
— …так хорош, как о нём треплется Маккой, — заканчивает за него Эрик. Чарльз не мог не думать о том же; возможно, только в более корректной форме.  
— Даже есть Хэнк невольно вводит нас в заблуждение о каких-либо технических характеристиках, — Чарльз поднимает на него взгляд от заметок в лежащей на столе тетради, — я сомневаюсь, что у нас есть другой выход. Первое, мы едва ли сможем попасть на другой самолёт.  
Эрик понимает это и так. Он даже не рассчитывает, что они достанут на всех билеты, у них нет сколько времени, чтобы подстраивается под нечастые рейсы, а частный самолёт с пилотом вряд ли они найдут.  
— Второе, я думаю, что корабль надёжней самолёта, но на нём мы не успеем. Опоздаем… Знаешь, на сколько? На неделю, — Чарльз кусает кончик карандаша — Что ты решил?  
У них на самом деле нет выбора, но сомнений от этого не становится меньше.  
— Шесть часов над океаном, — медленно повторяет его слова Эрик. — На консервной банке, которую построил Маккой.  
— Ты не находишь, что сгущаешь краски? — хмурясь, спрашивает Чарльз. — Самолёт уже использовали военные. По словам Хэнка, активно в последние месяцы. Если до сих пор самолёт цел… По крайней мере, у Хэнка не было информации, что он разбился, то и у нас есть шанс долететь на место.  
— Он не настоящий пилот. Это уменьшает наши шансы.  
— Он уверен в своих силах. Он управлял самолётом. Один из тех случаев, когда не ограничивался теорией… и знаешь, — улыбка проскальзывает на губах Чарльза, — летать ему нравилось.  
— Отлично, — невольно кривится Эрик. Конечно, ему так необходимо было это знать. — Если мы хотим успеть, то остановимся на этом.  
Им придётся рискнуть, чтобы преодолеть четыре тысячи миль.  
Чарльз кивает.  
— Нам не нужен аэродром. У нас больше возможностей сесть. Я даже думал, что, когда мы вернёмся назад, его можно посадить и спрятать здесь. Потом нужно будет решить, как — например, построить обычный ангар…  
Чарльз размышляет не о том, о чём нужно.  
— Ладно, — Эрик поднимается с кресла и опирается ладонями о письменный стол. — Я выберу место, где мы сядем в Австрии, — сейчас это важнее и он сдвигает развёрнутые и сложенные друг на друга карты, чтобы найти нужную.  
— Ты не думал о возвращении? — Чарльз, откинувшись на спинке кресла, внимательно смотрит на Эрика снизу вверх.  
Нет. Не думал. Эрику кажется, что его жизнь заканчивается в Вене. У него была и есть только одна цель, а скоро она исчезнет, вместе со смертью Шмидта. А других у него нет.  
— Я не заглядывал так далеко в будущее, — отвечает Эрик. Он обычно наперёд просчитывает каждый шаг, но не в этот раз.  
Эрик, потирая двумя пальцами переносицу, садится назад в кресло, и некоторое время слушает, как глухо тикают напольные часы.  
— Ты сказал «обычный ангар»? — всё-таки переспрашивает он. — Я бы не стал рисковать. Такая постройка сразу привлечёт внимание. Впрочем, любое столь большое сооружение будет смотреться рядом с твоим домом странно. Твой особняк меньше всего похож на ферму, а ты — на фермера. Ангар не должен быть на виду. Он может, например… быть под землёй.  
— Мы сможем такой построить? — сразу спрашивает Чарльз.  
— Да.  
Самое сложное — металлический каркас: правильно рассчитать и точно воплотить в жизнь. Сложное — для кого-то другого, не для Эрика.  
Но он напоминает себе, что не собирался возвращаться. Не с Чарльзом.  
— Наверное, — тот хмурится, — на самом деле, об этом думать слишком рано, и лучше сейчас решить насущные проблемы. Мы договорились, что выедем из дома днём, так приедем на аэродром и вылетим вечером, приблизительно в шесть часов… Чтобы, учитывая разницу часовых поясов, прилететь в Австрию утром.  
— Да. Мы выедем днём, — подтверждает Эрик. Они рассчитали время и свои действия, но идеально выходит только на бумаге. — Если нас не собьют, или твой приятель нас не угробит.  
— Ты доверяешь мне? — настойчиво спрашивает Чарльз. Утром он, видимо, имеет привычку задавать неожиданные и неудобные вопросы, которые Эрик лучше бы оставил без ответа.  
Но всё же он кивает.  
— А я доверяю Генри, — твёрдо говорит Чарльз, и то, что он называет Маккоя по имени, почему-то больше всего злит Эрика.  
Он сворачивает карту короткими резкими движениями. Поднимается на ноги.  
— Нам нужно собраться. И рассказать всем.  
Чарльз, похоже, не возражает. Наблюдает за Эриком, сложив руки на груди. А когда тот подходит к двери, окликает:  
— Я хотел бы забрать из сейфа деньги.  
Эрик останавливается. Он понимает не сразу.  
— Ты не мог бы его открыть? — спрашивает Чарльз. — Я сдался после пары попыток.  
Дверь сейфа согнута так, чтобы никто, кроме Эрика, не смог бы его открыть. Там, он вспоминает, хранится вещь, из-за которой он никогда не станет полностью доверять Чарльзу.  
  
***  
  
Он дотрагивается до дверцы сейфа, и она плавно выпрямляется. Эрик чуть изгибает стенки, чтобы они приняли прежнюю форму. Сейф не такой ровный, как должен быть, — с точностью ему стоит ещё потренироваться.  
Он проворачивает циферблат, проверяя замок — не сломан, и, наконец, открывает. Все оставленным там вещи на месте. Эрик прячет за пояс пульт и забирает ошейник. Если бы Чарльз их там увидел…. Эрик смог бы объяснить? Если только просто взял один. На память.  
Эрик проводит большим пальцем по гладкому металлу, поворачивает ошейник в руках. Раньше он сжимал обод, когда душил Чарльза, но металл сейчас выглядит и чувствуется идеальным. Он уверен, что эта вещь всё ещё исправна.  
Он вздрагивает, когда слышит скрип половиц. И, оборачиваясь, прячет ошейник за спину, перекладывает его в другую руку. Он надеется, что выглядит достаточно беззаботно и не вызывает никаких подозрений, но, кажется, Чарльз смотрит на него слишком пристально, или у Эрика просто разыгралось воображение.  
— Спасибо, что открыл сейф, — Чарльз благодарит его без улыбки.  
Если бы читал мысли, это было бы как-то понятно; может быть, он был слишком нерасторопным, и Чарльз что-то заметил, но точно не нужно об этом думать.  
Они смотрят друг на друга — Чарльз стоит в дверном проёме, а Эрик у сейфа — будто правда давно известна, а они просто не решаются объясниться.  
— Не стоит благодарить, — наконец, говорит Эрик. — Мне стоило извиниться, что я испортил сейф. Это твоя вещь.  
— У тебя, наверное, были причины, — Чарльз вдруг улыбается, всё так же глядя ему в глаза, и сомнения рассеиваются. Он заходит в гостиную, и, кажется, не собирается продолжать разговор, и больше не выглядит странным, играющим в какие-то свои игры.  
Эрик, горько усмехаясь, сжимает ошейник. Он, как обманщик, который подозревает каждого в обмане. Единственный актёр на этой сцене.  
— Я нашёл тебе другой свитер, — Чарльз легко касается его плеча. — На чердаке были вещи моего отчима. Вы невнимательно осмотрели дом. Я оставил свитер в твоей спальне на кровати. Дверь была открыта, — будто извиняясь, добавляет Чарльз.  
— Ничего, — Эрик всё равно не хранит там никаких секретов. — Спасибо.  
Свитер его мало волнует. Он отводит руку, прижимает, чтобы спрятать ошейник, к боку.  
Чарльз, наклоняясь, открывает дверцу сейфа. Он кажется занятым, но Эрик чувствует спиной его взгляд, пока идёт к двери.  
Эрик, наверное, никогда не прекратит думать, что Чарльз может читать и именно сейчас читает его мысли.  
Если только заново не защёлкнет на его шее ошейник.  
Эрик прислоняется спиной к стене. Оглядывает ошейник. Если он до сих пор действует и точно заблокирует телепатические способности, его можно надеть на Фрост. Чарльз ведь хотел, чтобы Эрик нашёл способ избавиться от неё, не связанный с убийством.  
  
***  
  
Их план все восприняли лучше, чем Эрик ожидал: у некоторых он не заметил особого энтузиазма, но никто не стал спорить и возражать, Ангел подробно и спокойно обо всём расспросила, а Алекс, похоже, был даже рад, что они покинут это место.  
— Кто-нибудь сможет управлять грузовиком? — спрашивает Эрик. Чёртов ублюдок Джейсон, сбежав, прибавил им проблем.  
Шон неуверенно поднимает вверх руку, но тут же опускает её, когда Алекс говорит:  
— Я, в общем-то, имел с этим дело.  
— До базы будет около трёх сотен миль.  
— Нормально.  
Чарльз смотрит на Эрика, будто собирается что-то сказать. Конечно, в какой-нибудь другой жизни было бы лучше, если бы они переговаривались мысленно.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он Алексу. Три сотни по земле — не четыре тысячи в небе. Они рискуют намного меньше. — Проверь машину. Что там с топливом, и работает ли она вообще.  
— Ладно.  
Эрик потирает двумя пальцами переносицу и продолжает, когда Алекс расторопно покидает комнату.  
— Джейсон также подстраховывал нас с людьми по дороге. Разберёшься с этим? — спрашивает он у Чарльза.  
— Конечно.  
Эрик не хочет, чтобы тот неумно расходовал силы. Он, в принципе, мог бы предложить выбор, но Чарльз, как обычно, будет против.  
— Шон и Ангел, соберите продукты, а после нам всем нужно собрать свои вещи.  
Хотя, если быть честным, личных вещей ни у кого, кроме Чарльза, не было.  
  
***  
  
— Ты думал, что все согласятся? — спрашивает Чарльз. Он закрывает бутылку с виски и забирает с подноса два стакана.  
— Надеялся.  
— Я не был уверен, но, оказывается, я зря сомневался.  
— Ты всегда пьёшь перед такими…  
— Такими долгими путешествиями? — Чарльз протягивает ему один стакан и, улыбнувшись, прислоняется к столу. — Всегда.  
— Если так... — Эрик не против поддержать его привычку. Он, глядя на Чарльза, медленно делает глоток виски, смакуя вкус. —А ты не был уверен, что они согласятся? — с иронией спрашивает он.  
Телепат должен меньше сомневаться.  
— Нет, не был. Ангел колебалась, не могла решиться до конца. Колебались и Фред, и Мортимер, и я могу их понять. Мы собрались не на прогулку в парк.  
— Но они согласились…  
— Да.  
— А если бы решили отказаться, для тебя бы это стало проблемой? С твоим даром, — Эрик замечает, как Чарльз удивлённо распахивает глаза, и продолжает: — Гораздо проще управлять людьми, если читаешь их мысли. И точно знаешь, что им нужно. И можешь внушить нужные мысли, заставить… Я просто размышляю вслух, — добавляет Эрик, когда Чарльз прищуривается. — Было бы мне легче с ними, будь я телепатом?  
— У тебя, Эрик, и так всё получается, без телепатии. Они пошли за тобой, тогда, в тюрьме, потому что в тебя поверили.  
— И ты? — спрашивает Эрик. Глупейший вопрос. Он прекрасно знает, что никогда не получит правдивый ответ.  
— И я, конечно. Я всегда в тебя верил, — Чарльз, прикрывая глаза, подносит к губам стакан.  
Эрик хочет, чтобы это было так, и если бы он был слаб, он поддался бы иллюзии, но его никто и никогда не называл слабым.  
— Кстати, я не читал их мысли, я просто наблюдал, — говорит Чарльз. — Поставил себя на их место.  
— Возможно, я должен извиниться, — Эрик даже этому рад.  
— Не стоит, — Чарльз облизывает губы и ставит стакан рядом с собой на стол. — Люди часто понимают, что ими манипулируют, если слишком точно угадывать их мысли. Людям это очень не нравится. А то, что их заставили, что-то внушили, они всё равно узнают рано или поздно, как этого не хотелось скрыть. И, как понимаешь, тогда станет ещё хуже... Эрик,— Чарльз наклоняется к нему; его глаза блестят в полумраке задёрнутой шторы. — Ты поможешь собраться Генри?  
  
***  
  
— В машине сейчас полбака, да ещё полная канистра, — Алекс сразу же отчитывается, когда они встречаются в холле. — Я думаю, нам хватит и на обратную дорогу, — он снимает куртку и стряхивает на паркет мокрый снег. Зима в этом месте, отмечает про себя Эрик, началась слишком рано, но, в общем-то, катаклизмы погоды его волнуют, только если они как-то могут помешать его планам.  
— Странно, что Джейсон не забрал грузовик… Я бы его забрал, а что. На машине всё-таки быстрей…  
Эрик не настроен на разговор об этом. Впрочем, Алекс уходит, не дожидаясь ответа; видимо, рассуждал вслух. Эрик наблюдает, как тот сворачивает налево, в коридор, и слышит, как хлопает дверь в ванную комнату.  
Может быть, то, как убрался отсюда Джейсон, и странно. Взять машину было бы логичней, но, наверное, боялся себя выдать, наделав лишнего шума, или что-то ещё.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Эрик всё ещё думает о Джейсоне — о том, что он сейчас ему нужен.  
За дверью кабинета он слышит грохот — не нужен указатель, чтобы догадаться, куда идти, чтобы «помочь Генри».  
— Думаю, что я успею до отъезда, — Маккой оборачивается к Эрику, когда тот хлопает дверью.  
— Успеешь, — Эрик равнодушно пожимает плечами. Он рассчитывает, что его односложный ответ подскажет Маккою — он не в настроении беседовать, но его постигает неудача.  
— Сначала Чарльз хотел оставить всё, как есть, но после решил, что безопаснее спрятать, так как дом будет пустовать длительное время. Я не считаю, что кто-то из обычных людей посчитает Церебро какой-то особой ценностью, но я не могу ничего утверждать, — Маккой проворачивает шуруп отвёрткой, открепляя от стены металлический корпус. — Чарльз сказал, что мы можем перенести всё вниз, в бомбоубежище. Я проверил, довольно надёжно, и там достаточно места. Я покажу, где это.  
— Я знаю, — прерывает его Эрик, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение. — От тебя требуется лишь открыть мне дверь. Да и то… — у двери металлические петли и ручка, — Просто не мешай.  
Он жестом показывает Маккою отойти в сторону, тот после секундного замешательства так и делает. Но молчит всего лишь сущее мгновение.  
— Я хотел бы, — говорит он, как только Эрик сдвигает с места металл, — чтобы и моя мутация была так же полезна.  
Лесть? Эрик, прищуриваясь, бросает на него быстрый взгляд. Да нет, вряд ли.  
— Но не будет. Ты ничего не изменишь. Поэтому рассуждать об этом не имеет смысла.  
Эрик с лёгкостью передвигает металлические коробы за дверь и опускает на пол.  
— Но от этой я бы избавился, — Маккой, спрятав руки в карманы пиджака, наблюдает за ним. — Если поразмыслить, она ничего не приносит… И только внешне я отличаюсь от людей.  
— И в этом есть что-то плохое? — спрашивает Эрик, но Маккой, похоже, его не понимает.  
— У меня была одна идея. Я исследовал кровь одного мутанта. Я думаю, что можно сказать. Это была сестра Чарльза. У её крови я нашёл одно свойство…  
— Сестры Чарльза? — сквозь зубы переспрашивает Эрик.  
— Рейвен. Она была полиморфом, могла принимать любой облик, как копировать внешность того, кого видела, так и… Её кровь обладала уникальным свойством. Я бы мог изготовить из неё… как лучше сказать… лекарство, которое сделало бы меня нормальным внешне.  
Ладно. Нет ничего необычного, что он помнит Рейвен. Или всё же, он не должен был её никогда видеть?  
— Когда ты познакомился с сестрой Чарльза?  
— Когда… — Маккой хмурится. — Тогда же, когда и с ним. Потом она… уехала. Я взял образцы крови. С её согласия… и Чарльза. Я хранил их в лаборатории, там и оставил при эвакуации, к сожалению. Нужно было приготовиться заранее.  
— Да, конечно, — задумчиво отвечает Эрик. История Маккоя выглядит не идеальной, но, в принципе, нормальной. На удивление гладкой. — Сейчас всё это неважно. Той крови больше нет. Как и шанса встретить другую Рейвен, — Эрик делает шаг в сторону, чтобы дать Маккою выйти из кабинета, и смотрит на коробы, прикидывая, как лучше перенести их вниз. Поднимает первый.  
— Чарльз сказал, что скоро я встречусь с Рейвен.  
Эрик медленно выдыхает. И вновь, осторожно, опускает на пол короб. С металлическим скрежетом тот, касаясь остальных, скользит вниз.  
— С Рейвен?  
— Да, с сестрой Чарльза.  
Эрик, чёрт возьми, прекрасно знает, кем она является Чарльзу.  
— С той самой сестрой, что от него сбежала? Той, что просила никогда её не искать?  
— Чарльз не рассказывал мне таких подробностей, — Маккой пожимает плечами. — Но даже если она однажды его об этом просила… Мы иногда говорим то, чего на самом деле не думаем. Может, её слова были продиктованы эмоциями. Но Чарльз ведь знает… правду?  
— Да, — Эрик трёт ладонью лоб. — Всё возможно.  
Чарльз треплется с Маккоем. О Рейвен. О ней он даже не упоминает в разговорах с самим Эриком. Будто не доверяет или Эрик недостаточно близок, чтобы делиться с ним подобными мыслями. У них с Маккоем другие отношения? И разве Чарльз не должен был оставить Рейвен в покое? С чего бы он решил наплевать на её желания, которые для него должны быть настоящими. Некоторые вещи им с Чарльзом нужно прояснить до отъезда.  
  
***  
  
Чарльз не отвечает, хоть должен быть в своей спальне. Эрик стучит снова и, подождав немного, нажимает на ручку. Дверь не заперта, Эрик толкает её, одновременно спрашивая:  
— Можно зайти?  
Он напрягает слух. Чарльз явно занят — в глубине комнаты, из ванной, доносится шум воды. Эрик хочет уже уйти, когда слышит своё имя. Он всё же, не решаясь зайти, стоит некоторое время у порога, потом проходит в комнату и садится на край кровати. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке сейчас тикают, и, если они правильно идут, до отъезда у них ещё часа три. Эрик задумчиво разворачивает и трогает лежащий на покрывале свитер, прислушиваясь к звукам из ванной.  
Шум воды становится тише, и Эрик встаёт, чтобы встретить Чарльза. Тот не спешит; это странно, если знает, что Эрик его здесь ждёт. Было бы глупо, если ему просто послышалось, что Чарльз назвал его по имени.  
Эрик, скрестив на груди руки, напряжённо прислушивается. Он пока не знает, что делать дальше, уйти или остаться. Вода льётся равномерно, просто стекает, не встречая препятствий, вниз. Эрик слышит, как шелестит занавеска, вздохи, мокрые ритмичные звуки. Он подходит к двери ванной вплотную, прикасается к ней щекой и закрывает глаза. Жадно вслушивается в звуки, представляя, как дрочит Чарльз, — одна из его фантазий сейчас почти воплотилась в жизнь. Только Чарльз — приходит в затуманенную голову Эрика — чувствует вблизи других мутантов, и сам его позвал — Эрику это не послышалось. Он думает, что было бы слишком хорошо и нереально, если бы Чарльз, дроча, представлял их вместе. Всё это кажется странной провокацией. Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, Эрик уверенно открывает дверь в ванную. Он видит лишь силуэт и только что сжавшие край занавески пальцы. Пока Эрик подходит ближе, Чарльз, замерев, не шевелится, а после резко отдёргивает занавеску.  
И судорожно вздыхает, встретившись с Эриком взглядом. В первое мгновение слишком он удивлён и испуган для того, кто подстроил это заранее. Эрик опирается рукой о прохладную плитку позади Чарльза. В его прищуренных глазах больше нет ни тени только что увиденного Эриком страха, они жадно блестят в полумраке, и в этот раз Эрик не собирается упускать случай. Он кладёт руку на его затылок, сжимает пальцы, и, наклоняясь, медленно и не торопясь — не так, как в первый раз — целует Чарльза, теперь спешить не нужно. Второй рукой Эрик сильно сжимает член Чарльза и уверенно двигает ею вверх-вниз. Чарльзу осталось немного. Эрик отстраняется, глядя в его лицо, на приоткрытые влажные губы, с которых срываются хриплые стоны, в затуманенные глаза, ловит его взгляд, а Чарльз, не открываясь, смотрит на Эрика, вцепляется в свитер на его спине, сжимает в кулаке ткань. И кончает с коротким вскриком.  
Они стоят, не шевелясь, некоторое время, потом Чарльз разжимает пальцы и опускает, проводя по его плечу, руку.  
Эрик подставляет под всё ещё льющую воду ладонь. Рукав свитера и манжета намокают. Чарльз закрывает краны и легонько толкает его в грудь. Эрик, сделав пару шагов назад, прислоняется к раковине. Его щёки горят, рубашка прилипла к спине, ему жарко в тёплом свитере в нагретой ванной, он возбуждён, и он хочет Чарльза. Тот, в спешке обтёршись полотенцем, бросает его на пол под ноги Эрику и, не оборачиваясь, стягивает с вешалки махровый халат, облизывает губы и улыбается, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от Эрика. Переступая через бортик ванной, он запахивает и поясом подвязывает халат, сдвигает ногой валяющееся полотенце, на мгновение замирает напротив Эрика, а потом — опускается на пол.  
Эрик судорожно глотает воздух и поддаётся назад, ухватывается за спиной за край раковины, неотрывно глядя на Чарльза, когда тот расстёгивает брюки и достаёт его член. Он не собирается думать, правильно ли сейчас поступает, конечно, нет; он думает, что сегодня они собираются разбиться на каком-то отрезке четырёх тысяч миль, и от ощущений языка на его члене не позволяют прямо сейчас кончить только эти мысли. Он никогда не терял способность здраво мыслить, и мог бы холодно сравнить Чарльза с другими — среди них были только женщины, до него он только их трахал, — но всё это кажется ему несуразной глупостью, когда плотно обхватившие его член губы скользят вниз. Эрик сильнее сдавливает край раковины, пытаясь сохранить остатки хладнокровия, слыша эти звуки, чувствуя теплоту и влагу вокруг своего члена, и время от времени встречаясь взглядом с Чарльзом, когда тот, отстраняясь, поднимает на него глаза. Его хватает ненадолго, и он, толкаясь вперёд, с глухим стоном кончает.  
Первым приходит в себя Чарльз.  
— Ты подождёшь меня в спальне? — обыденным тоном спрашивает он, поднимаясь. — Пару минут, — улыбается Чарльз. Он, кажется, менее смущён, чем Эрик. Но сейчас он не хочет об этом думать.  
По дороге Эрик стягивает свитер и бросает его на пол возле двери в ванную. Он с отвращением снимает мокрую рубашку и вешает её на стул, туда же кладёт брюки и бельё. Садясь на кровать, он сталкивает с ног ботинки и стягивает носки. Полностью раздеваясь, он забирается под одеяло и, прислушиваясь к звукам из ванной, вытягивается на кровати. Прохладная ткань неприятно скользит по коже, но согревается почти сразу.  
Чарльз не заставляет себя долго ждать. Он, усмехаясь, обходит кровать с другой стороны и ложится сверху на покрывало.  
— Я думал, что ты будешь ждать меня полностью одетым, — говорит Чарльз, — сидя на краю кровати и мучаясь сомнениями.  
— Ты разочарован?  
— Нет. Наоборот.  
Эрик, переворачиваясь и упираясь одной рукой о матрас, нависает над Чарльзом и сначала его целует. Чарльз, обнимая его рукой за шею, жарко стонет, поддаётся вперёд к Эрику, приоткрывает губы, чтобы впустить его язык.  
— Я ведь хотел с тобой поговорить, — удивлённо замечает Эрик, разрывая поцелуй и облизывая губы. На них остался мятный холодный привкус. Что-то, на самом деле, важное… Хотел уточнить время, когда они будут уезжать?  
— Это так важно?  
— Возможно.  
О Рейвен и Маккое. Эрику не нравится, что он с трудом об этом вспоминает.  
— Сейчас или позже? — спрашивает Чарльз. — До отъезда у нас, по крайней мере, есть два часа.  
Эрик не хотел терять это время на разговоры, но он спрашивает:  
— Ты собирался найти свою сестру?  
Чарльз удивлённо приподнимает брови и, откинувшись на подушке, разочарованно вздыхает.  
— Да, конечно, хотел найти. Она должна быть где-то в Европе, и я надеялся на чудо. Я даже сказал Хэнку, что мы с ней скоро встретимся, выдав желаемое за действительное.  
Всего лишь? Всё оказалось проще, чем Эрик думал сначала.  
— Он сам тебя о ней спросил?  
— Да, ты же знаешь историю с пробами крови, которые Хэнк оставил в лаборатории.  
— Тебе нравится его обсуждать?  
— Да, конечно. У него блестящий интеллект.  
Чарльз усмехается, глядя на него. Это всего лишь провокация, и Эрика не волнует, что он говорит о Маккое. Ему плевать на всех, кроме Чарльза. Он тянет за пояс его халата, развязывая узел, и, пододвигается ближе, нетерпеливо выпутываясь из одеяла. На теле Чарльза ещё остались метки, одни оставили люди, другие — сам Эрик, и ему не доставляет удовольствия вспоминать об этом. Он протягивает вниз руку и сжимает его член; наклоняясь, касается губами кожи на шее. Всё это похоже на обман. Ведь для Чарльза эта реальность ненастоящая, а настоящий Чарльз не позволил бы себя трахать.  
— Ты…  
— Заткнись, — шепчет Чарльз, обнимая его за шею и притягивая к себе, и сейчас он кажется настоящим. Все лишние мысли Эрик выкидывает из головы.  
  
***  
  
Чарльз выключает отопление заранее, и, когда они уже заканчивают сборы, в доме становится холодно. Перед самым отъездом он выключает генератор, и выходит из дома последним, держа подмышкой пакет с документами и картами.  
Фред, Мортимер и Шон уже забрались в кузов. Ангел стоит рядом с машиной, переступая с ноги на ногу и грея руки о термос с кофе. Второй такой же у Алекса.  
Когда Чарльз идёт к кузову — видимо, решив ехать там с остальными, — Эрик перехватывает его за локоть. Он просто хочет, чтобы Чарльз ехал рядом с ним.  
— Мы трое привлечём внимание, — словно сразу поняв его, говорит Чарльз.  
— Ты это решишь.  
— Мои способности немного отличаются от способностей Джейсона. Ему было проще воздействовать на группу людей, чем мне.  
— Значит, всё-таки нет, не справишься? — Эрик усмехается. — Если, например, нас остановит патруль?  
— Справлюсь, — коротко бросает Чарльз.  
Он всё же нехотя залезает в кабину и тут же выглядывает, чтобы окинуть взглядом дом.  
— Ты сюда скоро вернёшься, — Эрик, не подумав, говорит «ты» вместо «мы», и ему кажется, что Чарльз обязательно обратит на это внимание, но тот только кивает и откидывается на спинку сиденья.  
— Я уже покидал его надолго, — говорит он. — А ты эти несколько часов не хочешь проехать в кузове?  
— Зачем? — Эрик не хочет думать, что Чарльз пытается от него избавиться или тому неприятно быть с ним рядом после того, что между ними было. Или что это часть какого-то его плана.  
— Ты в последние дни со всеми мало общался, и тебе лучше было бы узнать, какие у них мысли о нашей поездке.  
Эрик наклоняется вперёд.  
— Я надеялся, что ты мне обо всём расскажешь. Кто, если не ты, знает об их мыслях, — с усмешкой говорит Эрик. Со стороны должно казалось шуткой. Он выжидающе смотрит на Чарльза. Он хочет ещё раз удостовериться, что тот не поступается своими принципами. Сейчас ему это особо важно, когда они стали более близки.  
— Нет, Эрик, — Чарльз, не поднимая на него взгляд, разворачивает пакет и достаёт одну из карт. — Надеялся ты зря.  
  
***  
  
Сегодня ветер сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, когда они пересекали Гудзон. Громко дрожат стёкла. Слышно, как стальные тросы, дребезжа, бьются об опоры моста.  
— Надеюсь, он не развалится, — говорит Алекс, и, кажется, в его голосе даже слышится настоящее беспокойство.  
— Не развалится, — на полном серьёзе отвечает Эрик, посчитав, что сейчас не время для иронии.  
Он чувствует конструкцию моста как единое целое, как что-то, не представляющее опасности. Ему ни разу не доводилось, но Эрик думает, что мог бы даже управлять и столь огромной махиной. Он никогда не пробовал.  
Они проезжают мост без происшествий, впереди — около пятидесяти миль уже знакомой дороги, после они съедут с трассы и направятся на юго-запад.  
— Знаешь, нам лучше всего держать связь мысленно, — впервые с тех пор, как они тронулись в путь, говорит Чарльз. — Я смогу это сделать для всех нас. Ты не будешь отрицать, что так мы сможем лучше координировать наши действия. И сможем быстро принимать решения и менять наши планы, если что-то пойдёт не так.  
Эрик не может просто ответить «нет». Он ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы согласиться, — всегда лучше действовать быстро и незаметно для врагов, поэтому предложение Чарльза кажется правильным, но даже, если они договорятся обо всех деталях, всё равно он никогда не будет уверен в безопасности собственного разума. Он не самоубийца. И сегодня… у Чарльза стало больше поводов убить его.  
— Не в этот раз, — отвечает Эрик. — Ты должен был сказать раньше. Мы должны были всё проверить. Точно не сейчас, Чарльз.  
Эрик не находит ничего лучше, как сделать его виноватым, хотя сам занял всё его свободное время. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Чарльза, но не отрывается от карты, излишне внимательно изучая начертанную карандашом линию.  
  
***  
  
Часа через три они останавливаются, чтобы сделать привал. Место кажется хорошим. Оно открытое, а небо безоблачное, и отлично просматривается трасса. Возле самой дороги негусто растут ели и голые кустарники, за ними простирается серое поле. Они проехали мимо множества таких полей. Большинство были пустые, но некоторые неубранные, с поломанными стеблями и сгнившими растениями подо льдом и снегом.  
Эрик прячет руки в карманы и возвращается к машине. Ноги проваливаются в высокую замершую траву, с тихим треском ломающуюся под подошвами.  
Он проверяет который час, в тусклом освещении кабины всматриваясь в циферблат.  
— У нас ещё есть время? — спрашивает Чарльз.  
— Около четверти часа.  
Чарльз кивает и подносит металлическую кружку к губам. Эрик втягивает воздух, от одного лишь запаха кофе становится теплее. Он наблюдает за поднимающимся паром и пальцами, сжимающими чашку, пока Чарльз не оставляет её в сторону, не допив, и наклоняется вперёд, к чему-то прислушиваясь.  
Эрик тоже различает звук приближающейся машины и отходит в сторону, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Она, как пара других, не проезжает мимо, а останавливается от их грузовика в двадцати футах. Эрик ждёт, щурясь в свете фар. Из неё никто не выходит. Звук открывающихся дверей он не слышит. Мотор не заглушают, значит, что-то решают: возможно, нужно ли предложить помощь. А если подумать, с их стороны должны быть видны трое: Эрик, Алекс и Шон. Видны и сложенные в кузове вещи: сумки и коробки. Эрику приходит мысль, что они могут показаться лёгкой добычей, и хотя в машине не больше трех-четырех пассажиров, у них может быть оружие.  
Эрик криво усмехается и скрещивает на груди руки. Против него оружие не увеличивает ничьи шансы, особенно группки обычных людей, и он может продемонстрировать это. Но когда он делает шаг к машине, она тут же срывается с места. Он не успевает разглядеть тех, кто был внутри.  
— Эрик, — окликает его Чарльз. Эрик успеет заметить, как тот отнимает от виска пальцы.  
— Они ведь не хотели нам помочь?  
— Нет, — Чарльз кивает, и вновь, как ни в чём ни бывало, возвращается к кофе.  
Эрик слышит за спиной, как ломаются под тяжёлыми шагами сучья.  
— Они бы, наверное, уехали сами, если бы увидели Фреда, — Чарльз смотрит за плечо Эрика, — а троих обычных людей недооценили.  
  
***  
  
— Если бы было больше времени…  
Эрик приоткрывает глаза. Похоже, он умудрился заснуть, и за это время совсем стемнело. Пейзаж за окном уже трудно разглядеть. Когда фары освещают указатель, Эрик опускает взгляд на карту, чтобы проверить, сколько они проехали, пока он спал.  
— Что-то я не уверен, что время бы помогло, — Алекс говорит о чём-то Чарльзу.  
— Знаешь, у Хэнка была одна идея. Он показывал наброски устройства, которое могло бы концентрировать волны плазмы, то есть ты мог бы намного лучше управлять своей способностью.  
— Хэнк… — повторяет Алекс без особого энтузиазма. — И я не сказал бы, что звучит особо приятно. Не то, чтобы…  
— Ты ему не доверяешь?  
— Как сказать? Мы едем туда, куда он сказал. И он сам нас отвезёт. Глупо ему не доверять.  
— Не глупо рассказать мне, почему.  
— Я не знаю, может, я тогда не соображал вообще…  
Эрик коротко кашляет в кулак, чтобы напомнить о своём присутствии, если разговор стал личным. Чарльз, будто разубеждая в этом, кладёт ладонь на его колено.  
— Тогда? — переспрашивает он.  
— В тюрьме, — Алекс, не отрываясь, смотрит на дорогу. — Сначала, когда мы выбрались из камер, я не помню, чтобы он был с нами. Я не помню, как мы его освободили или где там встретили. Но, вот что, потом он был с нами в машине. Это я помню точно.  
Эрик поёживается от неприятного холода. В самом деле, нужно было больше со всеми ними разговаривать, чтобы вовремя узнать все просчёты своего плана.  
— Я тоже не помню всего, — говорит Чарльз. — Это не слишком страшно. На нас всех сказалось нервное напряжение. Хэнка не было в тюремном блоке. Он вернулся после эвакуации и ждал нас в лаборатории. Мы встретились с ним там, и, если вспомнить, как мы поднимались и пытались выйти, я не удивлюсь, что ты просто не задержал на нём внимание, а после забыл.  
Эта была версия Эрика, которую он хорошо продумал, и раньше считал, что Джейсон каждому засунул её в голову. И что сейчас?.. Она осталась только у Чарльза, самого сложного «случая» из всех?  
— В лаборатории, — повторяет Алекс. — Это, в принципе, логично.  
— Вот видишь.  
— Но я спрашивал у Шона… Он сомневается. Его это мало, в общем-то, волнует. Он говорил, что Хэнка не было с нами в машине.  
— Не было?  
— Мы встретились с ним в вашем особняке. Он нас ждал там, — Алекс мотает головой. — Но я помню, как вы открывали дверь. Внутри было темно… Мы сами включили в подвале свет.  
Чарльз кивает.  
— А снаружи, — продолжает Алекс, — нас тоже никто не ждал. Было очень холодно. Я думаю…  
— Да?  
— Шон точно ошибся.  
Он замолкает, а Чарльз, к счастью, не поддерживает разговор. Эрик думает: сам-то он давно бы решил, что слишком странно — три ответа на один вопрос.  
  
***  
  
Машину они оставляют в полумили от аэродрома, дальше ехать не стоит — впереди, судя по карте, прямая и явно хорошо просматриваемая дорога.  
Они прячут машину в низком, поросшем кустарником месте, только из-за опасения, что придётся возвращаться, если сейчас что-нибудь случится. Если всё пойдёт так, как задумано, сюда они больше не вернутся. Хэнк сказал, что сможет посадить самолёт возле особняка, сможет — отлично, если долетит до Европы, долетит и обратно, остальное Эрику неважно.  
Они решают не входить через главные ворота, опасаясь лишнего шума, и сворачивают с дороги — лучше всего обойти с юга. Лес здесь нечастый, но под ногами много поломанных веток и выпирающих из земли скользких корней, ботинки увязают в мокром мху. Кто-то, спотыкаясь, ругается, а Фред передвигается слишком шумно, тяжело дыша и с треском задевая ветви. К счастью, вскоре они выходят на открытую местность: с возвышения хорошо видны полосы и постройки, в одном из одноэтажных знаний горит свет. По периметру тянется проволочный забор. Проволока не нравится Эрику, она заставляет кончики пальцев неприятно покалывать.  
Он через плечо оглядывается на Маккоя — единственного, кто здесь уже был.  
— Возможно, вон там… — тот показывает рукой. — По-моему, это ангары.  
И этому человеку они собрались доверить управлять самолётом — он хотя бы знает точно, а не приблизительно, где находится штурвал? Эрик вздыхает. Он поднимает повыше воротник: ветер усилился, и стало холодней, — и переступает с ноги на ногу, после чёртова болота в ботинках мокро, и пальцев он почти не чувствует.  
Эрик рвёт проволоку в середине одного из сегментов и, предупреждая, говорит:  
— По ней идёт ток.  
Он скручивает её вокруг столбов с обеих сторон, чтобы даже Фреду можно было пройти, не задев, и проверяет, не касается ли проволока земли.  
— Сначала Чарльз и я проверим людей. Потом мы проверим ангары.  
Сейчас, когда Эрик всё увидел, проникновение на базу не кажется сложным, не придется тратить много сил и точно не придется сражаться. Они могли бы зайти с главного входа: возле ворот ему виден сторожевой пункт, но, кажется, пустой, ему отсюда не рассмотреть. Если бы не электричество, пущенное по периметру, Эрик подумал бы, что перед ним — заброшенный аэродром.  
Он следит за сторожевым пунктом, когда они проходят забор и спускаются по небольшому склону вниз. Сейчас их могут увидеть, но он, если что-то произойдёт, не задумываясь, убьёт.  
— Там никого нет, — говорит Чарльз. Он отчего-то замешкался, теперь быстро сбежал вниз. — Просто я проследил за твоим взглядом, — вдруг объясняет он. — Людей снаружи нет, трое внутри дома.  
— Значит, трое...  
— Теперь они спят, — Чарльз медленно выдыхает. — Я решил, что ты будешь не против, если я решу эту проблему сам, и мы не будет искать другие варианты.  
— Ты повторяешься.  
— Я не вижу в этом недостатка, — улыбка проскальзывает по губам Чарльза.  
И, правда, гораздо неприятней то, что он решил всё сам, не предупредив. Уже не в первый раз за вечер Эрику кажется, что он теряет контроль над ситуацией. Но у них нет времени ни говорить на эту тему, у него — рассуждать об этом.  
Самолёт они находят в одном из ангаров. Эрик в свете фонаря придирчиво его осматривает. Он на самом деле чёрный, не выглядит игрушечным или нелепым — каким детище Маккоя представлялось Эрику.  
  
***  
  
Он останавливается перед дверью жилого дома. В окнах всё так же горит свет. Даже если сейчас все спят, они могут проснуться от шума.  
Эрик отходит на пару шагов и окидывает взглядом фасад. По крайней мере, можно это не оставлять так. Он плавит дверной замок и оконные петли и защёлки. Так лучше. Когда очнутся, не догадаются сразу, как выбраться.  
Гараж — в трёхстах ярдах, и, судя по резкому запаху — там нужный им топливозаправщик. Эрик, пользуясь своей силой, вытягивает машину наружу. Колёса поворачиваются медленно и не одновременно, и шины трутся об асфальт, как он ни пытается быть осторожным. С трудом он подкатывает его к самолёту. Открывает задние дверцы сам, когда Маккой неуклюже пытается справиться с защёлкой.  
— Ты это уже делал раньше? — спрашивает Эрик, внимательно глядя, как тот разматывает шланг.  
— Нет, но в этом не должно быть ничего сложного. Здесь всё предельно ясно. Я просчитал расстояние, учёл и наш вес и вес багажа…  
Маккой подтягивает шланг к крылу и вставляет в открытый паз на крыле самолёта.  
— Мы точно на этом долетим? — Шон подносит фонарь ближе. — Ну… Хватит ли топлива на четыре тысячи миль?  
— По моим расчётам должно хватить, — отвечает Маккой Шону, отходя назад к машине. И, глядя на датчики, поворачивает вентиль.— Самолёт сможет долететь без дозаправки.  
— Отлично, значит, — кивает Шон.  
— Правда, я не рассчитал погоду. У меня не было источников, чтобы получить информацию. Но, я не сказал бы, что это для нас критично, и повлияет на полёт.  
Эрик всё равно считает, что они самоубийцы.  
После заправки он откатывает машину подальше от взлётной полосы и, оглянувшись напоследок, последним залезает внутрь самолёта по лестнице.  
Вокруг люка по ряду сидений. Алекс, Шон, Мортимер уже заняли места. Фред сидит на полу, Чарльз с задумчивым видом стоит рядом с ним. Ангел расположилась перед панелью с переключателями и лампами, а Маккой — там, где место пилота.  
— Ты можешь помочь нам решить одну проблему, Эрик? — поворачивается к нему Чарльз.  
— Да? — Эрик делает шаг в сторону, когда люк закрывается. Внутри становится сразу теплей и тише.  
— Нам придётся убрать несколько сидений для Фреда.  
— Я мог сам, — говорит тот, — но ты, как бы…  
— Сможешь сделать, — заканчивает за него Чарльз, — всё аккуратней.  
Он кивает на пустые сиденья сбоку, и Эрик присаживается перед ними. Сейчас ему не кажутся мысли Чарльза о безопасности чрезмерными или странными.  
— Ты придумаешь что-нибудь с этими ремнями?  
— Да.  
Сами сиденья сделаны из пластика, но крепятся металлическими болтами. Эрик откручивает их и легко отрывает ремни — у них стальные крепления у основания, их-то он и собирается использовать. Половину ремня он приставляет к обшивке, осторожно вплавляет, чтобы не повредить корпус. После того, как проверяет на крепость, монтирует также и вторую половину, а к ним крепит остальные.  
Закончив, он поднимается на ноги, отряхивая ладони, и говорит, замечая, что Маккой за ним наблюдает.  
— Я надеюсь, это не войдёт в привычку, — говорит Эрик.  
— Что? — спрашивает Шон.  
— Исправлять за другими конструкторские недостатки… каждой консервной банки, — хочет удержаться, но не удерживается он.  
Чарльз только качает головой и забирает у Маккоя какую-то небольшую коробку.  
— Не было нужных инструментов. В следующий раз я их не забуду, и тебе не нужно будет их заменять, — серьёзно и без тени насмешки отвечает Маккой, и как будто сразу же теряет интерес к разговору.  
Не давая опомниться, Чарльз тянет Эрика за рукав и усаживает в кресло, сам же садится рядом и раскрывает на коленях полупустую аптечку.  
— Ещё не всё, Эрик.  
— Что там?  
— Радиопротекторы. Наш маршрут будет пролегать через загрязнённую местность, и ты сам понимаешь, что они необходимы.  
— Они были в самолёте?  
— Да, были в самолёте. Здесь, кстати, установлен счётчик Гейгера, и у нас будут некоторые сведения о загрязнении местности.  
— Все уже их приняли? — Эрик не хочет ничего пить, что принесли сюда люди или Маккой, и в чём он не уверен на все сто.  
— Все, кроме тебя, — Чарльз еле заметно улыбается, — и меня. Так что сейчас мы примем их вместе.  
Он будто сделал это специально, точно специально, и Эрик тяжело вздыхает.  
Он слышит звук включённого двигателя, а краем глаза замечает, как Ангел держит в руках наушники и резко оборачивается к ней — так и есть.  
— Что это за ерунда?  
— Хэнку нужна была помощь, — наклоняясь к нему, объясняет Чарльз. — Ангел прекрасно понимает и выполняет поручения.  
— Она точно справится?  
Эрику кажется, что бьются стёкла, хотя из-за шума это вряд ли можно услышать, и, скорее всего, у него всего лишь разыгралось воображение. Но даже если люди проснулись — уже поздно.  
— Да, справится, — отвечает Чарльз.  
— Мне говорили, что я могла бы даже поступить в колледж! — надевая наушники, смеётся Ангел.  
Эрик закрывает глаза. В то, что они долетят, он верит всё меньше.  
  
***  
  
Всё идёт не так ужасно. Их не сбили ни над территорией Штатов, ни тогда, когда они пересекли границу, хотя Эрик провёл это время в напряжённом ожидании самого страшного.  
Быть может, он недооценил Маккоя и его защиту от радаров — впрочем, не в первый раз. Он всё-таки умеет управляться с самолётом, а его самолёт умеет летать.  
Но впереди самое сложное, и от мысли о жёсткой посадке у Эрика аж сводит зубы.  
Он решил, что они сядут на юго-востоке, не более десяти миль от Вены, на ровном и широком отрезке дороги. Она лежит в стороне от трассы и идёт через лес, вблизи нет, если верить карте, населённых пунктов, и у них есть шанс, что никто с земли не будет наблюдать их приземление. А с юго-востока им будет проще всего попасть на Антон-фон-Веберн-Плац, где пройдёт нужная людям и Шмидту встреча.  
Каждая деталь плана не продумана — у них было мало информации, и это вызывает у Эрика раздражение. Чарльз, похоже, совсем не волнуется. Он сказал, что со всем они разберутся на месте. А сейчас — Эрик вздыхает — занят чем-то более важным.  
Пересев на место напротив, Чарльз разговаривает с Алексом. Хоть иногда улыбается, выглядит напряжённым: скрывать беспокойство у него не получается.  
Время от времени Эрик прислушивается. Они говорят о ерунде, которая, наверное, Чарльза успокаивает: вновь о костюме, который мог бы концентрировать плазму, и костюмы для остальных тоже были у Маккоя в планах. Только сейчас впустую рассуждать о том, что их защитили бы от пуль несуществующие вещи.  
Возможно, Маккой это когда-нибудь и сделает. Эрик должен признать, что тот не ограничивается только фантазиями. Он уже чувствовал на себе его изобретение, а сейчас они летят над океаном на высоте более двадцати миль, и их пока не сбили.  
  
***  
  
— Ты ведь знал, что самолёт мог бы сесть на воду? — пристёгиваясь ремнём, спрашивает Чарльз. Эрик хочет сказать, что рад снова видеть его рядом. — По крайней мере, здесь есть озеро, которое подойдёт для этой целей, и я уже не говорю о Дунае... хотя в нашем случае это было бы неправильным решением.  
— Вода — да, наверное. И я уже выбрал, где мы сядем, — напоминает ему Эрик.  
— Не считай, что я не доверяю твоему выбору, просто рассуждения вслух помогают отвлечься.  
— Ты нервничаешь, Чарльз?  
— Да, — он чуть заметно улыбается. — Когда я нервничаю, я много болтаю... Ты скажи, если я тебе мешаю.  
— Никогда, — отвечает Эрик. — И я, признаюсь, тоже не в своей тарелке. Ты… меня отвлекаешь.  
Чарльз внимательно смотрит на него.  
— Ты выглядишь удивительно спокойным. Я бы не рискнул играть с тобой в покер, тем более после того, как ты узнал мои секреты.  
— Я всё равно предпочитаю шахматы, — улыбается Эрик. — И мне повезло, что у нас схожие вкусы, — он сам возвращается к прерванному разговору: — Садиться на воду опасно. Маккой сам не уверен, что у него получится. А если нам повезёт и получится, возникнут дополнительные проблемы. Поэтому воду я вычеркнул из нашего плана.  
— Ты тоже думал об аэропорте? — спрашивает Чарльз.  
— Да. Но если мы обманем радары, мы не обманем глаза людей. Ты же не сможешь внушить им что-то, находясь в самолёте? — спрашивает Эрик и замолкает, ожидая ответа. Чарльз через паузу задумчиво пожимает плечами. — В этом случае у нас было бы меньше всего шансов. Может быть, здесь есть другие аэродромы, частные или военные, — продолжает Эрик. — Но они не отмечены на карте. Нам подходит автобан, но я могу только представить, сколько зрителей будет у нашего приземления. Они нам не нужны, верно? Мы не выступаем на сцене. А на выбранной мной дороге их точно будет меньше. Я, надеюсь, ни одного. Хотя и посадка будет более жёсткой…  
— Насколько жёсткой?  
Эрик с удивлением поворачивается к Шону. Он совсем забыл, что их разговор с Чарльзом могут слышать остальные.  
— Насколько? Как тебе сказать… — Эрик не хочет вселять в него тщетные надежды, и пусть Шон настраивается на самое худшее. — Возможно, это будет последним событием в твоей жизни.  
  
***  
  
— Можно с этим сделать что-то?! — выкрикивает Ангел.  
Здесь и так было более шумно, чем в обычном самолёте. Без этого треска. Который, впрочем, сообщил им, что они наконец-то достигли континента.  
— Выключить, например?! — с раздражением в голосе и всё также на повышенных тонах спрашивает Ангел.  
— Пока не стоит этого делать, — отвечает ей Чарльз.  
Эрику треск не действует на нервы. Он погружён в свои мысли. Он думает, что ему даже интересно, зачем Шмидт понадобился Чарльзу, но оставлять в живых ублюдка он не намерен, и Чарльзу придётся решать все свои дела со Шмидтом очень быстро, потому что… Его смерть Эрик представлял не раз, меняя способы и орудия. Он обдумывал малейшие детали каждого сценария, не оставляя слова и действия на волю случая. И всегда в мыслях он убивал расчётливо и хладнокровно, без пощады — неоправданной глупости. Так, словно эта смерть была смыслом его жизни. Точнее, она и есть смысл его жизни.  
Правда — Эрик с неохотой себе в этом признаётся — в последнее время его фантазии поблекли, и он думал о Шмидте не так часто, как раньше. У всего, и у этого, есть причины. Лежащую на поверхности он сразу же отметает, потому что не считает, что изменился. Он прежний, просто теперь не один, и проблем, занимающих его мысли, стало больше. Они не помешают ему убить Шмидта.  
Он думает, что сразу после всего этого, не прощаясь, исчезнет из жизни Чарльза. То, что он сделал с ним, иначе, как насилием, не назовешь, и он не хотел бы быть рядом, когда тот всё вспомнит и станет… настоящим. Настоящий никогда не был и не будет ни любовником, ни другом, и Эрик убьёт его раньше, чем сам лишится разума или жизни. Поэтому им лучше, если их будут разделять многие мили. Эрик эгоистично хочет, чтобы у него осталось как можно меньше связанных с Чарльзом неприятных воспоминаний.  
У него проскальзывает мысль, что если бы всё случилось иначе, и Чарльз, и все остальные могли бы стать его новым смыслом жизни.  
  
***  
  
Сильный толчок вырывает его из дремоты. Ремни врезаются в грудную клетку, вышибая воздух из лёгких, и Эрик, резко отклоняясь назад, делает судорожный вдох. Шум в голове стихает, пелена перед глазами рассевается.  
— Я хотел тебя разбудить, извини, — голос Чарльза звучит чётче и яснее чем за весь полёт. Сам он стоит возле кресла. — Нам лучше быстрее выйти из самолёта.  
Чарльз мимоходом хлопает его по плечу и идёт к сложенным сумкам.  
Слышно, как открывается люк. Внутрь проникает сырой и холодный воздух, и дышать сразу становится легче. Просто отлично. Как это могло произойти? Эрик, отстёгиваясь, оглядывается вокруг. Фред, держа в руке оторванный ремень, поднимается с пола. Ангел, гордо фыркнув, проходит мимо. Шон бросает на Эрика чуть ли не осуждающий взгляд. Да, с последним событием в жизни он погорячился, и сам его проспал, убаюканный счётчиком Гейгера. Который сейчас еле слышно потрескивает.  
Эрик проверяет вещи — забрали ли всё необходимое — и выходит наружу.  
Здесь так же не по сезону холодно, как и в Штатах, и так же серо, удивительно похоже, но Эрик чувствует себя более комфортно от одной мысли, что почти дома. Он, ёжась, поправляет шарф и застёгивает куртку, достаёт из карманов перчатки. Пальцы словно одеревенели и еле шевелятся. Холодно, сыро и зябко. Ангел переступает с ноги на ногу, шёпотом говорит, что здесь мерзко.  
— Мы так и оставим самолёт? — Шон разговаривает с Алексом.  
— Вернёмся на чём-то другом? Если вернёмся...  
Эрик оглядывается по сторонам, окидывает беглым взглядом покрытую наледью асфальтированную дорогу. Здесь, похоже, слишком давно никто не ездил, никаких следов кроме оставленных ими, нет, но утверждать, что их самолёт можно просто так бросить, он не будет. Спрятать? Он сомневается, что получится. Лес не густой, за голыми стволами высоких деревьев самолёт вряд ли скроешь от глаз.  
— Не вижу, что можно сделать, — Эрик пожимает плечами.  
— Позволь им, — говорит Чарльз. — Нужно хотя бы убрать с дороги, — обращается он к Шону. — Мы ведь собираемся возвращаться.  
— Конечно, — Эрик делает шаг вперёд, расстегивая перчатку, но Чарльз его останавливает и повторяет:  
— Позволь им.  
Они слушаются его. Шон проходит по дороге вперёд, глядя по сторонам. Ангел догоняет его, объясняя что-то. Фред обходит самолёт, упирается ладонями рядом с хвостом, и у Маккоя вытягивается лицо — наверное, тяжело видеть, что так обращаются с его детищем. Самолёт со скрипом поворачивается. Алекс машет рукой, показывая. Самолёт съезжает с дороги, ветви с неприятным звуком царапают обшивку. И останавливается, ударяясь в ствол дерева, через какую-то пару ярдов. С шорохом и треском падают ветви, которые Мортимер обламывает.  
— Видишь, — тихо говорит Чарльз Эрику, — не всегда нужно всё делать самому или постоянно держать всех под контролем. — Он, склонив голову, смотрит на Эрика сияющими глазами.  
— Если ты считаешь… — Эрик удивляется, что из-за этой ерунды тот выглядит почти счастливым, но такой Чарльз ему больше всего нравится. — Когда в следующий раз я буду отдавать приказы... я подумаю над твоими словами.  
— Отлично. Если ты забудешь, мой друг… я напомню, — Чарльз, всё ещё пристально глядя на него, еле заметно улыбается. Они молчат до тех пор, пока Чарльз не напоминает: — Они уже закончили, Эрик.  
Спрятав руки в карманах, он делает несколько шагов вперёд. Самолёт слишком большой, чтобы можно было его хорошо спрятать. Ветви еле прикрывают, вокруг много следов, особенно бросается в глаза тот, что остался от самолёта, когда его тянул Фред. Но, в любом случае, лучше так, чем оставлять его на середине дороги. Есть шанс, что если кто-то будет проезжать мимо, самолёт не заметит.  
Но вытащить его из леса теперь сможет только Фред, значит, вернуться сюда они должны только с Фредом. Себя Эрик не считает.  
— Ладно, — говорит Эрик. — Ничего другого мы не придумаем, а если будем стоять на месте, замёрзнем.  
Он смотрит на небо. Восходящее солнце скрыто за плотными тучами, но легко можно определить, где восток.  
  
***  
  
— Ты бывал здесь раньше? — спрашивает Ангел, разворачивая шуршащий свёрток с бутербродом. Она замедляет шаг, Эрик неохотно — тоже. Что ж, он сам не дал им время для отдыха.  
— Я жил в Вене.  
Ангел неуверенно подносит ко рту бутерброд, но откусить не решается.  
— Нам, значит, повезло, что ты всё знаешь об этом городе.  
— Я не стал бы преувеличивать. Но знаю об Австрии больше, чем о штате Нью-Йорк. Если там хозяином был Чарльз, то здесь, пожалуй, я.  
Чарльз оглядывается через плечо. У него усталый сонный взгляд — по-видимому, плохо действует смена часовых поясов, и, конечно, он не привык ходить пешком.  
— Ну… это хорошо, — говорит Шон, догоняя их. — Мы точно найдём, где жить.  
Ангел, наоборот, отстаёт, и Эрик слышит, как хрустит подсушенный хлеб.  
— Найдём, конечно, — отвечает Эрик.  
— Я бы хотел выспаться…  
— Ты не один этого хочешь, — говорит Шону Ангел, нагоняя их и стряхивая крошки с ладоней.  
— Я не гарантирую, что будет удобно, — продолжает разговор Эрик. Со средней скоростью получится дойти эти семь миль за два часа, чуть быстрее, если они будут молчать, дольше — если будут болтать, но он помнит, что как-то сказал Чарльз. В последнее время он с ними мало разговаривал. — Но в этом месте мы не замёрзнем. Крыша над головой будет.  
— Ааа… — задумчиво протягивает Шон.  
— Это место, — Чарльз вновь оглядывается, но теперь не выглядит таким сонным, и даже улыбается, — канализация?  
Фред, плетущийся сзади, громко хмыкает.  
— Ты же не надеялся на отель, Чарльз? — спрашивает Эрик. На самом деле, он раздумывал о парке и проходящей вблизи теплотрассе. Но пока не уточняет. — Или на то, что у меня здесь есть шикарный особняк?  
— На шикарный — нет, — отвечает Чарльз, делает паузу, и Эрик некоторое время видит лишь его затылок. — Но на достаточно большой, — Чарльз бросает через плечо на него взгляд, — чтобы нам всем было удобно.  
— Ты привык спать только на накрахмаленных простынях? — усмехается Эрик, но от воспоминаний сдавливает дыхание. — Есть из фамильного серебра? Пить виски из хрустальных стаканов? А кофе из фарфоровых чашек?  
— Пить чай, — поправляет его Чарльз и, повернувшись, останавливается. — Позволь место найти мне. Конечно, я здесь впервые, но я попробую.  
— Замечательно. Как ты самоуверен, Чарльз Ксавьер.  
— От моей самоуверенности мы же ничего не теряем, а если у меня не получится, мы пойдём туда… — Чарльз фыркает, — то есть спустимся туда, куда ты захочешь.  
Шон вздыхает. Ангел нетерпеливо постукивает по асфальту носом туфли.  
— Ладно, Чарльз, — соглашается Эрик, хотя он и не представляет, что тот собрался делать.  
  
***  
  
— В доме одна или две спальни, — говорит Чарльз, — не больше.  
Эрик обводит взглядом окрестность и, приняв недоумённый вид, пожимает плечами.  
— Ты выбрал самый маленький дом.  
Чарльз недовольно хмурит брови.  
— Было бы лучше, Эрик, если бы ты открыл дверь. Пока Фред её не выломал.  
Фред хмыкает и делает шаг к двери. Похоже, Чарльз только что натолкнул его на идею.  
— Не спеши так, — окликает Эрик этого болвана. — Почему сюда? — спрашивает у Чарльза. Сам он не торопиться.  
— Дом пустой. Хозяйка, она живёт здесь одна, уехала меньше недели назад. Видишь, впереди него и справа тоже свободные дома, но двор и окна первого будут видны с верхних этажей многоквартирного дома через улицу, а рядом со вторым — ещё один с соседями. С активными соседями, поэтому… — Он морщится, когда Мортимер, цепляясь за ветви засохшего куста, с треском их ломает. — Поэтому нам нужно вести себя как можно тише.  
— Как ты узнал, что внутри никого нет? И что хозяйка жила здесь одна.  
— Прочёл мысли пары человек, которые живут в многоквартирном доме, и у этого соседа.  
— Ich wusste nicht, dass du Deutsch sprichst(1).  
Чарльз удивлённо щурится, а потом вздыхает и чуть не закатывает глаза.  
— В этом случае мне не нужны были слова, зрительных образов достаточно, — он замолкает и ожидающе смотрит на Эрика.  
Если рассудить, здесь на самом деле хорошее место. Позади — общественный парк, с двух сторон — пустые дома, с третьей — достаточно широкая дорога, а за ней — за высоким забором виднеется сад. И до моста, через который можно пересечь отделяющий их от центра города канал, где-то пятьсот ярдов.  
К тому же, Чарльз ответил на все его вопросы, сведя на «нет» его паранойю.  
— Но если ты считаешь, — с еле заметным раздражением говорит Чарльз, — что канализация лучше…  
— Она, конечно, по-своему хороша, — тихо, чтобы никто, кроме них двоих, не слышал, отвечает Эрик, и Чарльз возмущённо выдыхает. — Но твой план, безусловно, лучше.  
  
***  
  
Внутри на самом деле оказываются две спальни и просторная гостиная с широким диваном и парой раскладных кресел, в одно из них тут же садится Чарльз.  
Хэнк и Алекс уходят в подвал, чтобы проверить отопление, Фред и Мортимер роются в кладовке, а Шон в поисках радио осторожно открывает шкафы.  
— И что ты там собираешься слушать? — говорит Ангел, вытягиваясь на диване и укутываясь в плед. — Ты знаешь их язык? Я — нет.  
— Для музыки он тебе зачем?  
— Будете слушать как можно тише, — вмешивается в их разговор Эрик. — Не хватало, чтобы нас здесь нашли.  
— Окей, — отвечает Шон.  
— Не стоит открывать окна, а также зажигать свет. Громко разговаривать. Я не стал бы выходить из дома.  
У него большой список того, что запрещено, но никто не возражает.  
— Ты можешь занять маленькую спальню, Ангел, — продолжает Эрик. — Одна. Тебе будет там удобно.  
Он смотрит вниз на Чарльза, и тот чуть прищуривается в ответ.  
— Ты можешь занять вторую спальню.  
— Я могу остаться здесь, Эрик, — отвечает он.  
— Здесь тоже может не хватить всем места…  
— То моё, — Шон, открываясь от секретера, кивает на кресло. — Второе я хотел бы забить за Алексом.  
— Вот видишь. Всё само решилось.  
— Хорошо, Эрик, — соглашается Чарльз. И правильно, они здесь пробудут в лучшем случае не больше суток, спорить из-за ерунды незачем. — На кровати в той спальне легко поместятся двое… Значит, мы решили и за Генри. А ты где будешь спать, Эрик?  
Он стискивает зубы, и надеется, что на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Они просто… будут лежать рядом, только и всего.  
— На полу. В спальне. Там постелен ковёр.  
Но совершенно худой с виду, спать будет неудобно.  
— Значит, мы закончили, — кивает Чарльз и качает головой, когда на кухне с грохотом что-то валится на пол.  
  
***  
  
Еды в кладовке и на кухне почти нет. Женщина, которая здесь живёт, видимо, отличается расчётливостью и хозяйственностью, потому что оставила только самый минимум того, что долго не испортится. Фред уносит в гостиную коробку с сахаром, дав им обещание не съесть всё самому. Рис они не смогут приготовить из-за печи, которую никак не получается разжечь. Остальное всё несъедобно.  
— Мы что-нибудь с Эриком найдём, — говорит Чарльз. Он уже собрался. Стоит у порога застёгнутый на все пуговицы, в надвинутой до бровей шапке и закутанный в шарф, но снимает перчатку, чтобы взять кусок сыра, которой предлагает ему Ангел. — Я думаю, мы вернёмся часов через шесть, может, чуть больше. Восемь часов — то время, когда можно уже начинать беспокоиться.  
— И ничего не делать, — добавляет Эрик. — По крайней мере, до завтра.  
— Но я считаю маловероятным, чтобы это случилось, — заканчивает Чарльз, — и часов через шесть мы вернёмся.  
Идея принадлежит Чарльзу. Он уверен и даже настаивает на том, что они точно найдут нужную им информацию, если обойдут отели, начиная с тех, что ближе всех к Антон-фон-Веберн-Плац, где, Чарльз клянётся, поселятся делегации. Он также считает, что и Фрост должна быть обязательно там. Эрик совсем не уверен в этой затее, но это лучше, чем просидеть до завтра на одном месте.  
  
***  
  
Они выходят из автобуса за два квартала до Антон-фон-Веберн-Плац — дальше общественный транспорт не идёт. В самом автобусе на них никто не обращал внимания, дело, конечно, в телепатии Чарльза. Но и без неё Эрику кажется, что они запросто сливаются с общей массой.  
По пути им встречается книжный магазин. В плане его не было, но они заходят внутрь. Эта удача. Можно найти подробную карту и обсудить, как будут действовать. Внутри теплее, чем сейчас на улице, и совсем нет людей. А на них двоих хозяин не обращает внимания, уткнувшись в книгу.  
— Что-то увлекательное, — шёпотом говорит Чарльз, — к сожалению, я не могу понять слов, а образы слишком абстрактные. Ты знаешь, — всё так же шёпотом продолжает Чарльз, хоть и сказал, что человек их не услышит, — у меня такое чувство, что в книжном магазине последний раз я был в прошлой жизни, а прошлая жизнь была до… — Он задумывается.  
До того, как стал работать на людей? Или попал в собственную ловушку?  
Удивительно, сейчас Эрика совсем не злят эти мысли. Прошлая жизнь, на самом деле, исчезла, и сам он, не нужно себе врать, ничем не лучше.  
— Неважно, — пожимает плечами Чарльз. — А в последний раз в книжном магазине я был в Джерси, но тебе, наверное, это неинтересно?  
— Сейчас, честно говоря, не очень, — отвечает Эрик. — Может быть, в другой раз.  
Чарльз кивает и склоняется над раскрытым атласом, подпирая подбородок ладонями.  
Эрик уже обвёл место, где завтра пройдёт конференция, а также то, где они сейчас находятся.  
— Что ты думаешь? — спрашивает Чарльз. — Если бы ты принимал гостей государственного уровня, какой выбрал бы отель? Например, для американской делегации?  
Эрик проводит взглядом по разбросанным по карте значкам, проверяет некоторые описания.  
— Рэдиссон Блу Палас. Мэрриот. Такого уровня. И как раз подходящее расстояние.  
— Они находятся рядом друг с другом, — говорит Чарльз. — Удачно для нас. Начнём с них, а дальше, если понадобится, проверим остальные… Ты был в них раньше?  
— Нет. Не приходилось.  
Те, за кем он раньше охотился, выбирали не столь приметные места.  
— Что конкретно ты хочешь там найти? — спрашивает Эрик.  
— Эмму.  
— Раньше мы считали, что мисс Фрост появится только на завтрашней встрече.  
— Я понял, что ошибся в интерпретации образов, которые увидел через Церебро. Эмма должна была поселиться где-то рядом с этими людьми.  
— Ладно. Я понял, что мы ищём мисс Фрост, — говорит Эрик. Он не может отделаться от вдруг пришедшей мысли, что Чарльз сейчас соврал. Он не видит смысла, зачем ему это делать. Хотя может, из-за голода и усталости Эрик просто не может уследить за его логикой.  
— От Эммы мы получим всю информацию, поэтому мы не будем никого убивать.  
— Я уже знаком с этим твоим принципом.  
— Значит, мне не нужно это объяснять. Но, Эрик… я не уверен, что смогу справиться с Эммой. Все мои силы уйдут на то, чтобы блокировать её способности. Если бы был такой-то другой способ…  
Другой способ с Эриком, заткнут за пояс, а пульт в заднем кармане. Чёрт возьми, он мог бы показать Чарльзу ошейник уже на шее Фрост. Он мог бы сейчас промолчать и упустить возможность узнать от Фрост всё.  
— Ты не хочешь её убивать, — говорит он. — Раньше ты хотел, чтобы я нашёл способ от неё как-то избавиться. Я сначала решил, что это невозможно. Но потом вспомнил, что взял из тюрьмы одну вещь. Ошейник. Тот самый, который мы носили, и который блокировал наши силы.  
— На память? — У Чарльза не меняется выражение лица.  
— Странно звучит, конечно, — говорит Эрик. — Возможно. Я не знал в тот момент, для чего.  
Чарльз пожимает плечами.  
— Значит, нам повезло.  
И хотя Чарльз не показывает никаких эмоций, никак ему не помогает, Эрику кажется, что всё прошло удачно. Ему сразу становится легче, груз свалился с плеч.  
— Мог бы без такого длинного предисловия, — в голосе Чарльз проскальзывают неприятные нотки. — У меня, кстати, тоже что-то осталось на память, — он касается пальцами воротника. — К счастью, не такое долговечное, как твой сувенир.  
  
***  
  
О завтрашнем дне напоминают пока не расставленные, а собранные в несколько рядов возле дороги ограждения; Эрик видит людей в форме и военную технику. Обычных людей мало: большинство быстро проходит по Рехте Бангассе, не глядя по сторонам. Эрик думает, что они с Чарльзом по внешнему виду не сильно отличаются от них, одеты неброско и по погоде, их вполне можно принять за местных жителей, но, скорее всего, их выдадут слишком любопытные и внимательные взгляды. Он просит Чарльза не смотреть на что-то, людей или дома, чересчур долго.  
— Дольше трёх секунд, — уточняет он. Скорее для себя. Посчитав, что так будет проще. И, наверное, зря вслух.  
— Знаешь, это меня иногда называли занудой, — с улыбкой отвечает Чарльз. — Но, оказывается, у нас ещё больше общего, чем я думал... Ты рад вернуться в Вену? — вдруг переводит разговор Чарльз.  
— Да. Хорошо, что люди выбрали Вену, а не Женеву, — говорит Эрик. — У меня с Женевой связаны неприятные воспоминания.  
Там люди его выследили и упаковали, как груз, чтобы переправить через океан.  
— И мне нравится в Вене, — продолжает он. — Я рад, что она до сих пор на месте.  
— Самые близкие ядерные удары был в четырёх и семи сотнях миль, на севере и юге, — Чарльз будто бы читает заметку в газете за утренним чаем. — Западный ветер избавил от последствий.  
Они останавливаются возле академии музыки. Эрик окидывает взглядом трёхэтажное светлое здание.  
— Оно удобно расположено, — говорит он. — И здесь точно есть большой зал и сцена.  
Как раз идеальное место для очередного человеческого спектакля.  
— Три этажа и мансарда. Внутренний двор, — продолжает он. — Восемь узких окон с торца и двенадцать с фасада.  
Эрик боковым зрением замечает, как к ним направляется человек в форме, но останавливается в паре шагов и замирает, и Эрик оглядывается на него.  
— А раньше… — говорит Чарльз, отнимая пальцы от виска. Застывший рядом с ними человек словно самая обыденная для него вещь. — …Здесь было лучше?  
Они видят одно: деревья, замёршие до того, как скинули листья, ограждения из деревянных брусьев и лент, забитые окна жилых домов.  
— Да, — отвечает Эрик.  
Он проходит мимо замершего человека.  
Ещё один квартал, и они выйдут к парку, вид которого, скорее всего, действует так же удручающе.  
На перекрёстке он окидывает взглядом улицы: если бы он занимался безопасностью, снайперы следили бы за главным входом с домов на Рехте Бангассе; с окон, так как крыши покатые. С севера, с Беатриксгассе, здание плохо просматривается. На задний вход открывается отличный вид с соседнего высокого здания: на обратном пути они с Чарльзом пройдут мимо него.  
  
***  
  
Первым они проверяют отель, которого не было в их плане, но который расположен у них по пути.  
Наверное, они в слишком простой одежде в холле шикарного отеля, среди позолоты рам, лепнины и мрамора, выглядят странно, но на них никто не задерживается взглядом.  
Администратор знает английский, и Чарльз, вежливо улыбаясь, задаёт вопросы. И хотя получил только часть ответов, удовлетворённо кивает. Конечно, узнал всё.  
— Здесь мы зря потеряли время, — говорит Чарльз уже на улице. — Возможно, подвела интуиция или моё восхищение фасадом. Кстати, я понял, что для завтрашнего дня нам обязательно нужно найти другую одежду. Мы не подумали об этом раньше. Приличные костюмы, если мы хотим быть в зале. В магазине…  
— В отеле, — поправляет его Эрик. — Я рассчитывал, что мы решим все проблемы, связанные с одеждой, в отеле.  
— Значит, — улыбается Чарльз, — не подумал только я. Хорошо. — И на удивление легко принимает идею украсть чужие вещи.  
Идти до гостиниц, которые выбрал Эрик, недолго. Они сворачивают на другую дорожку, в конце аллеи виднеется выход из парка и нужная им улица. Людей всё также мало. Это непривычно. Как будто Эрик вернулся в совсем другой город. Сам же парк выглядит хоть и мрачно из-за голых деревьев и кованных, покрытых наледью, скамеек, но аккуратно и чисто.  
Эрик останавливается у ограды. Они решили сначала проверить «Мэрриот», но возле другого отеля Эрик видит среди прочих несколько военных автомобилей.  
— Там кадиллак, не могу отсюда рассмотреть, — вполголоса говорит Чарльз, — это может быть посольская машина.  
— Значит, сначала мы идём туда.  
Чарльз кивает. Эрик обходит его, чтобы выйти на улицу с неограждённой стороны, и коротким жестом указывает следовать за ним.  
  
***  
  
Эрику странно, но интересно наблюдать, как Чарльз работает, сидя в кресле в холле с закрытыми глазами. Не подумаешь, что он спит: лицо выражает сосредоточенность, между бровями пролегла складка, губы плотно сжаты.  
— Американская делегация здесь, — наконец-то говорит Чарльз. — Они заняли несколько номеров на четвёртом этаже, — он устало смотрит на Эрик снизу вверх. — Начало завтра, в десять до полудня. Шоу там точно будет.  
— Он здесь?  
Эрик, вздохнув, прячет руки в карманы и пересиливает желание оглянуться. Если бы Шмидт был здесь, Чарльз бы сказал сразу… И просто таких случайностей не бывает.  
Чарльз качает головой.  
— Фрост?  
— Нет. Ни её, ни кого-то из людей Шоу, ни самого Шоу. Хотя раньше он как-то прятался от телепатии, и я не смог проверить каждого постояльца… Я уверен, что его здесь нет. Я ошибся, когда посчитал, что Фрост будет здесь, но у нас есть кое-какая информация. Я расскажу по дороге.  
Эрик протягивает ему руку, когда Чарльз встаёт с кресла.  
— Ты можешь меня подождать здесь? — спрашивает Чарльз. — Я схожу в уборную.  
— Не слишком долго.  
— Да… конечно.  
Эрик провожает его взглядом. Когда Чарльз заворачивает возле лестницы налево, он со вздохом садится в кресло. Часы висят на стене напротив стойки администратора. Минутная стрелка переходит на «десять».  
Им всё ещё нужно достать здесь одежду… И что-нибудь перекусить. Голод занимает мысли.  
Эрик откидывается назад, утопая в мягком кресле, и вытягивает перед собой ноги. Здесь тепло, легко дышать и… кресло всё-таки слишком мягкое. Чтобы не уснуть, он разглядывает людей. Девушка, подошедшая к стойке администрации, одета в длинное коричневое пальто, на котором блестят капли воды — наверное, начался дождь, — и аккуратную чёрную шляпку. Она открывает сумку и достаёт документы. Девушка кажется ему привлекательной.  
Эрик вновь смотрит на часы. Минутная стрелка возле «пятнадцати». Прошло не больше пяти минут, но что-то внутри него неприятно сжимается.  
Возле стойки больше нет посетителей, хотя Эрик отвёл взгляд лишь на мгновение. Администратор что-то читает. Эрик, выпрямляясь в кресле, оглядывается вокруг: девушки нет. Как она могла так быстро уйти? Точно не выходила из здания. Скорее всего, зашла в лифт.  
Минутная стрелка на часах показывает пятнадцать минут. Но что-то не так. Его не покидает чувство тревоги.  
Эрик поднимается на ноги, поводит плечами и разминает затёкшую шею. Он достаточно наблюдателен, у него отличная память. И он акцентировал внимание только на минутной стрелке. За пять минут часовая стрелка переместилась бы только на одну двенадцатую часть от одного деления. Но это не так. Он пытается вспомнить, как выглядел циферблат, когда он смотрел на него в первый раз, мысленно перевести стрелки, представить расстояние между ними. Без сомнения, часовая стрелка сдвинулась больше, чем должна была. Если их часы не сломаны, прошло не пять минут. А больше часа.  
Эрик, прищурившись, некоторое время смотрит на циферблат, ожидая увидеть объяснение, какое-то опровержение своим мыслям, но ничего странного не происходит. Скорее всего, часы сломаны.  
Он уверенным шагом направляется к лестнице, останавливается, когда из кабины лифта выходит девушка в тёмном платье. Та же, которую Эрик видел только что у стойки администратора. Она успела меньше чем за минуту оставить в номере сумку, снять пальто и шляпку, и переодеть туфли.  
Значит… дело не в неисправности. Просто целый час каким-то образом пропал из его жизни.  
  
***  
  
Эрик открывает дверь и осторожно выглядывает в коридор, куда должен был уйти Чарльз. Справа — судя по запаху и звукам, вход на кухню. Слева — видимо, подсобные помещения, и Эрик идёт туда. Туалет находится в конце коридора. Свет не горит. Эрик щёлкает выключатель. Никого нет, но он всё-таки проходит внутрь, чтобы в этом убедиться.  
Останавливается перед зеркалом и открывает холодную воду, смачивает лицо; она обжигает пылающую кожу. Самое рациональное объяснение — там, в кресле, тепло его расслабило, вот он и задремал, но он не помнит ни момент, когда провалился в сон, ни момент, когда проснулся.  
Сквозь шум воды Эрик слышит шаги и тут же закручивает кран.  
Шаги стихают, но человек стоит за дверью — Эрик слышит его вздох.  
Он может если не убить, то вышибить дверью этому человеку дух, в кровь разбить лицо, но медленно, своей силой, её открывает, глядя в зеркало, пока Чарльз сам не делает шаг в сторону и не встречается с Эриком в отражении взглядом. Его брови сведены к переносице, губа прикушена. На плече весит увесистая сумка, а в руках он держит большой бумажный пакет.  
— Вот ты где, — задумчиво говорит Чарльз и — Эрику точно не кажется — натянуто улыбается.  
— Я тоже решил отлить. А ты, я вижу, нашёл себя какое-то занятие…  
Эрик вплотную подходит к нему. От пакета пахнет чем-то съестным.  
— Здесь, оказывается, кухня, и эти замечательные люди согласились дать нам немного еды.  
— Отлично, — они всё также стоят рядом, глядя друг другу в глаза.  
— Мне очень нравится, как выглядит их «немного», Эрик. Я попросил меньше, а отказывать было глупо и неуместно.  
— Ты должен был меня предупредить, когда ушёл на кухню.  
— Я увидел её, то есть почувствовал запах, только тогда, когда сюда зашёл.  
— Ты пил с ними чай?  
— Нет.  
— Ел?  
— Нет, я только попросил и упаковал еду.  
— Сколько ты пробыл в туалете?  
— Что? — Чарльз недоумённо смотрит на него, но отвечает: — Пару минут. Может, чуть больше. Но не больше пяти минут.  
Они попали в зону какой-то временной аномалии? Целый час для Чарльза превратились в пять минут? Что он делал здесь сколько времени?  
Или Эрик продолжает видеть такой дурацкий сон.  
— Мы разберёмся с одеждой, — говорит он. — И можно будет уходить.  
До того, как выйти из отеля, они почти не разговаривают. Чарльз кажется погружённым в свои мысли. Эрика не оставляет беспокойство, и он прокручивает раз за разом сегодняшний день.  
На улице Чарльз словно преображается. Он начинает энергично рассказывать о том, что узнал.  
— Люди думают, что Шоу замешан в том конфликте, возле Кубы. И во взрыве в Нью-Йорке, о котором мы узнали в Вестчестере. То есть, можно сказать, что с большой вероятностью именно он развязал эту войну, и попытается сорвать все планы о перемирии.  
Эрик практически проглатывает мясо индейки, которое он вытащил из сэндвича, и облизывает пальцы.  
— Завтра будет идеальная возможность, — продолжает Чарльз, — покончить со всем раз и навсегда. А ещё… они уверены, что он является мутантом.  
Эрик доедает последний кусок булки и отряхивает руки от крошек.  
— Мутант. Раньше предполагали. Сейчас уверены. Для нас ничего не меняется. Известно что-то конкретное? — спрашивает Эрик, натягивая перчатки, и прибавляет шаг.  
— Взрыв в Нью-Йорке. Люди не смогли найти фрагменты взрывного устройства, похожий зафиксировали в Карибском заливе, но гораздо большей мощности.  
— И? Это значит? — Эрик останавливается, чтобы Чарльз его догнал. Тот, сравнявшись с ним, с тяжёлым вздохом удобней подхватывает выскальзывающий из рук пакет. В него же, сверху, они, аккуратно упаковав, положили одежду.  
— Значит, у них есть версии, что он может вырабатывать энергию колоссальной мощности… Или поглощать энергию из окружающей среды и преобразовывать.  
— Неважно звучит.  
— Если они не ошибаются, то он сможет сравнять с землёй все три этажа этого здания, а надежды на мир похоронить под завалами.  
— Мир? Не слишком пафосно?  
— Разве это не самое главное? — на полном серьёзе переспрашивает Чарльз.  
Он, в самом деле, решил спасать мир? Эрик даже чувствует разочарование, и смеётся над собой: он тешил себя глупыми и эгоистичными мыслями о том, что только из-за него Чарльз рискнул пересечь океан. Эрик забирает из его рук вновь сползающий пакет. Чарльз встряхивает кисти, а потом, вздохнув, поправляет на плече ремень от сумки и трёт локоть.  
  
***  
  
— Они точно согласились всё это отдать? — спрашивает Шон, поворачивая перед собой на столе тарелку с курицей. Ножки и часть грудки уже съели.  
— Да, конечно.  
— Но было какое-то телепатическое внушение? То есть ты их принудил?  
Чарльз кивает, медленно размешивает сахар в чае.  
— Небольшое внушение. Так как между нами был языковой барьер, я поделился с ними своими эмоциями, вызванными физическим состоянием, и некоторыми образами — мне было просто, ведь я с утра ел только сыр. Я бы не стал называть это принуждением.  
— И они сразу же всё отдали?  
— Почти, — Чарльз достаёт из чая ложку.  
— Ты никогда не засекаешь время между… внушением и результатом? — вмешиваясь в их разговор, спрашивает Эрик. — Чтобы проверить себя? Сколько займёт в этот раз, сколько в другой? Десять минут? Двадцать? Полчаса?  
— Минута или чуть больше. Несложно, людей было всего трое, и я, в самом деле, был голоден.  
Чарльз подносит чашку к губам, и Эрик замечает, как она чуть дрожит.  
— Собрал еду тоже за пару минут?  
— Конечно, — Чарльз бросает на Эрика внимательный взгляд.  
— Теперь ты знаешь мой секрет. Волнуясь, я спрашиваю глупости. К сожалению, теперь мне опасно играть с тобой в покер.  
Чарльз застывает с чашкой в руках.  
— Я… Я всё равно предпочитаю шахматы, — отстранённо повторяет он слова Эрика.  
— Когда ты тут жил, — вдруг говорит Шон, — ты был в опере, Эрик? То есть внутри здания. Я не имею в виду, что слушал её или что-то в этом роде.  
— Я был в опере, — отвечает он, наблюдая, как Чарльз осторожно пьёт чай. — Места мне тогда достались не слишком удачные…  
Две минуты, несколько минут, ещё пара. И из этого никак нельзя составить час.  
— То есть завтра, когда мы там будем в здании оперы…  
— Ты, Шон, — прерывает его Чарльз, — перепутал. Не Венская опера, а академия музыки. Мы точно говорили об этом.  
— Просто Алекс клялся, что слышал про оперу, — Шон оглядывается по сторонам.  
Кажется, Алекс ушёл на кухню.  
В комнате на диване очень шумно спит Фред. Ангел и Маккой ушли в свои спальни, а Мортимер меньше четверти часа назад вышел наружу.  
— Неудачные места? — переспрашивает Шон.  
— Я стоял на балконе, — Эрик вздыхает. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я пригласил тебя в театр?  
Шон спешно поднимается с кресла, говоря о том, что стоит поискать Алекса.  
— Я не знал, Эрик, что ты любишь оперу, — когда Шон уходит, говорит Чарльз.  
— Ты и не должен знать обо мне всё.  
— Ты будешь смеяться, но я считал, что знаю… Это глупость, конечно.  
Просто забыл пару фактов биографии. Он же должен был знать об Эрике до тюрьмы всё, ведь столько времени провёл в его мыслях.  
— Ну что же… — он смотрит на тарелку с почти съеденной курицей и лежащий рядом хлеб. — Хоть какая-то польза была от потраченного времени. Хотя я предпочёл бы, чтобы, как ты обещал, сегодня мы нашли Фрост.  
— Я предполагал… И я, Эрик, уже признавал свою ошибку. Очень жаль, что ничего не получилось, лучше всего нам было бы сыграть на опережение, но мы и так получили полезную информаци  
ю, достаточную, чтобы знать, где нам обязательно нужно быть завтра. А сегодня мы не нашли бы ни Шмидта, ни кого-то из его людей, у меня не было ни одной зацепки. А у них есть полная свобода перемещения в пространстве. Из-за телепортации. Но было бы интересно узнать об этой способности больше. На какое расстояние этот мутант может перемещаться, как контролирует свою способность, мешают ли ему препятствия, предусматривает ли, куда перемещается, может ли перенести с собой одного или нескольких человек… — он замолкает, когда поднимает глаза на Эрика. — Я слишком много говорю вслух?  
— Нет, — отвечает Эрик. Он не признаётся, что ему даже доставляет удовольствие слушать рассуждения Чарльза.  
  
***  
  
Несколько одеял они находят в спальнях, и ещё пару — в кладовке: хватает для всех. Матрас из большой спальни Чарльз отдаёт Фреду — тот собирается спать на полу в гостиной вместе с Мортимером, Алексом и Шоном.  
Простыни на кровати Чарльза не новые, истрёпанные, но чистые и ничем не пахнут, очень жаль, что не накрахмаленные, и это не даёт повода Эрику для колкого замечания.  
Он расстилает на ковре шерстяное одеяло, бросает на него подушку, ставит рядом часы и кладёт на пол фонарь, сам ложится, накрываясь курткой. Не слишком удобно; как и предполагал, жёстко, но для пары часов сна сойдёт. Сейчас около полуночи, они встанут задолго до рассвета, чтобы сумерки помогли им — вместе они слишком привлекают внимание — добраться до места без каких-то особенных трат способностей Чарльза на случайных прохожих и полицию.  
Эрик поворачивается набок, подмяв под себя подушку. Хоть ночь и светлая, с пола всё равно виден только низ кровати. Чарльз и Маккой о чём-то тихо говорят, и, судя по всему, не собираются спать. Он прислушивается, решая, стоит ли напомнить, что пора прекращать разговоры.  
— Как одна из частей гидролокатора … — слышит он, как говорит Чарльз. — Ты представляешь, Генри, что я бы хотел. Это можно было бы сделать?  
— Если приёмник, то да…  
Конечно, они даже сейчас обсуждают какие-то фантастические планы о поиске подводной лодки с помощью Шона. Эрик решает им не мешать, но внимательно прислушивается и думает, что под сказочные истории хорошо засыпать.  
  
***  
  
Эрик открывает глаза; перекатываясь набок, нащупывает фонарь, и, включив, проверяет время: вставать ещё рано. Он поправляет сползшую с плеч куртку и укладывается на полу. Сразу же уснуть не удаётся. Голова забита назойливыми мыслями. Он мог не заметить тогда, в отеле, как заснул, но не как проснулся, и всё-таки час спал, пока Чарльз... он не может знать, что делал Чарльз. Может только предполагать... Что тот что-то скрывал, и этот час был ему для чего-то нужен, и о чём он не рассказал Эрику. Чарльз был уверен, что найдёт Шмидта, когда отыщет американцев, но этого не случилось, и, будто забыв, больше не вспомнил об этой части плана. Он узнал о большем, чем рассказал, — возможно. И он мог, если представить чисто гипотетически, с кем-то встретиться в отеле. Может, с американцами? С кем-то в их делегации. Профессор Ксавьер мог знать любого из них. А встретиться… Ну не для того, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику виски за совместными воспоминаниями. Если Чарльз врёт ему и улыбается, глядя в глаза? Эрик думает, что ночь — не время для рассуждений, они приводят к тому, о чём вовсе не хочется думать.  
Второй раз просыпаться холодней. Ветер усилился, громче шумит за окном и стучит ставнями. Эрик закутывается в куртку, прячась от сквозняка, но после неохотно протягивает за фонарём руку. Времени прошло совсем немного, оно, кажется, специально течёт так медленно.  
Он приподнимается на локте, смотрит на кровать, прищурившись, снова включает фонарь. Маккой лежит на середине кровати, завернувшись в одеяло. Чарльза нет. Луч скользит по кровати, бегло освещает комнату. Эрик прислушивается: из гостиной доносится храп и сопение, и бормотание — кто-то говорит во сне. Он явственно слышит шорох одежды, металлический крючок слегка прогибается, когда на него вешают куртку или пальто. Когда скрипят половицы, Эрик тут же выключает фонарь. Чарльз осторожно заходит в спальню, останавливается рядом, точно на него смотрит, и Эрик закрывает глаза. От Чарльза веет прохладой. Он был на улице, и был долго.  
Эрик замирает, стараясь не думать. Чарльз вздыхает, Эрик чувствует шорох, потом — быстрое движение. Чарльз неожиданно опускается на пол и ложится рядом. Приподнимая куртку, он подвигается ближе.  
— Ты не спишь, — шёпотом говорит Чарльз. — Мне показалось, что я что-то слышал снаружи и выглянул посмотреть…  
Он обнимает Эрика, пальцы скользят по боку, замирают на животе. Они у него ледяные, и сам он замёрз… Всего лишь «выглянул»? И зачем это телепату, если он может узнать, есть ли кто возле дома, не вставая с кровати…  
Эрик накрывает его ладонь своею и прижимает к себе.  
— Никого не было, — дыхание Чарльза щекочет его ухо.  
Лучше не думать, что здесь не так. Чарльз — его, и только одно это должно развеивать все сомнения Эрика.  
Спать он больше не хочет.  
— Мы никого не разбудим, — голос Чарльза сбивается. — Даже если разбудим, я позабочусь об этом…  
Об Эрике позаботиться не вышло? И решил просто отвлечь? Всё равно он не может избавиться от назойливых мыслей… Эрик сдвигает его ладонь ниже. Чарльз сжимает через ткань брюк его член, потом — мешкает с молнией, расстёгивая ширинку. Эрик морщится, когда Чарльз достаёт его член — пальцы всё равно холодные, но быстро теплеют с каждым движением. Чарльз — его. И это самый лучший способ убедить в этом и избавить от всех назойливых мыслей. Эрик перехватывает в какой-то момент его руку и, переворачиваясь, подминает Чарльза под себя. Тот недовольно стонет. В темноте не видно выражения его лица. Вряд ли получится найти что-то, похожее на смазку; ничего такого Эрику не попадалось на глаза. Может, им, на самом деле, ограничится взаимной мастурбацией? Чарльз давит ладонью на его плечо, отталкивая от себя, и, когда Эрик отстраняется, Чарльз возится с ремнём, расстёгивая брюки, потом, приподнимаясь, спускает их вниз.  
— Не нужно, — вздыхает Чарльз. Он переворачивается, притягивает к себе куртку, ложится на неё, стягивает брюки ещё ниже.  
«Не нужно»?  
В полумраке Чарльзу так сложно различать слова и мысли?  
Полумрак действует и на Эрика. Всё кажется не совсем реальным, и он не придаёт значения словам Чарльза.  
Он облизывает пальцы, наклоняясь над Чарльзом и упираясь другой рукой в холодный пол. Ему странно и непривычно, что в комнате, кроме них двоих, кто-то есть, но это не очень сейчас и важно. Эрик надеется, что Чарльз сможет что-то сделать, если кого-нибудь разбудит своими стонами или криками — когда Эрик заменит пальцы внутри него своим членом.  
Он обхватывает Чарльза за талию и поднимает его на колени.  
В первый раз, за пару часов до отъезда, у них было по-другому, более несмело, спокойно и осторожно. Сейчас Эрик хочет и может быть грубым и жёстким, каждым толчком подтверждая своё право на Чарльза. Чарльз глухо стонет, вскрикивает, не сдерживаясь, когда Эрик резко в него входит, подстраивается под ритм, просит ещё сильнее трахать. Ему нравится слышать грубости от его Чарльза. Ему нравится, как всхлипывает, насаживаясь на его член, дрожит его Чарльз. От навязчивых мыслей, которые не давали спать, мало что остаётся.  
  
***  
  
На востоке от Академии музыки, со стороны Унгаргассе, находится типография. Она не будет работать всю эту неделю. Ещё вчера Эрик узнал это из объявления, висящего на двери.  
От здания типографии до академии всего триста ярдов, и на крышу на месте людей Эрик обязательно поставил бы снайперов. Поэтому он отправляет туда Фреда и Мортимера. Своим видом они слишком привлекают внимание, и из всех них лучше всего остановить выбор на этих двоих.  
В здании только охранник. С ним разбирается Чарльз, а Эрик поднимается с Фредом и Мортимером на крышу. Здесь, на удивление, не ветрено, но холоднее, чем внизу. И пока никого нет. Сверху, как он и предполагал, отлично просматривается задний вход академии и ведущая к ней от Унгаргассе дорожка из брусчатки, по которой они пройдут сейчас, а потом будут возвращаться.  
— Пока здесь никого нет, — повторяет им Эрик. — И не должно быть. Избавьтесь от них тихо. Думайте, прежде чем пользоваться винтовкой, и не трогайте рацию.  
— Мы будем здесь всё время? — спрашивает Мортимер. Он, плюхнувшись на край крыши, смотрит вниз.  
— Да, — отвечает Эрик. — Ваша помощь внизу понадобиться тогда, когда произойдёт что-то экстраординарное.  
— Экстр…  
— Взрывы, например. Что-то, из-за чего ваше присутствие здесь станет бесполезным.  
— Ясно, — в этот раз отвечает Фред. Удивительно аккуратно обогнув провод, он усаживается на деревянный ящик рядом с вентиляционной шахтой.  
В этот раз Эрик последовал совету Чарльза, и этим двоим доверил больше, чем обычно, хотя его и не покидает мысль, что вряд ли они способны на продуманные самостоятельные решения. Он надеется, что с этим они сегодня не столкнутся.  
  
***  
  
Актовый зал — на втором этаже с лицевой стороны здания, но первым делом они поднимаются выше. В коридоре дежурят люди в штатском, стоят рядом с каждым третьим окном. Окна выходят на внутренний двор, и с каждой противоположной стороны можно видеть часть коридора. Именно поэтому Эрик сворачивает налево, куда светит солнце, здесь их случайно не заметят через стёкла, пока они будут идти.  
Одно из технических помещений рядом с актовым залом открыто, на другом висит громоздкий замок, и эту комнату выбирает Эрик.  
— Пока говорите, но лучше как можно тише, — Чарльз развязывает шарф. — Тех двоих, что стоят ближе всего к нашей двери, звуки не привлекут, и тех, кто находится в соседнем кабинете, тоже.  
— Они нас просто не слышат? — шёпотом спрашивает Эрик. Он стягивает перчатки и, бросив их на стол, расстёгивает куртку.  
— Не совсем, — отвечает Чарльз. — Они посчитают голоса за радиопередачу.  
Ангел садится на стоящую у стены скамейку, только расстегивая молнию на куртке. Что понятно — здесь отнюдь не жарко. Само помещение маленькое, пахнет пылью, места из-за техники мало, но — Эрик проверяет — по крайней мере, сцена, на которой сейчас расставляют стулья, и часть зала видны.  
Он кладёт куртку на стол и поочерёдно отдёргивает рукава. Чужой пиджак мал и жмёт в плечах, только брюки идеально подошли по размеру.  
— Я… — Чарльз задумчиво прикусывает губу, — буду с вами на связи. Если что-то произойдёт, я узнаю.  
— Возможно, где-нибудь здесь, — говорит Ангел, — можно будет достать форму официанта?..  
— Нет, — твёрдо отвечает Чарльз прежде, чем Эрик понимает, о чём она ведёт речь. — Тебе нет необходимости находиться в зале. К тому же, кто-то должен быть здесь.  
— Я буду только улыбаться.  
— Этого мало, Ангел. Ты не знаешь немецкий, и будет крайне неприятно, если ты не сможешь понять, что тебе скажут, даже не гости, а твои якобы коллеги.  
— Твоё место — здесь, — говорит Эрик, не собираясь даже слушать это.  
Их восемь. Трое останутся в этой комнате, двое — находятся на крыше соседнего здания, они с Чарльзом спустятся в зал. Все на своих местах. Эрика больше всего беспокоят Фред и Мортимер. Он, если признаться, не слишком доверяет их способности самим принимать решения и действовать.  
Выходя, Эрик возвращает замок на место, но конечно, не закрывает, чтобы не превратить эту комнату в ловушку. Дужку, которой фиксируются скобы, он разрезает пополам. Посторонний, взглянув на замок, не заметит ничего странного.  
— Впечатляет? — спрашивает он у Чарльза, замечая, что тот внимательно за ним наблюдает.  
— Да, — отвечает Чарльз. Эрик ожидает от него, как обычно, серьёзных рассуждений о мутации, но тот говорит: — Ты мог бы давать представления. На Бродвее или в Лас-Вегасе.  
— Мы бы могли, — наклоняется к нему Эрик. — Я буду освобождаться от наручников, а ты — читать мысли. Шоу будет пользоваться популярностью?  
Чарльз, чуть склонив голову набок, смотрит на него с усмешкой.  
— Без сомнения.  
  
***  
  
Гости поднимаются в актовый зал по широкой мраморной лестнице. В дверях несколько человек проверяют документы — рядом с ними они просто останавливаются, а, когда Чарльз даёт знак, проходят мимо. Здесь тоже много людей с оружием: в форме с автоматами, в гражданской одежде со скрытыми от посторонних глаз пистолетами. Эрику кажется, что оружия слишком много — больше, чем должно быть, и это заставляет его слегка беспокоиться. Он не настолько самоуверен, чтобы считать, что может остановить целый град из пуль.  
Они останавливаются у стены, возле широкой колонны. Рядом — несколько человек, судя по пропускам, это журналисты.  
— Чувствуешь напряжение? — спрашивает Чарльз.  
— Да, — отвечает Эрик. — Я не уверен, что здесь должно быть столько оружия.  
— Многие из людей при малейшей опасности будут его использовать. Здесь есть и русские, и американцы. Я не удивлён, что они настроены друг против друга, но не в такой же мере.  
— Что именно тебя беспокоит?  
— Уверенность, с какой обе стороны ждут провокацию. Они не предполагают, а знают, что что-то случится. Кто-то снабдил их всех информацией о готовящемся теракте. Если русские подозревают американцев, то американцы — русских.  
— Это сделали наши друзья, Чарльз?  
— Скорее всего, я не могу найти что-то конкретное. Здесь даже нет нейтральной стороны, хотя мы и находимся на нейтральной территории, это неправильно. Знаешь, Эрик, я сейчас думаю, что людям нужно было выбрать другое место, не Австрию, а Кению.  
— Ладно, — прерывает его Эрик, пока Чарльз не увлёкся пространственными рассуждениями. — Эти, нейтральная сторона, от кого ждут теракта?  
— От русских. Меня беспокоит то, что мы можем оказаться в самом эпицентре какого-то крайне неприятного… — Чарльз задумчиво замолкает и улыбается девушке, подошедшей к стоящим рядом людям.  
— Окажемся в эпицентре бойни? — подсказывает Эрик.  
— Да, — отвечает Чарльз. — Попроси её дать нам пропуска. Она забыла сделать это при входе. Досадная оплошность.  
  
***  
  
— Нам ещё долго ждать, — говорит Эрик, когда остаётся чуть меньше часа. — Никто не придёт раньше, чем минут за десять до начала. Наоборот, могут задержаться.  
— Конечно, так они покажут свою незаинтересованность. Как будто мы имеем дело с брачными обрядами, а не с политикой, — Чарльз кивает в сторону сцены. — Возможно, нам будет лучше находиться там, ближе к центру событий.  
Эрик отрицательно качает головой.  
— Здесь. Рядом выход. Колонна может укрыть от пуль.  
Чарльз ещё раз окидывает взглядом сцену: на ней уже установили столы полукругом и поставили стулья.  
— Да, моя идея была не очень удачной, но будет ли иметь значение, где мы находимся, например, при взрыве? В зависимости от его мощности, — Чарльз смотрит наверх: хотя никого из троих, ни Шона, ни Алекса, ни Ангел, отсюда не видно. — При взрыве обрушатся перекрытия.  
— Чарльз, — вздыхает Эрик. — Ты всегда был более оптимистичным.  
— Мне стоит думать о чём-то отвлекающем, — говорит Чарльз, всё также глядя вверх. — Ты не задумывался о возможностях своей способности управлять электромагнитными полями? Мог бы ты победить гравитацию?  
— Не знаю. Не задумывался. Если искать темы для разговора сейчас, мы бы могли обсудить ещё раз, как будем действовать.  
— Ты не хотел бы летать? — настойчиво спрашивает Чарльз, будто это на самом деле важно.  
— Последний раз я мечтал о полётах в детстве.  
— Жаль, что детство так непродолжительно.  
— У меня оно, на самом деле, закончилось слишком быстро, — говорит Эрик и, не собираясь продолжать эту тему, спрашивает: — Может быть, нам стоит вдвоём, не вслух, думать о чём-то отвлекающем? И приятном.  
— Хорошо, — улыбается одними губами Чарльз. — Я так и поступлю.  
— Я тоже. Буду что-нибудь считать. Счёт приятен и всегда меня отвлекает.  
Семнадцать рядов, в каждом ряду — по двадцати четыре кресла: по двенадцать с каждой стороны прохода, застеленного тёмно-красной ковровой дорожкой. Она крепится к деревянному полу металлическими скобами: равномерно по две через каждые пол-ярда — всего восемьдесят штук. По одной — на каждый дюйм человеческой кожи, и при желании можно найти такие точки и такую глубину, чтобы растянуть болезненную смерть. Человек, прошитый металлом, может забыть о гравитации, ведь Эрик легко поднимет его вверх. Эрик, конечно, думает о том, что сделает это со Шмидтом.  
Он усмехается Чарльзу, но тот, отвернувшись, этого не видит.  
Пара сотен болтов — только в креслах. Металл можно изогнуть и вытянуть, и сделать острым, как бритва. Но Эрику кажется, что это слишком просто. Он думает, можно ли, не меняя болтам формы, ввинтить их в кости. Он попробует.  
У фортепьяно, задвинутого вглубь сцены, намного меньше струн, чем у человека вен…  
Чарльз, шумно вздыхая, отвлекает его. Вертя в руках, он разглядывает пропуск, который им дала девушка.  
— Neue Zürcher Zeitung, — Эрик читает ему название.  
— Я думал, что… любопытно оказаться на день журналистом швейцарской газеты.  
— А я думал, — говорит Эрик, и он совсем не врёт, — какую прекрасную мелодию можно извлечь из двухсот двадцати струн.  
  
***  
  
Чарльз прячет руки в карманах и, как от холода, ёжится.  
— Ошейник с тобой? — спрашивает он.  
— Конечно.  
— Его нужно надеть быстро. Ты ведь никогда этого делал?  
— Только снимал, — отвечает Эрик. Это не проблема. — Система кажется простой.  
— Да, правда, так было задумано, и если ты отключал, сможешь и включить.  
— А ты… — странная мысль приходит в голову Эрика. — Пользовался им?  
— Пришлось однажды, — говорит Чарльз. — Мне показывали, как это работает, и доверили защёлкнуть на шее одного из заключённых. После этого они стали меня считать одним из них. Можно сказать, что это был такой ритуал.  
— Ясно, — Эрик не знает, как относиться к этой информации и что с ней делать. Он совсем не уверен, что это было на самом деле, и его беспокоит, что Чарльз начал этот разговор сейчас. Ощущение опасности снова возвращается.  
— Поэтому ты можешь отдать его мне.  
Значит, вот в чём дело. Эрик не видит причин для этой просьбы, и из-за разыгравшейся паранойи ему в голову лезут фантастические ответы на вопрос, зачем вдруг ошейник понадобился Чарльзу.  
— Всё, что связано с металлом, мы оставим мне.  
— Наверно, это правильно, — слишком быстро соглашается Чарльз. Он, потирая ладонью лоб, оглядывает зал.  
Людей стало больше, но главных героев до сих пор нет.  
Эрик ловит отрывки неважных разговоров. Когда рядом садится невзрачная женщина, в нос бьёт резкий запах духов.  
Здесь в стенах железные крепления. Эрик может похоронить всех под завалами, если больше не будет выхода. Он думает, что сможет остановить Чарльза, если тот станет представлять опасность: здесь много оружия, и каждая свинцовая пуля на его стороне, а не на стороне Чарльза.  
  
***  
  
— Американцы не приедут вовремя. Они точно знают о времени взрыва, вплоть до минуты.  
Чарльз выглядит неважно, и стоит, прислонившись щекой к мраморной колонне.  
— Когда?  
— Три минуты седьмого.  
— Откуда они могут знать так точно?  
Чарльз вместо ответа пожимает плечами.  
— Если так, почему не предупредили остальных и не эвакуировали отсюда людей? — спрашивает Эрик. — Уверены, что у них всё под контролем? Или не верят? Но всё равно решили подстраховаться?  
— Думаешь, это может быть чьей-то провокацией?  
— Да, возможно. А что с русскими?  
— Я не уверен, — задумчиво говорит Чарльз. — Мне всё-таки не хватает знаний языка, а визуальные образы не дают полного ответа. Но, по крайней мере, они не ждут какого-то точного времени.  
— Подставляют русских? — спрашивает Эрик, и Чарльз хмурится.  
— На первый взгляд кажется, что так.  
— А на второй — всё наоборот?  
Чарльз кивает.  
— Даже не представляю, как могла произойти утечка. Успех подобного рода… мероприятий зависит от умения держать всю информацию в тайне, и для Шоу это не представляло никого труда.  
— Утечку информации подстроили.  
— Я тоже думал об этом.  
— Или замешан кто-то другой.  
— Возможно, — сразу же отвечает Чарльз. — Кому-то другому, не Шоу, может быть невыгодно перемирие, и мы пока не знаем, кто это. У нас есть только один способ узнать — подождать до назначенного времени. Это, признаюсь, тяжелее, чем я думал.  
— Осталось немного, — говорит ему Эрик. Ему заметно, что Чарльз нервничает, и значит, может потерять контроль над ситуацией. — Чем тебя успокоить? Тем троим наверху сейчас, скорее всего, ещё тяжелее. Мы хотя бы в зале, в центре событий, а не в пыльном чулане.  
— Я знаю, что Шон нашёл в комоде у нашей хозяйки дома колоду карт, — отвечает Чарльз. — Поэтому ты не совсем прав. А те двое, которых ты оставил на крыше, увлечённо осматривают окрестности… — Чарльз хмыкает. — По крайней мере, человека, которой поднялся к ним, они просто оглушили.  
Эрик вздыхает с облегчением: эти двое смогли выполнить простое задание, и он оказался прав в своих расчётах.  
— Отлично, — говорит Эрик. Но, он надеется, что им хватит ума… — Они осматривают окрестности не через прицел?  
— Нет. Не волнуйся.  
Эрик улыбается ему в ответ, но тут же вспоминает, что каких-то полчаса назад продумывал его смерть.  
  
***  
  
Чарльз поворачивается к нему.  
— Она нас пока не слышит, так как нашего появления, разумеется, не ждала, и вокруг много людей и их мыслей.  
— Она одна. Это странно, — говорит Эрик, наблюдая, как Фрост проходит по проходу к первым рядам. Её сложно не узнать по тем фотографиям, что Эрик видел в досье; тем более, она и сейчас в белом. — И пришла она именно с русскими. За четверть часа до начала.  
— Эрик, — Чарльз прикладывает палец к губам, — ты слишком выделяешься из толпы, когда, глядя на эту женщину, рассуждаешь и думаешь о наших планах. Я очень тебя прошу, чтобы мне было легче… ты можешь наблюдать за ней, но думай о чём-то… более примитивном.  
— Примитивном? Например, как её трахнуть?  
Удивительно, но Чарльз согласно кивает.  
— Так ты не привлёчешь её внимания, поверь, — он усмехается, — сольёшься с толпой. А её внимание привлеку я.  
— Внушение?  
— Нет. Хотя я более сильный телепат, чем она, но с этим я не справлюсь. Есть другие способы. Никогда не пренебрегай простыми эмоциями, такими как, к примеру, любопытство. Они имеют огромную силу, — Чарльз вновь прикладывает палец к губам, и Эрик следует его совету.  
В жизни Фрост выглядит, конечно, лучше, чем на тех фотографиях из досье Чарльза. Что скрывать, среди тёмной массы людей она выглядит вызывающе ослепительной и привлекает слишком много внимания, хоть сейчас одета скромнее — в пиджаке и брюках. Фотографии из досье были сняты в каком-то клубе, и одежды, можно считать, что вообще не было.  
Эрик скользит взглядом по обтянутым белой тканью бёдрам, тонкой, стянутой поясом, талии, пышной груди. Фрост поворачивается к ним, и Эрик испытывает смущение, но она смотрит не на него, а на Чарльза. Сначала — настороженно прищуривается, потом — удивлённо приподнимает брови и кривит тонкие губы в ухмылке. Что бы там ни делал Чарльз, возможно, это сработало.  
— Пошли, Эрик, — говорит он.  
Они проходят мимо охраны у двери; людей возле неё стало больше. Эрик задерживается, чтобы пропустить в зал низкого плотного человека, и Чарльз исчезает у него из вида.  
Эрик догоняет его в коридоре, и некоторое время они идут молча, пока не сворачивают направо и не останавливаются возле одного из кабинетов.  
— Пожалуй, здесь, — говорит Чарльз.  
Он играет в непонятные для Эрика игры, но должен знать лучше, что делать.  
— Открой, пожалуйста, дверь, и прикрой её, но не закрывай.  
В кабинете — стол, с десяток нотных стоек и стульев — Чарльз выдвигает один из них и садится на него.  
— Фрост осталась там, — Эрик прислоняется к стене. — Но должна прийти сюда? Найдёт дорогу?  
— Для неё дорога светится указателями.  
— Что ты ей сказал?  
— Позволил прочесть, — поправляет его Чарльз. — Моя навязчивость смутила бы её. Сейчас она пребывает во власти своей же иллюзии, что смогла найти меня, узнать некоторые мои мысли и оценить мои силы сама. Конечно, для неё я намного слабее, чем она сама, а тебя вообще не нужно принимать в расчёт. Ей показалось, что мы пришли сюда, чтобы отомстить людям, и её очень заинтересовала тюрьма, но пока я не удовлетворил её интерес полностью.  
— Ты самонадеян, Чарльз Ксавьер, — говорит Эрик. — Я пока не слышу ничьих шагов. Никто не бежит сюда, чтобы удовлетворить интерес к тебе.  
Чарльз усмехается, глядя на него, склонив голову набок.  
Эрик уже успевает подумать, что пора сменить план, как слышит в коридоре стук каблуков. Это она — понимает Эрик по выражению лица Чарльза.  
— Посмотри вокруг, эти стойки ведь сделаны из металла?  
— Алюминий и сталь, — отвечает Эрик.  
— Тогда ты знаешь, что делать, но дождись сигнала. Я скажу: «Тише».  
— Отлично.  
Шаги, которые он слышит, медленные и уверенные. Они стихают прямо за дверью, и Эрик отрывает её. Он скрещивает руки на груди и отходит в сторону, а Чарльз встаёт со стула, когда в кабинет входит Фрост.  
Она некоторое время смотрит на Эрика, прищурившись, потом, презрительно ухмыльнувшись, переводит взгляд на Чарльза.  
Они молчат, и Эрик чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, словно игра перешла на другое, невидимое ему поле, которое он не может контролировать.  
Надменная улыбка Фрост, кажется, отражается на лице Чарльза, и Эрик думает, что не встречал никого самоувереннее телепатов.  
Он ждёт, когда она пройдёт немного вглубь комнаты, и медленно закрывает дверь. Фрост будто не замечает этого и не оборачивается даже тогда, когда щёлкает замок.  
— Ты слишком высокого мнения о своих способностях, малыш, — вдруг раздражённо говорит она. На её лице больше нет и следа улыбки. — Ты не можешь защищать и его мысли, и свои, контролировать и меня, и тех жалких типов снаружи.  
— Долго, правда, не смогу, — отвечает Чарльз.  
— Тогда к чему этот спектакль? — она поворачивается к Эрику. — Знаешь ли ты, какое ничтожное место…  
Она вдруг замолкает, когда Чарльз прикасается пальцами к виску и говорит:  
— Тише.  
Фрост всё ещё шевелит губами, беззвучно заканчивая фразу, потом — изумлённо распахивает глаза.  
Эрик, не оборачиваясь, выдёргивает три стойки — на себя и вверх. Металл ломается с визгом, скручивается со скрежетом, проносится мимо него к Фрост, больно проезжается по скуле, когда Эрик ошибается в расстоянии всего-то на четверть дюйма. Он чуть не зажмуривается от брильянтового блеска; твёрдый, самый твёрдый камень, даже если настоящий — Эрик проверит его на прочность. Металл закручивается вокруг шеи и запястий, сжимается с силой, от которой у кого-то другого бы треснули кости, резко дёргает Фрост назад, и, не удержавшись, она валится на спину. Оковы разводят и удерживают руки, обод на шее не даёт поднять голову. От её каблуков на полу остаются глубокие царапины. Эрик присаживается рядом и достаёт ошейник, надевает его чуть выше металлического обода, и когда датчик со щелчком срабатывает, брильянтовая кожа развевается в воздухе дымкой.  
Фрост сразу замирает. Эрик приподнимает её с пола и усаживает на стул. Обод падает с шеи и, скользнув вниз, оборачивается вокруг лодыжек, наручники заставляют её свести перед собой руки и, срастаясь, фиксируют запястья.  
Эрик отходит от неё и смотрит на Чарльза. Тот выглядит шокировано, словно это был не его план. Эрик пододвигает ему стул. Чарльз, помешкав всего лишь мгновение, садится, кладёт ладони на колени, и к нему словно тут же возвращается уверенность.  
— Простите, мисс Фрост, — говорит он, — за то, что произошло с вашим голосом. Он вскоре сам вернётся, тогда вы сможете позвать на помощь, или подождёте нас. Если с нами ничего не случится, и вы не будете представлять для нас опасности, мы сами освободим вас. От вас нам требуется немного: всего лишь узнать все детали вашего плана.  
Она вздыхает и, улыбаясь, пожимает плечами, говорит что-то неслышное.  
— Я всё же рискну, — через паузу отвечает ей Чарльз и, хмурясь, касается пальцами виска.  
Провисает молчание. В тишине слышно, как в коридоре трещит рация. По обрывкам слов понятно, что ничего внештатного не случилось.  
— Люди были правы, — говорит Чарльз. Эрик, с трудом сохраняя спокойствие ждёт, когда он продолжит. — Взрыв в Нью-Йорке и тогда на Кубе были делом рук Шоу.  
— Понятно.  
Эмма насмешливо смотрит на него снизу вверх, а потом беззвучно над ним смеётся. Эрик, вздохнув, прячет руки в карманах. Возможно, раньше он разозлился бы больше.  
Чарльз оборачивается к нему.  
— Мисс Фрост удивляется, что мы общаемся вслух. Она подозревает, что мы не слишком друг другу доверяем, — Чарльз улыбается ему. — Хотя саму мисс Фрост беспокоит шлем, который носит Шоу и который защищает от её телепатии.  
Насмешливое выражение исчезает с лица Фрост, но, конечно, Чарльз сказал о шлеме не для этого. Раньше они не знали, что прятало Шмидта от телепатии, теперь — знают, и это больше не кажется проблемой.  
— Жаль, — говорит Чарльз, — ведь раньше она была лучше осведомлена о его планах.  
Эрик не отказался бы от такой же защиты. Нелепо пытаться узнать, где найти такой же. Он сможет взять этот.  
— Шоу считает, что радиация ускорила бы рождение мутантов. Люди обречены на вымирание. Большинство будет уничтожено в ядерной войне. Других уничтожат мутанты. Побеждают более сильные.  
— Что ещё, Чарльз? — спрашивает Эрик. Им будет полезней информация о сегодняшних планах Шмидта.  
— Шоу считает, что именно он начал третью мировую. Мы не можем сейчас сказать, разрешился бы мирно конфликт с советскими ракетами, или нет, если бы не вмешался Шоу.  
— Ясно.  
Эрик не сказал бы, что он слишком осведомлён об этом конфликте. Когда разворачивались основные события, а потом случилась развязка, он был занят — сидел в тюремной камере.  
— Люди хотели договориться друг с другом, и это не входило в его планы. Он убил полковника Раска в Нью-Йорке.  
— Пытался убить, — поправляет его Эрик.  
— Мог убить всех, но остановился, — не обращает на него внимания Чарльз, — потому что подсчитал, что будет гораздо… эффектнее?.. убить всех здесь. Он хочет отвести в этом… чудном представлении людям главную роль. Поэтому так было важно всё это оружие в зале. Он хочет, чтобы они перестреляли друг друга, в этом он им поможет. Мы думали, что люди сами узнали о теракте, или был кто-то ещё. Мы ошиблись. Он позволил им узнать.  
— Что с этим взрывом? — напоминает ему Эрик. Ничего, похожего на бомбу, в зале не было, но взрыв больше всего беспокоит его.  
— Самое простое, что есть в плане, как им кажется. Ведь Шоу и есть сама бомба. Стены и охрана не имеют значения. Энергию, которую он аккумулирует, он получает от ядерного реактора подводной лодки. Когда её будет достаточно, его всего лишь телепортируют.  
Эмма слегка поворачивает скованную руку и смотрит на часы на своём запястье.  
— Через… — повторяет Чарльз. — Чуть меньше двух минут…  
Отлично. Эрик резко поворачивается к двери. Значит, сейчас Шмидт уже здесь, и нельзя терять время.  
— Нет, Эрик.  
Что-то в голосе Чарльза заставляет его сразу же остановиться.  
— Мы ошиблись, — выдавливает из себя Чарльз. Его лицо перекошено гримасой, и говорит он так, словно каждое слово делает ему больно. — Они взорвут отель.  
Чарльз, опустив голову, прижимает пальцы к вискам.  
— Рэдиссон, — говорит Эрик. Там остановились американцы, и должны быть до сих пор. — Мы не успеем.  
Не то что оказаться там. Они не успеют даже объяснить людям, стоящим в коридоре, чтобы те связались по рации с охраной в отеле.  
— Мы не должны здесь… — Эрик замолкает. Чарльз не шевелится, закрыл глаза и плотно сжал губы, застыл словно изваяние, лишь пальцы дрожат.  
По крайней мере, так он может успеть предупредить. Кого-нибудь.  
Фрост вновь, с улыбкой, смотрит на часы. Она спокойна, а значит, знает, что ударная волна не разрушит это здание. Шмидт явно рассчитал мощность. Как, скорее всего, делал это не раз.  
Но стёкла может выбить взрывной волной, и Эрик не упускает момент, когда Фрост, пряча лицо, отворачивается от окна. Он быстро делает шаг к Чарльзу, садится рядом — спиной к окну — и, притягивает к себе, крепко обхватив за плечи.  
И, кажется, тут же глохнет. Только громко колотит в ушах болезненно сжимающееся сердце. Это, должно быть, длится не больше нескольких секунд, потом звуки возвращаются. Он явственно слышит, как дрожат стёкла, шум на улице: скрип тормозов и голоса.  
Эрик встаёт на ноги и бегло осматривается.  
— Пошли, Чарльз.  
Он тянет его вверх, ухватив за предплечье.  
— Я не могу сосредоточиться, — говорит севшим голосом Чарльз. Эрик не сразу понимает, что тот имеет в виду. Только когда видит, что Чарльз до сих пор пытается с кем-то телепатически связаться. Или что он делает?  
— Американцы? — Эрик не дожидается, когда Чарльз ответит. — Какой смысл тратить силы на них? Мы ничего не изменим. Нам неважно, живы они или нет. У нас сейчас другие проблемы.  
Чарльзу словно выбило мозги этим взрывом. По-другому Эрик не может объяснить. Ему незачем переживать за тех, кого он знает только по именам из газет. И Эрик даже не уверен, что Чарльз эти имена помнит.  
Он с раздражением перехватывает его руку за запястье и сильно сжимает. Чарльз, прищуриваясь, встречается с ним взглядом, и боль, словно металлическим обручем, сжимает виски до тошноты.  
Но тут же она исчезает. Эрик замечает, что сжал пальцы слишком сильно, и отпускает его руку. На коже остаются красные следы.  
Чарльз снова смотрит, будто сквозь него, а потом шумно, облегчённо вздыхает.  
— Что?.. — В горле Эрика пересохло, а в голове ещё ощущаются отголоски боли. — Что ты сейчас сделал?  
— Я… — Чарльз прикусывает губу. — Ты испытал неприятные ощущения? Прости, я не смог контролировать свои эмоции. Это моя вина. Идём. Мы должны быть не здесь.  
Он выглядит уверено и спокойно, как будто только что не был растерян и расстроен. Просто раздавлен.  
— Ты что-то узнал? — спрашивает Эрик. Это единственное разумное объяснение тому, что сейчас произошло.  
— Нет, — отворачиваясь и вставая со стула, отвечает Чарльз.  
  
***  
  
— Стой, Эрик.  
— Что ещё? — он резко оборачивается.  
Какого чёрта сейчас, когда его месть в каких-то десятках шагов, он должен чего-то ждать? Или у Чарльза есть ещё — сколько их на сегодня? — личные планы, о которых он предпочёл не рассказывать?  
— Шоу в этом здании пока нет, — шёпотом говорит Чарльз. — А мы сейчас допустим ошибку. Люди в здании ждут нападения, их мысли сосредоточены на этом. Я вряд ли смогу провести нас рядом с ними незаметно, а когда мы откроем дверь, внимание всех, кто сидит в зале, будет обращено на нас.  
— Нам нужно быть незаметными? — Эрик делает шаг в сторону, и Чарльз, схватив его за рукав, резко выдыхает.  
Но Эрик всего лишь проверяет: у закрытой двери в зал стоят несколько военных, вооружённых автоматами, и людей в штатском.  
— Нам не нужны лишние враги, — говорит Чарльз, убирая руку. — Нам невыгодно, чтобы ещё до появления Шоу нас начали расстреливать. Хоть я и уверен, что ты сможешь остановить любую пулю. Да?  
— Ладно, — нехотя соглашается Эрик, рассудив, что в словах Чарльза есть смысл. — Их нужно отвлечь.  
— Я это сделаю. После взрыва, пока мы были с Эммой…  
— Пока ты был в трансе. А я пытался вернуть тебя в чувства.  
— …мы пропустили первую волну паники, — Чарльз его будто не слышит. — Сейчас — несколько минут ожидания, пока люди разбираются, что случилось. Предполагаю, что когда они узнают, вновь начнётся паника. Поэтому я постараюсь хотя бы часть из них вывести. Первыми русских, так как они — следующая цель. Мне всего лишь нужно внушить некоторым людям нужную мысль.  
Чарльз закрывает глаза и прислоняется к стене. Эрик оглядывается: их видят только двое, которые стоят у окон. По крайней мере, должны были видеть.  
— Эмма была самой опасной для людей и нас, — продолжает Чарльз. — Она должна была спровоцировать конфликт. Для начала бойни достаточно было бы одного выстрела.  
— Значит, всё идёт не плану Шмидта, — Эрик сжимает кулак. Просто ждать кажется ему невыносимым.  
Он слышит, как хлопает дверь, потом — шаги и голоса. Он подавляет желание выглянуть в коридор.  
— В этом наше преимущество, — говорит Чарльз, — но я считаю, не слишком большое, мы выиграли всего лишь немного времени. До появления любого из них.  
— Может быть второй взрыв?  
— Не думаю. В их плане был только один, и, если я правильно понимаю природу способностей Шоу, то для второго не хватит энергии. Оружия, которое находится в зале, я надеюсь, будет недостаточно. Других источников там нет. Если только… — Чарльз замолкает и отрывает глаза.  
— Что?  
Сначала Эрик слышит крик, потом — череду коротких выстрелов. Крик резко меняет расположение, появляясь слева, и замолкает с глухим тяжёлым ударом.  
Эрик смотрит на Чарльза, и тот кивает.  
Они быстро проходят коридор. Их обгоняют те несколько людей в штатском, которые здесь дежурили и которых они уже видели. Эрик слышит, как передёргиваются затворы. В зале же без перерыва звучат выстрелы: люди не могут с кем-то справиться. И оттуда все ещё раздаются крики и удары.  
Эрик с трудом проталкивается внутрь, таща за собой, ухватив за локоть, Чарльза, и, попав в зал, поворачивает вправо, чтобы прижаться к стене и спрятаться за колонну.  
— Пригнись, — говорит он Чарльзу.  
Сейчас он понимает, что люди стреляют не друг в друга. Эрик замечает красные вспышки. Он помнит этого мутанта. И Шоу, значит, рядом.  
Красное с громким хлопком появляется и пропадает. Кто-то кричит: «Не стрелять!».  
Хвост рассекает воздух. Совсем рядом. Эрик видит, как наконечник отрезает вытянутую с пистолетом руку. Выстрел смешивается с воплем. Красное перемещается за спину человека, и тот с хлопком растворяется в воздухе.  
— Я не смогу с ним справиться, — шепчет Чарльз. — Азазель умеет защищаться от телепатии.  
Он в ужасе смотрит на лицо Эрика, и Эрик тыльной стороной ладони быстро проводит от скулы до подбородка, стирая попавшую на него чужую кровь.  
— Я справлюсь.  
Он слышит, как с грохотом захлопывается входная дверь, в коридоре кричат люди, и звук такой, будто начался ураган: там тоже что-то происходит, но Эрик разберётся с этим позже.  
Азазель, да. Он вспомнил, как его зовут.  
Быть может, это всего лишь немного сложнее, чем раньше. Просто быть внимательнее и действовать быстрее.  
Эрик видит блеск стали в руках Азазеля. Так ещё проще.  
— Сейчас.  
Он следит за этим блеском, от напряжения прикусив щёку.  
Один длиннее, другой — короче. Меч. Нож или кинжал. И Азазель умеет с ними обращаться.  
Эрик, впрочем, тоже, и думает, что ему не понадобится никакое другое оружие.  
Целящийся человек. Секундная пауза. Хлопок. Красное рядом с ним. И блеск металла очерчивает в воздухе дугу. Эрик вырывает меч из рук. В сторону. Переворот. А теперь — остриём назад. И оно входит наполовину в спинку кресла легко, как в масло. Эрик разочарованно стонет. Азазель уже стоит в каких-то десяти футах от этого места. Они встречаются с Эриком взглядом, и он успевает подумать, что сегодня — это самая большая ошибка. Громкий хлопок раздаётся совсем рядом, рука сжимает горло. Его словно выдёргивает с места, и он больше не чувствует под ногами пола.  
— Pjat' kilometrov. Ty uspeesh' sdohnut' ot straha.  
Эрик узнаёт русский. Он говорит на нём. Но понимает, что ни слова не помнит.  
  
***  
  
Он не может дышать. Воздух выбило из лёгких. Они будто стали камнем. А кишки словно слиплись в ком.  
«Пять» — приходит в голову Эрика.  
Он пытается открыть глаза. Он хочет видеть только землю.  
Ничего из того, о чём всегда говорят, не происходит. Никаких пролетающих перед глазами картинок из жизни. Перед смертью.  
Воздух жжёт кожу. Словно вспарывает её острыми иглами.  
Он не хочет умирать. Не сейчас. Не так.  
Пять тысяч метров. Тридцать секунд. Он мог бы рассчитать точнее время своей смерти. Пустые цифры забивают мысли.  
Он не чувствует смирения. За свою жизнь он никогда не боялся. Внутри бьются только бессилие и ярость. Гнев может разорвать его на части. Он не хочет умирать так. Нелепо и глупо.  
Он всё же видит перед глазами Чарльза.  
«Мне стоило думать о чём-то отвлекающем», — говорит Чарльз и смотрит наверх. Сквозь мраморные колонны зала просвечивает холодное голубое небо. Память показывает перед смертью именно это. И Эрик соглашается, он хотел бы, чтобы Чарльз был последним, кого он увидит перед смертью. «Мог бы ты победить гравитацию?» — вспоминает он, как спрашивал Чарльз.  
Эрик, охнув, зажмуривается, и его, как будто от сильного удара, встряхивает. Сердце сжимается от боли, по телу проходит судорога. Но он всё ещё в воздухе. И дышать ему становится легче. Только для него исчезают все звуки.  
Внизу — не крыши зданий, не асфальт и не снег. Внизу — в тысячах километрах — в полной тишине пульсирует огромный океан раскалённого железа, и от него расплываются еле заметные светящиеся нити. Эрик вытягивает вперёд руку. Пальцы леденеют, хотя впереди — лава. Она подчиняется Эрику, хотя бы немного, и ускорение свободного падения на линии между ним и ней стремится к нулю.  
Он знает, что уже летит слишком медленно, нарушив законы физики, создав прямо под собой природную аномалию, и её зафиксируют геомагнитные станции.  
Он открывает глаза, чтобы убедиться, что до сих пор не умер и не сошёл с ума. Под ним — в нескольких футах — застыла обледенелая земля.  
Эрик плавно опускается ниже, становится на колени и кладёт ладони на землю. Делает несколько коротких вздохов, живот сводит спазмом, и тошнота поднимается к горлу. Эрик с трудом удерживает рвотные позывы, меньше всего он хочет рвать желчью.  
Холод проходит по телу ознобом, колени онемели.  
Эрик поднимается на ноги. Лёд содрал кожу на ладонях. Он лезет в карманы, но вспоминает, что оставил перчатки вместе с курткой. Он, грея дыханием ладони, оглядывается. Тварь просто переместила его вверх, и сейчас он недалеко — в парке, где они были вчера.  
Он вздрагивает, когда отчётливо слышит голос Чарльза: «Эрик». Он чувствует чужое присутствие в голове, как мягкое касание, и, когда оно исчезает, как ни странно, испытывает беспокойство и разочарование.  
  
***  
  
Эрик разумом понимает — прошло всего лишь нескольких минут, но кажется, что намного больше, и, пока его не было, произойти могло что угодно. Если за этой тварью появился Шоу, то силы не на стороне Чарльза. От Шона, Алекса и Ангел мало пользы, и он надеется, что Чарльз не стал бы сильно рисковать своей жизнью.  
Его же самого чуть не подводит здравомыслие. Он хочет вернуться в здание через главный вход, но вовремя, даже не переходя улицу, останавливается. Солдат стало больше. Они держат под прицелом дверь и окна, и Эрик сегодня уже переоценил себя, поэтому он проходит по улице, чтобы обойти здание с востока, откуда они и заходили. Но там что-то произошло за то короткое время, пока его не было. Дверь не просто сломана, а снесена вместе с проёмом, а на земле валяются куски бетона. Людей здесь стало больше, машинами они заняли всю территорию позади здания. Он не успевает рассмотреть, его грубо толкает в спину вооружённый автоматом военный. Эрик быстро проходит дальше, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания: он одет явно не по погоде, костюм потрёпан, а пропуск отлетел, скорее всего, при падении. Он делает всего несколько шагов и, даже не оглядываясь, сдвигает две машины, стоящие на перекрёстке перед фасадом. Он слышит скрип металла и грохот. По его расчётам, одна перевернулась в воздухе и смяла другую, это можно принять за последствие взрыва. У людей есть, чем отвлечься на некоторое время.  
Он поворачивает назад, быстрым шагом переходит улицу. Здесь небольшая парковка и постройки, которые прилегают к боковому фасаду. Не останавливаясь, Эрик своей силой вырывает из рук автомат у показывающегося из-за угла человека и бьёт его прикладом в висок.  
Эрик оглядывается. Похоже, ему повезло остаться незамеченным. Он опускает автомат рядом с человеком на землю.  
В этот раз он собирается воспользоваться окном, но видит узкую деревянную дверь. Видимо, они с Чарльзом не заметили её раньше из-за построек, загораживающих боковой фасад.  
На двери не только замок. Она забита досками. Эрик достаёт их вместе с гвоздями, и, не трогая замок, отделяет засов. Он тратит всего несколько секунд, чтобы зайти внутрь, столько же — чтобы всё вернуть, как было. За дверью — голоса и суетливые шаги. Похоже, обнаружили человека без сознания, но не догадываются, что кто-то проник внутрь здания — стёкла на первом этаже целы и дверь не открыта.  
Внутри — три ступени вверх и выход в коридор. Споткнувшись в тусклом свете, Эрик поднимается к двери и отпирает замок. В этот раз нужно действовать проворней, если он хочет избавиться от Азазеля, и сразу же, как его увидит, действовать. Он уже поворачивает ручку, когда перед глазами вспыхивает изображение: зал, поломанные сиденья, кое-где тлеет обивка. Оно перемещается, и время от времени, как будто на долю секунды выключают свет, тухнет. Эрик видит Азазеля. Тот, появляясь в зале, тянет за рукоять воткнутый в спинку кресла меч.  
Это не его воспоминания, и он не спятил.  
Изображение сдвигается левее — к Мортимеру. Он перепрыгивает через несколько рядов кресел, застывает наверху одной из спинок, держась за неё руками и сидя, как жаба. Он дергается вперёд. Изображение пропадает, Эрик видит пол, потом — какое-то мельтешение возле двери, он не может разобрать, затем — снова зал, но уже с другого ракурса. Азазель в этом момент исчезает, но Эрик успевает рассмотреть массу, облепившую его лицо, и язык, оплетённый вокруг шеи и прижавшийся к ней хвост. Азазель появляется вновь, уже на сцене, сцепившись с Мортимером.  
Эрик моргает и опять оказывается перед дверью.  
— Спасибо, Чарльз, — он не совсем уверен, что в таких случаях нужно говорить или делать. — Я полагаю, вы с ним разобрались.  
Эрик всё равно удивляется, когда слышит ответ: «Да».  
— Я не ожидал.  
«Они всего лишь последовали твоим словам: когда случилось что-то экстраординарное, пришли сюда».  
Эрик, конечно, рад, что с Чарльзом всё в порядке. Но радость оставляется после себя неприятный привкус. Эрик заставляет себя не думать об этом.  
Чарльз не был с ним тогда на крыше и не слышал его слов.  
Его бьёт озноб, когда он чувствует спиной сквозняк. Он с отвращением стягивает на пол мокрый пиджак, который сейчас только мешает, и открывает дверь.  
Пахнет чем-то горелым, а вдалеке слышен грохот. Эрик помнит о второй лестнице: до неё такое же расстояние, и её вряд ли держат под прицелом.  
По дороге к ней он не встречает людей. И, похоже, они пока не пробуют штурмовать здание. Может быть, у них была неудачная попытка или их что-то останавливает.  
Эрик взбегает на второй этаж и проходит по коридору. Останавливается возле одной из дверей, услышав внутри голоса. Когда он подходит ближе, кто-то шикает, и они тут же стихают. Если бы Эрик искал именно этих людей, они сейчас были бы уже мёртвы, идиоты. Он отходит, на ходу закатывая рукава рубашки.  
Первое, что он видит перед входом, — трупы. Он, хмурясь, быстро окидывает их взглядом: будто бы часть людей раскидало в стороны ударной волной, на некоторых видны следы от порезов и даже огнестрельные ранения — видимо, они умудрились перестрелять друг друга в переполохе.  
Он входит через покорёженный дверной проём и сразу же сталкивается с Фредом. Первый. Тот в углу переговаривается с Чарльзом и задирает край рубашки. На боку Фреда Эрик видит кровь — скорее всего, пуля просто задела по касательной, обычная царапина. Чарльз — второй. Он, оборачиваясь, радостно улыбается, но Эрик проходит дальше. Многие стулья сломаны. Ковёр вырван и подран, где-то тлеет. Шон и Алекс — возле сцены. Третий и четвёртый. Мортимер сидит рядом со связанным человеком, поправляя верёвки. То, что они с этим возятся, конечно, заслуга Чарльза. Мортимер — пятый. Ангел — шестая. Она его окликает, и Эрик, подняв голову, улыбается. Ангел стоит на перилах балкона, расправив за спиной полупрозрачные крылья.  
Эрик — седьмой. Но их было восемь.  
— Мы должны уходить, — говорит Чарльз за его спиной. — Люди пока не заходят внутрь, и нам не стоит дожидаться, пока они начнут штурм.  
— Жертв нам больше не нужно, так? — спрашивает Эрик, глядя на сцену: на ней красная дуга от крови.  
— Да, конечно.  
— Я имею в виду, среди нас. Один погиб.  
— Нет, — запнувшись на мгновение, отвечает Чарльз.  
— Нас было восемь, — с самого прилёта. В этом он не ошибается.  
— Никто не погиб, и в этом нам повезло, — говорит Чарльз, — и лучше не испытывать судьбу дальше.  
— Шмидт здесь был? — Эрик оборачивается к Чарльзу и встречается с ним взглядом.  
— Не был. Они разделились. Сначала здесь появились Азазель и Риптайд, Шоу должен был позже, но мы нарушили их план во второй раз.  
— Ты узнал это…  
— У Риптайда.  
— Ах да. Ты же читаешь мысли.  
Эрик жестом показывает Ангел спускаться, но та, кажется, неправильно поняв, скрывается из вида. Впрочем, она тут же появляется вновь, таща в охапке их одежду, и скидывает её вниз.  
— Отлично, — Эрик поднимает с пола свой шарф и накидывает его на шею. Он только сейчас понял, насколько ему было холодно. В груди словно горит огонь, и першит в горле. — Надеюсь, ты узнал, где Шмидт?  
Он снимает со спинки кресла куртку Чарльза и бросает ему.  
— Я не смог узнать ничего точнее. Риптайд не знал координаты лодки, Эмма тоже, и они не смогут привести нас к ней. Шоу может отказаться от своих планов или появиться на следующей встрече, — Чарльз поднимает с пола куртку. — У нас еще есть шанс с ним встретиться. От отеля ничего не стоит дойти пешком, и он, скорее всего, зол, так как потерял своих людей. К тому же, он испытает затруднения, возвращаясь на лодку без Азазеля.  
— Отлично. Подождём четверть часа, или дольше, пока не начнётся штурм. Прямо здесь, — повторяет Эрик, видя сомнение на лице Чарльза. — С людьми мы всё равно встретимся, придут ли они сюда сами или тогда, когда мы выйдем из здания.  
Дважды объяснять не нужно — его слышали все.  
Он садится в одно из сломанных, но устойчивых кресел лицом к выходу и прячет руки в карманах куртки.  
— С этими что мы будем делать? — спрашивает Шон у Чарльза.  
— Мы заберём их с собой. И мисс Фрост.  
— Наверное, правильно…  
— Быть может, профессор Ксавье предложит им присоединиться к нам и вернуться с нами в Америку? — Эрик усмехается.  
— Если они захотят, — сухо отвечает Чарльз. — Места в самолёте хватит.  
В самолёте их точно было восемь, снова вспоминает Эрик.  
— Шон, сколько нас сегодня было? — спрашивает он.  
Тот удивлённо пожимает плечами.  
— Кто-то погиб?  
— Кажется, нет, — отвечает Шон.  
Чарльз не смотрит на них, но хмурится, и застывает на месте, разглаживая край шарфа.  
Эрик вспоминает: в самолёте их было восемь. Шестеро сидели напротив друг друга по трое, Чарльз в какой-то момент пересел на другое место, Ангел сидела у панели управления, за штурвалом был Маккой. Маккой был восьмым.  
Эрик не может себя заставить не смотреть сейчас на Чарльза. Тот, напряжённо хмурясь, будто к чему-то прислушивается. Неужели к его мыслям?  
Впрочем, сейчас не время беспокоиться об этом. Эрик пытается вернуться мыслями к своей истинной цели. К Шмидту.  
И всё же, против воли он вспоминает, что Маккоя не было и утром, значит, исчез он, возможно, ночью. Прекрасная работа. Если Чарльз чувствует себя так свободно… в голове Эрика, почему до сих пор ничего не сделал?  
— Что-то происходит снаружи, — оборачивается к нему Чарльз. — Мне сложно сосредоточиться, чтобы понять точно.  
Эрик рывком поднимается на ноги.  
— Я бы хотел, — говорит ему Чарльз, — чтобы ты воздержался от необдуманных поступков, связанных с Шоу.  
— Мы разве уже не обсудили это? И, Чарльз, всё то, что ты называешь необдуманными поступками, я обдумывал часами и днями.  
Сейчас снаружи отчётливо слышны выстрелы. Алекс переговаривается с Шоном за спиной Эрика, а Фред перебегает к двери.  
— Но ты всегда можешь меня заставить. Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом?  
Эрик уверен, что не раз.  
Вместо ответа Чарльз бросает на него раздражённый и злой взгляд.  
— И… — Эрик кивает на дверь. — Меня не нужно закрывать от пуль.  
Не пререкаясь, Чарльз наконец-то отходит от двери в сторону.  
Хорошо, что больше ни у кого не возникает желания мешать Эрику, потому что у него больше не осталось терпения.  
Хлопки снаружи стихают. Эрик прислушивается. Молчание долго не длится. Он против воли вздрагивает, когда слышит первый звук разрыва. Что-то похожее на гранату. Потом наступает тишина.  
Эрик идёт к двери.  
— Оставайтесь здесь, — говорит он и жестом останавливает Фреда.  
Сегодня его уже подводила самоуверенность, но в так раз будет по-другому.  
Он делает шаг к лестнице, переступает через лежащее на полу тело. Под ногами перекатываются гильзы. У человека за поясом воткнут кинжал или нож, и Эрик, присев на корточки и отдёрнув край пиджака, достаёт нож из ножен. Рукоять идеально ложится в ладонь. Эрик поднимается на ноги, слушая шаги на лестнице.  
— Эрик, — шёпотом говорит Чарльз.  
Своей силой он поднимает с пола несколько гильз, и они легко, как пластилин, сминаются в металлический ком. Переворачиваются в воздухе, и уже гладкий шарик касается пальцев.  
— Эрик, — настойчиво повторяет Чарльз, стоя в паре шагов, но не переступая за порог, — возможно, сейчас у нас… — Он замолкает.  
Старость не тронула лица Шмидта. Он не изменился, и его нельзя не узнать. Информация о его мутации оказалась верной. На его голове — тот самый шлем, о котором рассказывала Фрост. Шлем выглядит нелепо.  
Шмидт смотрит долгое мгновение Эрику за плечо — в полуразрушенный зал, возможно, на Чарльза и остальных. Его мутанты отсюда не видны за перевёрнутыми рядами стульев, — потом переводит взгляд на Эрика.  
— Маленький Эрик Леншерр, — он криво улыбается. — Как неожиданно тебя встретить.  
Шмидт смотрит прямо в глаза, будто бы не замечая сталь в руке Эрика.  
Сейчас — время покончить с этим. Он не раз представлял, что именно скажет. Иногда он был многословен, иногда — лаконичен, но главное всегда оставалось неизменным — то, что он сказал бы перед самой смертью Шмидта:  
— Ты убил мою мать.  
Он собирается раз и навсегда с этим покончить.  
— Сразу начнём с этого? — Шмидт, вздрагивая, поворачивает голову и зажимает нос ладонью.  
— Эрик! — кричит за спиной Чарльз.  
Дым бьёт в глаза. Эрик заходится в кашле, поднимает шарф наверх, чтобы закрыть рот и нос. Источник не разглядеть, но он чувствует его — тёплый металлический цилиндр возле самых ног. Эрик отбрасывает его на лестницу. Он с трудом видит из-за дыма, глаза застят слёзы, и, ориентируясь только на звуки бегущих шагов и вибрацию от металла, он резко дёргает вверх и отшвыривает назад всё то, чем может управлять: скорее всего, оружие, ещё, наверное, пряжки ремней и пуговицы. Звуки ударов и стоны говорят ему, что у него получается. Совсем рядом в дверной проём врезаются пули: он их не заметил и не успевает остановить. Эрик бросает нож вправо, замечая движение в коридоре. Тот, достигая цели, входит в плоть, и тут же Эрик вырывает его, чтобы вернуть себе. Короткий предсмертный крик достигает его ушей, когда нож уже ложится в ладонь. Кровь, смочившая лезвие, не нарушает идеальную балансировку.  
Шмидта в коридоре нет, и Эрик не заметил, куда тот исчез.  
Автоматная очередь слева прерывает его мысли. Он останавливает пули. Несколько штук возвращает назад. Оставшимися встречает людей в правом коридоре.  
Он дёргает на себя металлические крепления в потолке над лестницей. Потолок лишь дрожит, и бетонная пыль смешивается с дымом. Боковым зрением Эрик замечает справа движение и успевает остановить гранату. Она замирает в каких-то нескольких ярдах от человека, и тот, скорее всего, от шока, удивления или осознания, что до смерти осталась секунда, не шевелится. Не успев упасть, она превращается в облако огня и дыма. Эрик глохнет на мгновение и, отворачиваясь, судорожно хватает воздух ртом, и тут же заходится в кашле. Взрывная волна заставляет его упасть на колени и больно бьёт в спину. Он не сразу понимает, что она пришла не с той стороны и с опозданием. Он задерживает новый град пуль и отсылает их людям справа.  
Позади, в зале, слышны крики. Отдельного входа с улицы или коридора там нет, если только люди не зашли с третьего этажа, из технических помещений.  
Он вновь слышит шум на лестнице и в ярости дёргает на себя металлические крепления. По потолку проходят трещины, со следующим толчком он разваливается на бетонные куски, и лестница скрывается за облаком серой пыли.  
Эрик быстро возвращается в зал, глядя наверх, на балконы. Он был прав — люди пришли и через третий этаж, но с ними разобрались. По крайней мере, почти со всеми. Эрик замечает движение, отмечает цвет формы, убеждаясь, что это не свои, и бросает нож. Потом привычно возвращает его в руку, и кровь, стекающая с лезвия, пачкает ботинки.  
Шмидт здесь, стоит в самом центре зала, спрятав руки в карманах пальто и поставив ногу на сломанный стул. Эрик не может убить его прямо сейчас, когда Шмидт стоит к нему спиной. Причина абсурдна и глупа. Он сглатывает ком в горле, не зная, что должен сказать. Он уже всё сказал.  
— Шмидт, — коротко окликает его Эрик.  
Тот оборачивается, и на его лице появляется улыбка: в ней слишком много торжества для человека, который сейчас сдохнет. Алекс в паре шагов справа от Эрика издаёт задушенный звук. Шмидт протягивает Эрику руку, по пальцам словно проходит разряд, и Эрик вдруг понимает: Шмидту неоткуда было здесь брать энергию, если только это не плазма от идиота Саммерса.  
Эрик резко выбрасывает вперёд нож, лезвие проходит рядом с целью, не задевая, но Шмидт валится набок, на поломанные кресла, когда Фред убирает от его головы руки.  
В тишине отчётливо слышно, как вибрирует воткнувшийся в доски нож.  
  
***  
  
Кажется, вечность спустя Эрик делает пару шагов и наклоняется над Шмидтом. Его глаза остеклели, а голова вывернула под неестественным углом, и нет никаких сомнений, что он мёртв. Эрик поднимает взгляд на Фреда.  
Тот, глядя на него, медленно пятится, и, выдыхая, Эрик протягивает за ножом руку.  
— Мы не уходим? — неожиданно громко и неуместно спрашивает Ангел, и будто ко всем остальным возвращается способность двигаться.  
Фред, вжав голову в плечи, поспешно отходит к сцене, и Мортимер указывает ему рукой на лежащих на полу людей. Шон быстрым шагом идёт к двери, восклицая на ходу:  
— Профессор!  
Ангел бросается следом. Эрик резко оборачивается, сердце на миг замирает, и с сильным толчком начинает биться снова. По крайней мере, Чарльз жив. Только сидит на полу, среди сломанных стульев.  
— Всё нормально, — говорит Чарльз, болезненно морщась, и поднимается на ноги, ухватившись за протянутую руку Шона. — Уходить нужно немедленно.  
— Двоих мутантов мы забираем, так?  
— Да, — отвечает Чарльз Мортимеру, и тот кивает Фреду.  
— А что с этим Шоу? — спрашивает Алекс.  
Эрик подходит к Чарльзу. В волосах на затылке видна запекшаяся кровь. Чарльз отстраняется, когда Эрик, чтобы проверить рану, дотрагивается до его затылка.  
— Всё нормально, — твёрдо повторяет Чарльз. — С Шоу, Алекс, мы ничего уже не сделаем.  
Слушать, как они говорят о Шмидте, невыносимо. Эрик раздражён и зол на Фреда. Он слишком долго жил только ради мести Шмидту, его словно лишили части жизни. В первое мгновение он мог бы убить Фреда, но сейчас он уже владеет эмоциями, и не станет избавляться от того, кто им полезен. Когда-нибудь останется только разочарование, а злость исчезнет.  
— Если снять с него шлем, его примут за кого-то из гостей.  
— Нет смысла, Алекс, — Чарльз хмурится, — сейчас поздно думать о конспирации. Нас многие видели. Некоторые люди уже о нас знали, сейчас знают все.  
— Пожалуй, Алекс прав, — говорит Эрик, внимательно наблюдая за Чарльзом. — Я заберу шлем. Он не нужен людям. Правильно, Алекс?  
— Да… чтобы они не использовали его против нас.  
— Это я и имею в виду.  
Чарльз молча смотрит на них. Волнение выдают только широко распахнутые глаза. Они похожи на неспокойный синий океан, приходит на ум Эрику.  
Чарльз мог бы помешать ему прямо сейчас, подправить что-нибудь в его голове, в мыслях и желаниях, но, возможно, это сделать сложнее, когда жертва всё о тебе знает, или смущают зрители. «Правда, Чарльз?» — думает Эрик.  
— Нам, на самом деле, нужно идти. Пожалуйста, Эрик, решай быстрее, зачем тебе нужны… — Чарльз задумывается и после паузы добавляет с пренебрежением: — ненужные вещи. Мы и так задерживаемся.  
Эрик кивает. Что ж, последнее верно. Не стоит заставлять всех ждать. Эрик возвращается назад и приседает перед Шмидтом. Он кладёт на шлем ладони. Этот сплав ему не встречался раньше. Он аккуратно снимает его с головы, стараясь не смотреть в лицо, и поднимается на ноги.  
Чарльз ждёт, повернувшись к нему спиной и говоря что-то Фреду. Тот держит на плечах пленников. Одного из них точно пришлось тащить бы Эрику, если бы Фред был мёртв.  
— Ты пойдёшь первым? — Чарльз оборачивается к нему.  
— Конечно.  
— Тебе он не будет мешать?  
Если Чарльз предложит отдать шлем Алексу или кому-то ещё, то его ждёт разочарование.  
— Нет, — отвечает Эрик в тон ему. — Меня он не затруднит.  
Чарльз, как ни странно, оставляет его в покое.  
Пыль в коридоре всё ещё не улеглась, но дышать уже легче. Центральная лестница завалена. С правой стороны — боковой вход, через который Эрик зашёл в здание в прошлый раз.  
— Нам нужно забрать мисс Фрост, — напоминает Чарльз.  
Всё правильно, они оставили её в одном из кабинетов в правом коридоре. Ей повезло, что им по пути. Эрик направляется туда. Фрост, возможно, уже может говорить. Что будет делать в этом случае Чарльз? Прервёт, как в прошлый раз?  
За поворотом в коридоре никого нет, но эта тишина не предвещает ничего хорошего. Люди, скорее всего, готовятся к следующему раунду.  
Эрик оглядывается назад: все на месте, Чарльз идёт следом, за ним — Ангел, Алекс и Шон, последние — Мортимер и Фред. Их семеро, не считая ноши Фреда.  
— Ты себя недооценивал, — говорит Эрик. — Ты смог всё же усыпить Азазеля, хотя утверждал, что у него иммунитет к твоей телепатии.  
— Я не усыплял, — отвечает Чарльз, — и он, кстати, в сознании. Его парализовало на время.  
Эрик вспоминает, что показывал ему Чарльз. Значит, он ещё больше недооценивал Мортимера.  
Они останавливают перед дверью, и Эрик отпирает замок.  
— Что с людьми? Ты можешь это узнать, Чарльз?  
В коридоре людей нет, только мёртвые, во внутреннем дворе он их не видел.  
— Они ждут приказа, — говорит Чарльз. Он снова морщится. Кажется, что из-за раны ему тяжело пользоваться своим даром. — Скорее всего, будет подкрепление, наверное, привезут какое-то более мощное оружие.  
— Сколько у нас времени?  
— Четверть часа. Может быть, двадцать минут.  
— Мне хватит и пяти, — говорит Эрик. — Оставайтесь здесь.  
Он закрывает перед Чарльзом дверь, пока тот не успел сказать что-нибудь против.  
Первое, что делает Эрик, — надевает на голову шлем. Это оказывается просто, когда на него не смотрит Чарльз. Но всё равно Эрик чувствует что-то похожее на вину, ещё — отвращение, когда вспоминает, с кого и как он его снял. Потом приходит облегчение: он долгое время не чувствовал себя в такой безопасности.  
Эрик закрывает замок и оборачивается. Похоже, Фрост пыталась отсюда сбежать, так как сидит не на том стуле, где они её оставили, а с другой стороны от двери на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене.  
— Ты можешь говорить? — Эрик наклоняется к ней.  
Она, прищурившись, некоторое время смотрит на его шлем, потом — отводит взгляд и отрицательно качает головой.  
— Если я сниму ошейник, сможешь?  
На её лице Эрик видит удивлённое выражение.  
— И всё же?  
Фрост кивает.  
— У нас очень мало времени, — говорит Эрик. — Поэтому я не буду повторять. Я сниму ошейник и освобожу от оков, если ты ответишь на вопросы и не станешь никому вредить из моих людей. И, если понадобится, ты поможешь нам отсюда убраться. А потом ты можешь делать, что хочешь. Согласна?  
Она почти сразу же кивает.  
— Поверни голову, — говорит он, доставая пульт из внутреннего кармана куртки. — Ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, что я могу, не раздумывая, тебя убить? И ты никак не сможешь мне помешать.  
Эрик щёлкает на переключатель и, дождавшись, когда зажжётся зелёная лампочка, снимает ошейник. Он бросает его вместе с пультом на пол: они больше не понадобятся, и эти вещи стоит оставить в прошлой жизни. Через пару секунд вместо них — сгусток металла и пластмассовые обломки. С этим теперь всё.  
Фрост поднимается с пола, когда с её рук и ноги спадают оковы.  
Она трёт запястья, потом, кашлянув, дотрагивается до шеи.  
— Кто-нибудь ещё мёртв, кроме Шоу? — спрашивает Фрост.  
— Только люди.  
Кто-то снаружи дёргает дверную ручку. Но Эрика не зовут, значит, у них есть время.  
— Вопросы хотел задать я.  
— Что-нибудь о твоём бесценном друге? — Она поправляет рукава пиджака и недовольно смотрит на испачканные брюки. — Я смогла прочесть только то, что было на поверхности. Самые эмоциональные мысли.  
— И что?  
Она, удивлённо приподняв брови, поворачивает голову к двери и тут же принимает алмазную форму. Эрик однажды уже видел это.  
— Так нас будет только двое, — говорит Фрост. — Твой друг приехал в Вену за своей сестрой. Ты просто помог ему добраться сюда. Она была в том самом отеле, с американской делегацией. И ещё один, из твоих…  
— Маккой? Хэнк, Генри, — добавляет Эрик. Как там Чарльз мог его называть?  
— Да. Они погибли? — холодно спрашивает Фрост. — Хотя... судя по тому, что приступ паники у твоего друга прошел так же внезапно, как и начался — вероятно, нет. Она изображала другого человека среди американцев, если я правильно поняла.  
— Она полиморф, — машинально объясняет Эрик. И заменила людям полковника Раска, который всё же погиб в Нью-Йорке. — Это всё?  
— Да. Но ты сам помнишь, что меня быстро прервали. Надеюсь, ты не хочешь, чтобы я узнала что-то ещё прямо сейчас? Или я должна помочь тебе разобраться с твоим другом?  
— Нет.  
Эта мысль вызывает у Эрика неприязнь. Он не собирается никого в это вмешивать, и есть вещи, которые он хочет сделать сам.  
В дверь настойчиво стучат, и они заканчивают разговор.  
Эрик выходит первым, чтобы представить Фрост. Чарльз, понятное дело, её знает. Другие видели только фотографии в досье.  
— Она с нами, — говорит он, не обращая внимания на удивлённые взгляды. — Как вы помните, телепат. И у нас с ней будет больше шансов убраться отсюда без помех.  
Чарльз пристально смотрит на его шлем.  
— Из-за неё, — коротко объясняет Эрик. Он рассчитывает, что остальные тоже слышат его слова, и он не будет повторять.  
— Просто мы с Эриком пока друг другу не доверяем, малыш.  
Эмма обходит Эрика. Под её каблуками с треском лопается усеивающее пол стёкло.  
Чарльз устало закрывает глаза и двумя пальцами трёт переносицу.  
— У вас ещё будет время, — говорит он.  
  
***  
  
Эрик всё также идёт первым, но следом теперь — Эмма.  
— Нам идти до нашего самолёта около двадцати миль, — говорит ей Чарльз. — Если, конечно, ты хочешь с нами остаться.  
— Ты не скрываешь, как этого не хочешь, — она смеётся.  
— Зачем мне скрывать? Я не хочу, но я не буду возражать.  
Эрик, останавливаясь, поворачивается к ним и, приложив палец к губам, шикает. Потом прислушивается. Они в паре шагов от лестницы, и ни там, ни дальше по коридору не слышно людей.  
Он окидывает взглядом Эмму. На ней только костюм и тонкий свитер под пиджаком, и за двадцать миль она превратиться в ледяную статую.  
— Мы будем идти до самолёта столько же, сколько шли от него сюда? — шёпотом спрашивает Ангел.  
— Расстояние не уменьшилось, — отвечает ей Шон. Он фыркает: — Пространство не искривилось, пока мы были здесь.  
Эрик смотрит назад. Они только что прошли мимо трупов, которым точно не понадобится одежда. Он просит Мортимера снять с одного из людей куртку.  
— У нас в лесу не было машин, Шон. Но здесь-то они есть! И почему мы не можем взять одну?  
— Вы найдёте здесь целый автомобильный парк, — говорит Эмма. — И я предпочту, чтобы вы им воспользовались, потому что меня не прельщает идея идти пять или шесть часов.  
— Мы выйдем к парковке, — отвечает Эрик, чтобы прервать возможные споры, и протягивает Эмме куртку. — И, кстати… Чарльз обманул тебя.  
— Вот как? — спрашивает Эмма.  
Сам Чарльз изумлённо смотрит на Эрика.  
— Именно он хотел, чтобы ты была с нами.  
Но это было раньше. А сейчас на Эмме нет ошейника, а Эрик — в шлеме, и всё теперь не под контролем Чарльза. Но тот спокойно улыбается.  
— Да, раньше я хотел, чтобы ты была с нами. А Эрик хотел тебя убить. Мы можем продолжить разговор на тему, как менялось со временем наше мнение, в машине?  
  
***  
  
— Есть кто-нибудь снаружи?  
— Трое, — отвечает Чарльз.  
— Отвлечь их? — спрашивает Эмма.  
— Конечно, — говорит ей Эрик. — Постарайся быстрее.  
Его беспокоит, что дверь в коридор открыта, и Фред с Мортимером торчат на пороге, и, если здесь кто-то появится, их сразу же увидят.  
Наконец-то люди выдают своё присутствие: снаружи слышны шаги и голоса.  
Чарльз, скрестив руки на груди, прислоняется к стене, встречается безучастным взглядом с Эриком. Он-то считал, что Чарльз не позволит Эмме вот так просто занять его место, и Эрика это почему-то возмущает.  
Когда она заканчивает, он, ориентируясь на звук, поочерёдно снимает доски и замок и опускает их в сторону. Он толкает дверь, и она отрывается с протяжным скрипом.  
— Ты пройдёшь здесь, Фред?  
— Ага.  
— Если будешь вышибать часть стены, предупреди заранее, — и Эрик подумает, что сделать с шумом.  
На улице с этой стороны людей не видно, зато позади он слышит хлопки и звон стёкал. Значит, начав штурм, люди отвлекут себя сами. Эрик проверяет, все ли вышли и по очереди своей силой закрывает двери.  
— Может, возьмем две машины? — шёпотом спрашивает Шон.  
Эрик указывает жестом сначала отойти дальше, чтобы спрятаться за постройками.  
Возле входа нет машин, хотя, судя по разметке на асфальте, здесь расположена парковка. Он видит пару легковых только в паре сотен ярдов от здания, чуть дальше — бронемашины.  
Разделить их группу — плохая идея, по мнению Эрика, но ничего, похожего на грузовик или автобус, он не видит.  
Алекс и Шон отходят дальше вперёд. Чарльз идёт за ними, значит, можно не волноваться, что они наделают глупостей.  
— Одну машину могу вести я, — говорит Ангел.  
Эрик отрицательно качает головой.  
— Ты так не доверяешь женщинам? — с усмешкой спрашивает Эмма.  
— Она даже управляла самолётом, — отвечает Эрик.  
Ангел выглядит польщённой от его слов, хотя они были не совсем верными.  
— Вот как? — Теперь Эмма выглядит удивлённой.  
Но ни Эрик, ни Ангел не успевают ей ответить, потому Чарльз зовёт их жестом.  
За поворотом Эрик видит маленький бело-голубой автобус с эмблемой Фольксвагена. В нём им будет тесно, но поместятся все. Ключей в замке зажигания нет, и на то, чтобы Алекс разобрался с проводами, уходит некоторое время. Они ждут снаружи под начавшимся снегом, и Эрик напряжённо прислушивается к доносящимся со стороны здания звукам.  
  
***  
  
— Ни на что не обращай внимания, — говорит Эрик Алексу.  
С людьми они встречаются сразу же. Эрик сдвигает в сторону ограждения, дёргая за колючую проволоку, и сбивает с ног военных до того, как они успевают вскинуть автоматы.  
Шон с облегчением вздыхает, когда их автобус проезжает мимо. Эрик сам попросил его сесть спереди рядом с ним, на одно из двух сидений рядом с водителем. Остальные заняли места в салоне, а Фред с двумя приятелями поместился на трёх сиденьях в конце, правда, чуть не разломав кресла, когда пробирался по проходу.  
По городу они едут не той дорогой, по которой шли сюда. Он разворачивает карту, которую они вчера взяли в книжном магазине, и сверяется с указателями.  
— Мы будем ехать примерно час? — спрашивает Чарльз, наклоняясь к его сиденью.  
— Да, около того. Ты хотел сделать где-нибудь остановку? — Эрик оборачивается через плечо. Мокрые от снега волосы Чарльза всё ещё пахнут дымом. — Или куда-нибудь заехать по дороге?  
Чарльз качает головой и, отнимая пальцы от спинки кресла, откидывается назад.  
Отлично. Значит, Маккоя и Рейвен они не станут забирать по дороге. Они, скорее всего, уже ждут на месте. Маккой — точно, потому что другого пилота среди них нет.  
Интересно, когда остальные о нём вспомнят? Кто-то же должен вести самолёт.  
Чарльзу придётся изменить свои планы. Сейчас он не сможет залезть в голову Эрика, и значит, выберет другой, более простой и, в то же время, рискованный способ. Расскажет о сестре сам? Так и будет. Возможно, вскользь упомянёт Маккоя. И удивится, если Эрик скажет, что забыл о Маккое и вспомнил только сейчас.  
Он оборачивается назад, чтобы улыбнуться Чарльзу, и тот растерянно улыбается в ответ. Эрик не советовал бы Чарльзу тянуть с этим разговором.  
Впереди — въезд на мост, ограждённый шлагбаумом, в стороне — пара бронемашин.  
— Не сбавляй скорость, — говорит Эрик Алексу.  
Он, вздохнув, поправляет шлем, чтобы острый угол не врезался в кожу под челюстью, и, сконцентрировал свою силу, скручивает шлагбаум и отшвыривает его в сторону.  
  
***  
  
Шон наконец-то находит радиостанцию. Голос диктора еле слышен из-за помех, но понять, о чём говорят, можно.  
— Они считают, что именно мы помешали переговорам, — пересказывает Эрик остальным. — Американцы обнародуют всю информацию о мутантах, которая у них есть.  
— Мы сделали ещё хуже?  
— Для людей нет, Ангел, — отвечает ей Чарльз, — только для нас. Их следующие встречи будут успешнее, потому что у них появилась общая проблема.  
— Мы?  
— Да.  
— И следующая встреча состоится скоро, — продолжает Эрик. — Хотя американцы и потеряли нескольких человек. Труп полковника Раска не нашли до сих пор. Ему уже везло. Повезёт ли ему в этот раз? Как ты думаешь, Чарльз?  
— Я не знаю, — после паузы отвечает он.  
Его безразличие красноречиво. Значит, возле самолёта их точно будет ждать Рейвен, и времени для сказок у Чарльза остаётся всё меньше.  
  
***  
  
Их автобус глохнет посреди дороги. По расчётам Эрика, до самолёта осталось меньше мили, и их путешествие не станет затягиваться надолго.  
— Если эта поломка серьёзная, — говорит он, — нам лучше не терять время.  
— У нас всего лишь кончился бензин.  
— Всего лишь? — Шон стучит пальцем по деревянной панели. — Лампочка горела всё время.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Алекс, — но я считал, у нас достаточно топлива, чтобы доехать.  
— Выходите, — говорит им Эрик и отрывает дверь, впуская в пропахший бензином салон холодный воздух.  
Пока все собираются, он отходит от автобуса, глядя на дорогу. Снег не успел замести следы от шин. Машина проезжала недавно, но пока это ничего не значит. Может быть, люди. А может быть, на машине сюда добирались Маккой и Рейвен.  
Он оглядывается на звук шагов. Эмма подходит ближе, лёд глухо скрипит под её каблуками.  
— Мне странно, — говорит она, наклоняясь к его уху, — что ты всё ещё с ним.  
— Да? С чего бы? — Эрик находит глазами Чарльза. Тот тут же отводит взгляд.  
— Не ты ли собирался их всех бросить? В твои планы не входило возвращаться.  
— Да, это так, — отвечает Эрик. — Когда ты прочла у меня эти мысли? До того, как я надел на тебя ошейник?  
Эрик сдвигает автобус на обочину, чтобы он не помешал проезду, если здесь вдруг кто-то ещё появится.  
— Да, до того, — отвечает Эмма. — Но не у тебя.  
Он смотрит на неё, собираясь переспросить, но потом понимает сам.  
— Значит, не нужно будет объясняться, — говорит он. Пожалуй, стоит усмехнуться, но у него нет сил и желания, чтобы изобразить какие-то эмоции.  
— Почему ты не хочешь возвращаться в Америку? — спрашивает Эмма.  
— Ты это не узнала у Чарльза? — когда она качает головой, он продолжает: — Я не вижу смысла. Там ничего нет.  
Здесь тоже ничего нет, если быть честным. У него остались только они. Вместе они со временем стали бы хорошей командой. Он, пожалуй, хотел бы остаться с ними, но Чарльз уже всё знает, и, кроме расставания, их ничего не ждёт.  
До самолёта идти минут двадцать, и у Эрика есть время подумать. Сейчас, когда на нём шлем, он может делать это без опаски.  
— Мы полетим так же, как в прошлый раз?  
— Нет, мы сначала сядем в аэропорте Ниццы, чтобы заправить самолёт. Он не закрыт, а Хэнк сейчас уже должен разобраться с некоторыми деталями.  
Эрик с удивлением прислушивается к разговору идущих впереди Чарльза и Ангел. О Маккое она не переспрашивает. Возможно, слишком сильное внушение, раз она до сих пор не поняла, что его весь день не было с ними. И стоит только восхититься спокойствием и самоуверенностью Чарльза. Эрик вспоминает тот случай в отеле, когда пропал час его времени. Сейчас он понимает, что Чарльз встречался там с Рейвен, и для этого нужно было что-то исправить в голове Эрика. Сработало почти идеально. Чарльза подвела лишь внимательность Эрика.  
А после — Чарльзу нужно было провернуть это ещё раз, отправляя к Рейвен Маккоя. Это было… той ночью. Эрик вспоминает, как согревал пальцы Чарльза. Он больно прикусывает губу, чтобы не зайти в воспоминаниях дальше.  
…Было ли что-то ещё? Чарльз нарушил их договор, когда начал мысленно переговариваться. И даже то, что Эрик чуть не разбился, не было этому оправданием. Может быть, Чарльз решил, что перед лицом смерти Эрик чудесным образом изменился?  
Когда же Чарльз всё вспомнил? Знал ли всё тогда, когда впервые пытался поцеловать? Нет… Чарльз был слишком искренним и напуганным, и Эрик не хочет верить, что тогда он врал. Всё-таки… Джейсон сбежал позже, тогда и вспомнил. И после уже использовал Эрика.  
Чарльз был осторожен. И ошибся всего пару раз.  
Например, когда повторил слова Эрика, которые он сказал Мортимеру и Фреду на крыше.  
Чарльз останавливается и оглядывается на него. Когда Эрик равняется с ним, он говорит:  
— Сейчас, наверное, последняя возможность поговорить, но я не знаю, что мне сказать.  
— Это самое странное, что я когда-либо слышал, Чарльз.  
— Это самое странное, что я когда-либо говорил, Эрик, но я почему-то уверен, что ты уже всё знаешь.  
Эрик не отвечает, не желая ему ничем помогать. Чарльз как-нибудь сам подберёт слова. Но немного замедляет шаг, чтобы они отстали от остальных.  
— Я был с тобой нечестен, — говорит Чарльз. — Я прилетел сюда из-за своей сестры.  
— Ясно. Это всё?  
— Ты не удивлён, значит, я был прав, и ты уже знаешь.  
— Мне рассказала Эмма.  
— Значит, тогда я, на самом деле, переоценил себя, и не смог скрыть все мысли. Ты начал называть её по имени, — зачем-то говорит он. — Рейвен была в американской делегации, люди использовали её способности. Она должна была изобразить на встрече полковника Раска.  
— Как она оказалась с ними?  
— Она… — Чарльз, запинаясь, кусает губы. — Хэнк был с ней с утра, я послал его туда, потому что боялся, что с ней что-нибудь случится. Я успел его предупредить, когда узнал о взрыве.  
Эрику кажется, что всё это уже было. Когда он его допрашивал, Чарльз также не хотел отвечать на некоторые вопросы.  
— Я тебя спрашивал, Чарльз, как она вообще оказалась с людьми, — резко говорит Эрик. — Я предположу, что она тебя сдала людям. Ей они дали свободу, а тебя засунули в камеру, — по лицу Чарльза видно, что Эрик всё правильно понял. — И ты отправился спасать ту, которая тебя предала и бросила. Из-за которой ты бы сдох там во время какого-нибудь долбаного опыта или от пыток. Я не могу поверить, что ты такой дурак.  
Чарльз судорожно вздыхает.  
— Она согласилась работать на людей взамен на то, что меня оставят в живых, — говорит он. — Она тогда совершила ошибку, я их тоже совершаю.  
— Когда ты расскажешь о Рейвен остальным?  
— Они уже знают. Я всё им объяснил, — говорит Чарльз. — А когда ты, Эрик, расскажешь им о том, что с ними сделал Джейсон по твоей просьбе и только для того, чтобы ты нашёл Шоу?  
Эрик останавливается и разворачивает за плечи его к себе. Он делает глубокий вздох, подавляя в себе злость.  
— Твоя сестра и Маккой ждут нас у самолёта? — спрашивает он.  
— Да.  
— С Джейсоном ты что-то сделал?  
— Я объяснил ему, что для всех нас будет лучше, если наши пути разойдутся.  
— В отеле ты подправил мне что-то в мозгах?  
— Я был вынужден, но я этого не хотел, Эрик.  
— А сегодня ночью ты решил ничего не подправлять, а просто дать себя трахнуть?  
— Но, заметь, тебя это отвлекло, Эрик, и очень хорошо.  
— Скажи, что мне мешает убить тебя прямо сейчас?  
Чарльз вздыхает и чуть не закатывает глаза.  
— Ты так часто об этом думал, что мне даже стало скучно слышать это в твоих мыслях. Ты не станешь этого делать. Поэтому, пожалуйста, давай обойдёмся без этих угроз. Хватит, Эрик, — Чарльз щурится, улыбаясь. — Ты не хотел с нами возвращаться, но всё же пришёл с нами, чтобы убедиться самому, что со мной ничего не случится.  
В его улыбке слишком много самонадеянности. Он считает, что знает обо всех всё, а Эрик для него — открытая книга.  
Эрик, всё ещё сжимая его плечи, толкает его в сторону и прижимает спиной к широкому стволу дерева. Улыбка всё же сходит с губ Чарльза, а глаза распахиваются от удивления.  
— Не вмешивайтесь! — рычит Эрик, когда замечает боковым зрением движение.  
Он с силой сдавливает горло Чарльза и, дождавшись, когда тот начнёт задыхаться, ударяет его о дерево затылком. Всего пару раз. Когда с губ Чарльза срываются болезненные стоны, он прекращает.  
— Сейчас тебе не скучно? — спрашивает он, накрывая его щеку ладонью.  
Чарльз фокусирует на нём взгляд, но тут же его отводит, немного поворачивает голову и неожиданно с силой сжимает зубы на ладони Эрика между большим и указательным пальцами. Эрик с шипением отдёргивает руку. Первый удар обжигает скулу. На втором он перехватывает кулак Чарльза и отклоняется в сторону. Костяшки пальцев лишь касаются его челюсти, и, видимо, больнее Чарльзу — тот, охнув, отводит в сторону повреждённую когда-то Фредом левую руку. Эрик перехватывает её за запястье и уже обе заводит за спину. Наваливаясь сверху, он вжимает Чарльза в дерево.  
Некоторое время они только смотрят друг на друга и тяжело дышат.  
— Неужели ты считаешь себя жертвой, Эрик? — сквозь зубы спрашивает Чарльз. — Ты ничего не забыл?  
— Нет, — отвечает Эрик.  
Он всё это начал. Что бы он ни говорил, это его вина. Если бы мог, он всё бы переиграл: у него тогда хватило смелости на безумную аферу с Джейсоном. Так почему же не хватило смелости поверить Чарльзу?  
— Я виноват, — говорит Эрик. — Это последнее, что я могу тебе сказать.  
Он отпускает его и делает шаг назад.  
Эрик оглядывается на остальных, замечая испуг и любопытство. Их пути разойдутся прямо сейчас. У него своя дорога, только пока она никуда не ведёт.  
— Разве последнее, Эрик? — спрашивает Чарльз. — Сегодня мы спасли человечество, пусть даже став ему врагами. Но мы это исправим, если будем вместе, а иначе — они избавятся от нас по одному, найдут у каждого слабые стороны и для каждого построят тюрьму. Мы оба совершали ошибки, мы оба в чём-то виноваты, но сейчас нам нужно быть вместе. Ты нужен нам, Эрик.  
Чарльз протягивает ему руку, и это не кажется ни признанием поражения, ни унизительным одолжением.  
— Тебе не мешает шлем, Чарльз?  
— Я смирюсь с ним и не буду просить тебя его снять. Ты сделаешь это сам, если захочешь. Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь он будет мешать именно тебе, — Чарльз чуть опускает, но не убирают руку. — Мы ещё успеем расстаться, но если расстанемся сейчас, мы больше друг друга не увидим.  
— Даже люди смогут заключить перемирие. Мы хуже них? — спрашивает Эрик, пряча руки в карманах. Они с Чарльзом некоторое время смотрят друг на друга, потом Эрик просто кивает вместо всех этих ритуалов и идёт к остальным, замечая и радость на лице Ангел, и разочарование в глазах Эммы. Зачем терять время, если у них ещё много дел.  
  
  
(1) Я не знал, что ты говоришь по-немецки (нем).  
(2) Нойе Цюрхер Цайтунг, швейцарская немецкоязычная газета.


End file.
